Sentimentos Marotos
by Bia Black
Summary: Olá pessoal. Aqui é James Potter os convidando para lerem minha história maravilhosa narrada por mim mesmo! Ha! Podem suspirar garotas, eu sei que sou irresistível... Completa
1. Entre beijos e tapas

Disclaimer: Francamente, se os personagens aqui citados fossem meus, acham mesmo que eu estaria aqui escrevendo? Ora essa! Eu estaria no Caribe, tomando banho de sol...

Brincadeira. Todos os personagens não me pertencem, eles são de propriedade de nossa queridíssima J.K. Rowling, (exceto Walsh, Thompson e a namoradinha do Snape).

N/A: Bem, espero que gostem...E só pra deixar claro que eu escrevi de um jeito informal, já que o James não é lá tão certinho, certo? Sétimo ano dele em Hogwarts.

Bom, eu James Potter, narro com prazer esta história pra vocês. Quem melhor pra narrá-la se não eu?

**Capítulo 1 – Entre beijos e tapas**

Ai Merlin, como sofro! Por que Sirius tem sempre que me acordar aos murros?

"Almofadinhas! Seu desgraçado! Hoje é Sábado!", eu disse a ele puxando a coberta acima da cabeça.

"James! A gente tem que ir, cabeção! Esqueceu do nosso planinho...?", ele respondeu, esfregando as mãos maliciosamente. Sirius é uma figura...

"Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido. Hoje o Ranhoso vai aprender a não se meter com os Marotos", disse eu, esfregando os olhos. Hehe. Semana passada a gente começou a praticar um feitiço realmente muito bom para darmos uma lição naquele imbecil. Diz a verdade, vai, tem ou não tem gente que nasceu pra ser azarado?

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho gelado pra acordar, sabe como é, saí com uma menina da Lufa-lufa ontem a noite. Fiquei até as três da madrugada na torre de Astronomia tentando dar uns beijos naquela maluca. Nunca vi menina mais chata! Só porque enquanto a gente dava uns amassos eu disse o nome da Evans sem querer. Ora! Que droga, até quando estou com outra garota aquela ruiva me atormenta o pensamento. Incrível como ela consegue mexer comigo... Lily Evans... a garota mais bonita que já vi na vida. Cabelos acaju e olhos verdes realmente incríveis... Eu tento, eu juro que tento, Merlin sabe disso. Mas ela insiste em rejeitar o garoto mais perfeito que já existiu...

Prefere sair com o Snape a sair comigo, ela me disse isso outro dia. Este foi o maior dos insultos vindos dela. Mas não consigo odiá-la. Incrível.

Bom, então eu e meus amigos descemos pra tomar café da manhã e logo corremos para os jardins de Hogwarts, onde a maioria dos alunos estava e onde, obviamente, o nosso alvo estava...

Chegamos perto do lago ofegantes e nos sentamos à sombra fresca de uma árvore, para esperar o momento oportuno para azarar o Seboso. Olhei em volta. Várias garotas estavam sentadas à margem do lago que brilhava com a luz do sol, molhando delicadamente os pés. Duas delas acenaram para mim e retribui com um sorriso. Elas suspiraram. Ha! Sou mesmo irresistível... Não tinha percebido, mas Lily e suas amigas estavam ali também. Uma delas, Anne Walsh, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros, jogados para o lado dando-lhe um ar rebelde muito atraente e olhos grandes e azuis. A outra, Lisa Thompson, tinha os cabelos castanhos e compridos, olhos da mesma cor. Eu desconfio que essa Lisa tem uma caidinha pelo Remus, mas ele não ousa aprofundar muito uma relação com uma garota, porque tem medo que ela se afaste se descobrisse que é um lobisomem...

Quando Lily percebeu minha presença, revirou os olhos. Adoro quando ela faz isso! Fiquei observando-a sem disfarçar por um bom tempo, até que senti uma cotovelada de Sirius em minhas costelas.

"Eu sei que seu amor por ela é incalculável, mas você quer ou não azarar o Ranhoso?"

"Quer parar, Almofadinhas? Eu só estava olhando...", respondi, sem graça.

"Não façam isso. Vocês vão tomar detenção", disse Remus preocupado. Ele era muito meu amigo, mas nunca participava das armações absurdas que a gente fazia. Mas também não impedia. Remus achava que devia muito a nós três por temos virado animagos (ilegalmente) só para ajudá-lo nas noites de lua cheia. Mal sabia ele que nos divertíamos muito com aquilo tudo...

"Aluado, treinamos a semana inteira. Acha mesmo que vamos desistir agora só porque talvez a gente tome mais uma detenção?", disse Sirius.

"Vocês é que sabem", disse ele com ar de quem tem razão. Percebi um olhar carinhoso em direção a Thompson, que acenou suavemente. Remus corou e baixou os olhos. Acho que isso ainda vai dar namoro...

Bem, eu e Sirius caminhamos até uma outra árvore, onde o imbecil do Snape estava sentado com sua suposta namoradinha. Oh menina feia! Nunca vi igual. Ela tinha uma cara redonda e cheia de sardas, cabelos loiros e mal arrumados e tinha uma expressão de total nojo na face. Também, não posso culpá-la, olha só a companhia que ela foi arranjar...

"Olá, Seboso", eu disse, dando um sorriso malicioso. Eu sou muito mau mesmo... Muitos alunos já tinham deixado o que estavam fazendo para assistir a cena.

"O que quer aqui Potter?", perguntou a menina, levantando-se. Meu Merlin, aquilo era uma tragédia humana!

"Não falei com você", respondi, mantendo o sorriso.

"Cai fora garoto. A não ser que você queira levar uma surra do Severus aqui", disse ela, sorrindo irônica. Sirius rolava de rir. Eu fiquei quieto, ainda sorrindo.

"Oh", eu falei, por fim. "Estou morrendo de medo. Diz pra ele que estou esperando".

"POTTER!!!!".

"Ah, não", eu disse, esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos. Era Lily. Ai! Porque ela tem sempre que se meter nas nossas azarações?

"Pode parar, AGORA!", disse ela, com os olhos faiscando de raiva e os cabelos ondulados esvoaçando. As amigas vinham atrás. Walsh sorria para Sirius. E Remus, que caminhara até ali pra ver o que estava acontecendo, trocava olhares com a Thompson. "Antes que você faça qualquer coisa, é bom que eu lhe avise que vai tomar uma bela detenção", continuou Lily, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Ela estava realmente muito bonita. Ela era bonita de qualquer jeito, mas quando estava brava ficava ainda mais. Hehe.

"Ok, Evans. Se eu te disser que não vou fazer nada, você sai comigo?", perguntei, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"NÃO! Nunca vou sair com você. Você é arrogante e exibido, fica se mostrando com aquele pomo idiota e passando a mão pelo cabelo pra fingir que acabou de descer de uma vassoura", disse ela. Fui ficando com raiva. Ora, quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim de mim?

"Hey, eu não faço isso!", eu disse a ela, aproximando-me.

"Ah, faz. E isso, se você quer saber, me irrita". Muitos alunos que estavam ali deixaram escapar um "Uh...", o que me deixou ainda mais irado.

"E o que é que não te irrita?", perguntei, cruzando os braços.

"Garotos que não são ignorantes e convencidos como você", disse ela, cruzando os braços também.

"Ah! Então me deixa te mostrar que não sou tão ruim assim", respondi. Irritado, a puxei pela cintura e lasquei-lhe um beijo. Muitas garotas soltaram uma exclamação de horror e os garotos aplaudiram. Foi um beijo bom, mas como tudo o que é bom acaba, ela me empurrou e me deu um tapa forte na face esquerda.

"SEU ESTÚPIDO! VOCÊ ME DÁ NÁUSEAS!", gritou ela. Depois saiu dali em direção ao castelo seguida pelas amigas. Sirius começou a bater palmas pela cena e os outros alunos o seguiram. Eu, meio sem graça, agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e voltei para a sombra da árvore de antes. Meus amigos me seguiram e sentaram-se ao meu lado. Sirius dava tapinhas de consolo em meu ombro, Remus se segurava para não rolar no chão de tanto rir e Peter estava entretido com um sapo de chocolate.

"É, cara. Já aconteceu isso comigo uma vez", disse Sirius, com uma voz divertida.

"Com a Zimmer, não foi?", perguntei.

"Foi. Maldita Mary Zimmer. Só que além de me dar um bruta tapa na cara ela me empurrou no lago...", disse Almofadinhas. Eu sorri ao lembrar daquela cena.

"Eu me lembro. Ei, do que está rindo Aluado? Não teve a mínima graça", dirigi-me a Remus que lutava pra manter-se sério.

"Desculpa Pontas...Hahaha! Foi muito bom ver você apanhar, cara!", continuou ele, tirando uma comigo.

"Remus! Quer parar? Você fica falando de mim, mas bem que eu vi os seus olhares pra Thompson...", provoquei-o. Ele ficou sério de repente.

"O quê?"

"Exatamente. Pensa que eu não percebi? Eu te conheço mais do que você pensa, Aluado...", falei eu, continuando a provocação.

"Está bem, você está certo. Gosto dela e pronto. Falei". Disse ele, corando.

"Então porque você não fala com ela?", perguntou Sirius.

"Não posso gente. Vocês sabem disso".

"Remus, um dia ela vai ter que saber. E se ela gostar mesmo de você do jeito que você merece, ela não vai se afastar. Vai te apoiar mais ainda", eu disse a ele, dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas e sorrindo. Ele apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

Ficamos ali mais um tempo zoando até que ficamos com fome e fomos ao Salão Principal almoçar. E foi aí que as coisas esquentaram...

N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Foi curtinho, mas quero saber a opinião de vocês. Reviews, por favor! Agora esperem pelo próximo cap. E só pra agradecer minhas queridas betas, Carol e BabI que foram ótimas me ajudando. Valeu gente!

Bia Black,

25 de Agosto de 2004.


	2. Guerra de comida

N/A: Gente, espero mesmo que os comentários sejam realmente verdadeiros (porque eu fiquei me achando muito com eles...). Então acho que vocês que fizeram esse favor merecem um agradecimento!

**Helena:** Ah, que isso! Mesmo você já sendo minha amiga do coração você consegue me deixar convencida com seus comentários...

**BabI:** Cara, realmente, com a beta que eu tenho como é que ia sair um cap. tão bom, não é? Valeu amiga. Você me anima com esses seus elogios exagerados.

**Lí-sama:** Obrigada! Mas não faz mais de dois meses! Faz muito tempo, mas dois meses ainda não!

**aggie-chan:** Obrigada também, você me anima muito. E respondendo sua pergunta, eu não acho que eu seja igual ao James/Tiago, mas bem que eu queria um desse pra mim...

Mary Zimmer surgiu por acaso. Vi esse nome atrás de uma caixinha de DVD. Precisava de um nome e esse foi o primeiro que achei.

**Biba Evans:** Obrigada, você me incentiva muito também!

**Irmas Potter:** Vocês exigiram, então aqui está! Ah, quero agradecer a Isabelle por ter se oferecido para "betar" essa fic, tá?!

**Rebeca Livel:** Obrigada! Mas eu gostaria que deixasse um comentário mais cumpridinho....

**Ana Bya LIlian EvAns:** Curta e objetiva. Obrigada.

**hokuto:** Você acha mesmo? Vou tentar fazer com que ele entre na linha um pouquinho... obrigada!

**Luna-br:** Obrigada você também!

**Laurinha:** (desculpa mas fiquei com preguiça de escrever seu nome direito), hum, obrigada também. Você me incentiva muito também...

**The-Black-Angel-357:** Obrigada!

**Nathi-Evans:** Obrigada! Espero que goste desse também!

**Lilli-Evans:** Obrigada também, viu?

Olá pessoal! Aqui estou eu de volta! E, hum apreciem!

**Capítulo 2 – Guerra de comida!**

Então, como eu ia dizendo ficamos com fome e fomos para o Salão Principal almoçar. Sirius foi bagunçando ainda mais meu cabelo o caminho inteiro e me zoando pelo tapa legal que eu tomei na cara. Ele ficou dizendo que ainda estava vermelho e que a marca da mão da Evans estava no meu rosto. Aquele cachorro ainda me paga, pode escrever.

Chegamos ao Salão e (propositalmente, devo esclarecer) sentei-me ao lado de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lily Evans! Eu não pude evitar...

"Olá querida! Sentiu minha falta?", eu disse a ela sorrindo e me servindo de purê de batata.

"Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo aí?" Ela perguntou sem me encarar e colocando uma força extraordinária nos talheres.

"Eu? Estou sentado ao seu lado meu amor, para comermos juntos. Vai se acostumando que quando a gente casar vai ser assim todo dia", eu disse a ela, fingindo estar falando a coisa mais séria da minha vida. Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado de Remus e de frente pra mim, estava se segurando pra não rolar de rir. Remus balançava a cabeça em negativa e lançava olhares de esguelha para Thompson de vez em quando, que estava do outro lado de Lily. Nem sinal de Walsh.

"Oh Merlin, devo estar sonhando! Me diz que isso foi tudo um sonho e que eu vou acordar daqui a pouco!", ela respondeu largando os talheres e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"O que foi, meu amor? Ficou emocionada com o que eu disse?"

"NÃO! Potter, por que você simplesmente não procura outra garota pra encher, hein?"

"Ora, você ainda pergunta? Eu te amo, minha flor...", eu respondi rindo e tentando beijar-lhe o rosto.

"Está bem, está bem. Se quiser pode ficar aí mas fecha essa matraca, por favor?!", perguntou ela, me empurrando e continuando a comer.

"Certo", respondi. O maldito silêncio reinou por uns bons cinco minutos até que Sirius não agüentou de curiosidade e perguntou:

"Onde está sua amiga Walsh?"

"Isso não te interessa", respondeu Lily com rancor.

"Se não interessasse eu não estaria perguntando", respondeu Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ela só está resolvendo uns probleminhas com...", mas minha deusa ruiva foi interrompida por gritos escandalosos de um garoto que vinha correndo atrás de Walsh. Esta o estava ignorando completamente e se dirigindo sorridente a mesa da Grifinória. Ih, ia dar barraco. Ah se ia...

"Anne! VOLTE AQUI AGORA MESMO! ANNE!", gritava o garoto. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de quem era. Walsh estava preparada para dar um olá super simpático quando o garoto a puxou pelo braço. "Anne Walsh! Você vai me dizer agora o que foram aqueles olhares pervertidos ao idiota do Black!". Sirius apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Olhares pervertidos? Você deve estar brincando..."

"Não estou brincando coisa nenhuma! Você... você está me traindo com _esse aí_?", perguntou o garoto com cara de nojo e analisando Sirius dos pés a cabeça. Este, porém, ficou de pé, só pra mostrar pro outro que era bem mais alto que ele.

"O QUÊ?! Eu nunca te traí seu paspalho! Mas vou te dizer, agora me deu vontade!", respondeu Walsh.

"Anne!"

"O que foi? Você só sabe dizer asneiras! Você todo enciumado aí e depois vem me ofender! Eu não permito isso Michael! Eu não permito!", respondeu ela.

"Anne..."

"ANNE PORCARIA NENHUMA! ESTOU CANSADA DE VOCÊ! DE FICAR AGUENTANDO SUAS CRISES DE CIÚMES!", respondeu Walsh. Hogwarts inteira estava em silêncio vendo o barraco que estava acontecendo. Lily estava boquiaberta, Thompson balançava a cabeça em negativa e eu e Remus apreciávamos a cena. Walsh respirou fundo. "Olha, eu fui honesta com você enquanto estávamos juntos, tá? É só isso que você precisa saber".

"Como assim, estávamos? Você está terminando comigo?".

"Ah! Pelo menos você não é tão tapado! Claro que estou seu aborto! Aliás, não sei nem com o que eu estava na cabeça quando aceitei namorar você", disse ela cuspindo as palavras em Michael.

"Sua, sua...", começou o garoto que estava a ponto de chorar.

"Olha a boca, amigo. Você não vai querer levar um belo soco na cara, vai?", perguntou Sirius, arregaçando a manga. Ah, Sirius e o velho truque do heroísmo. O garoto arregalou os olhos.

"Ah, então você estava mesmo me traindo! Você vai ver!", disse ele. Foi agora o momento crítico da situação. Michael sei lá eu de que pegou a travessa de purê em cima da mesa para jogar em Walsh, mas esta abaixou-se e a travessa foi parar na cabeça de Sirius. E como conheço bem demais meu amigo Almofadinhas, eu sabia que ele não ia deixar isso barato. Ele tinha ficado furioso! Dito e feito. Depois de tirar o excesso de purê de seus cabelos negros, Sirius pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora e virou em cima do garoto!

E como desgraça pouca é bobagem, um infeliz não se conteve e disse a frase imperdoável: "GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!!!".

Não deu outra. Todos os presentes no Salão pegaram alguma coisa pra tacar no colega. Eu como não tenho sangue de barata, depois de tomar uma pudinzada na cara, peguei a travessa de arroz e comecei a jogar. Nem vi quem eu acertei, nem quem estava me acertando. O Salão começou a ficar uma nojeira só e até os professores foram acertados.

Continuei jogando, já que estava achando aquilo tudo muito divertido, até que fui forçado a parar por causa do grito agudo da professora McGonagall. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e o silêncio tomou conta do Salão Principal. A coisa ia ficar mais preta do que imaginávamos...

"PAREM AGORA! TODOS VOCÊS! OLHEM O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!", disse a professora, tirando o excesso de torta de maçã dos óculos. "ISSO É UMA VERGONHA! VOCÊS DIVIAM TER VERGONHA DO QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO! ISSO É SIMPLESMENTE RIDÍCULO!".

"Mas professora, o que queria que fizéssemos? Jogaram pudim em mim, eu não ia ficar parado!", respondi a ela. Está bem, sabia que não era pra ter dito aquilo, bem naquela hora. Mas era verdade. Jogam um pudim na sua cara e você tem que esperar alguém fazer alguma coisa para resolver? Ora, por favor!

McGonagall só olhou para mim severamente e depois voltou-se para alguns alunos da Grifinória enquanto os outros diretores de outras casas se dirigiam a seus alunos. "Você, sr. Potter, a srta. Evans, o sr. Lupin, Walsh, Black e Johnson. Me acompanhem por favor", disse ela, já mais calma e dando uma olhadinha de esguelha para Dumbledore. Nós todos nos entreolhamos, apreensivos. Lily e Remus eram monitores e não tinham muito com que se preocupar, mas eu e Sirius podíamos ser expulsos. Sabem como é, não? Uma vida de detenções leva a isso, certo?

Seguimos McGonagall até sua sala, que para mim e Sirius já era bem familiar. Sentamo-nos em poltronas conjuradas pela professora e esperamos até que ela parasse de nos olhar daquele jeito e falasse alguma coisa. Eu achava que não merecia estar ali, nem fui eu que comecei! Mas só porque abri minha boca na hora errada, ia me ferrar também. Oh, Merlin, será que você não podia me ajudar uma vez apenas?!

"Estou decepcionada. Estou decepcionada com vocês, com a Grifinória e com todos os alunos de Hogwarts! Francamente! Guerra de comida! Que absurdo...", começou ela, andando de um lado para o outro a nossa frente.

"Mas professora..."

"Sem _mas_ srta. Evans. Você e o sr. Lupin me decepcionaram profundamente esta tarde. Foi para isso que eu os escolhi como monitores-chefe? Foi para deixarem acontecer essa palhaçada no Salão Principal? Achei que estivessem preparados para apartar esse tipo de coisa!", disse a professora, gesticulando abertamente com as mãos.

"A culpa foi minha", disse Michael. Todos os presentes olharam para ele. "Que foi?"

"É, nós sabemos que o foi o sr., sr. Johnson. Mas o sr. Black não devia ter continuado, o sr. estava num momento difícil..."

"Isso não justifica o ato de jogar uma travessa de purê na minha cabeça na frente de todo mundo", disse Sirius, tirando o rosto das mãos e encarando McGonagall.

"Mas o sr. não devia ter jogado uma jarra inteira de suco nele, sr. Black! Isso está errado!", respondeu a professora, se descontrolando.

"Professora, o que você faria se jogassem uma travessa de purê na sua cabeça? Ia ficar parada?", perguntei eu, em defesa de Sirius.

"Isso não é da sua conta, sr. Potter e nem vem ao caso. O que acontece é que uma guerra de comida é simplesmente horrível para a reputação da escola! Parece que não conseguimos controlar nossos alunos!".

"Está bem, então. Mas quero saber o que estou fazendo aqui se não fui nem eu que comecei", perguntei a professora, cruzando os braços. Se não podia salvar Sirius, que pelo menos eu ficasse de fora, não?

"O sr. participou dessa baderna, foi isso que o sr. fez. Satisfeito?", eu arregalei os olhos.

"Sim, senhora", respondi e baixei a cabeça. Oh, Merlin, obrigado, hein?

"TODOS vocês, sem exceções vão levar detenção", continuou ela.

"Até a gente?", perguntou Remus, se referindo a ele e Lily.

"Até os senhores. Eu esperava mais de vocês dois. Vão cumprir detenção como os outros".

"Mas não foi só a gente que participou dessa bagunça!", disse Lily, se revoltando. Hehe, devia ser sua primeira detenção.

"Eu sei srta. Evans, eu sei. Os outros vão levar uma advertência e..."

"Só isso?!", disse Sirius.

"Os senhores vão cumprir detenção em duplas", disse McGonagall, ignorando as palavras do meu amigo. Sério mesmo, quando aquela mulher queria, ela conseguia ser chata, cara. "Vão colocar em ordem todos os arquivos de livros da biblioteca. Cada dupla vai uma noite na biblioteca. Sr. Potter e srta. Evans vão cumprir esta noite, sr. Lupin e srta. Walsh amanhã e Black e Johnson vão depois. Alguma pergunta?".

"Mas professora, é muita coisa!", disse Remus.

"Ah, mas é muita coisa que os elfos terão de limpar também. Agora podem se retirar", ela finalizou, fazendo um gesto para a porta. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Ah! Agora as coisas estavam melhorando... Eu e minha deusa do fogo na biblioteca, cumprindo detenção. Isso não é ótimo?

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Nunca pensei que fosse escrever sobre uma guerra de comida. Ainda mais uma em Hogwarts! Quero agradecer minha professora de Matemática por me inspirar de vez em quando... e valeu a todos que leram. Reviews, please!!!!!

Bia Black,

16 de Setembro de 2004.


	3. Detenção

Olá pessoal! Aqui estou de novo. Bem, espero que gostem da minha detenção com a ruivinha...

**Capítulo 3 – Detenção**

Estava no meu quarto, na minha cama pensando na vida e na detenção que eu ia cumprir hoje à noite com a garota mais cobiçada e certinha da escola. Eu acho que era a primeira detenção da vida dela. Enquanto a minha, hum, acho já passam das quinhentas. Já aprontei tanto em Hogwarts que perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui parar na sala do diretor, prometer que não ia fazer mais nada ao Ranhoso e no dia seguinte o acharem no corredor de cabeça para baixo. Eu vivo a vida me divertindo, como vocês já devem ter notado. Ora, a gente só tem uma vida mesmo então porque não aproveitar? Certo?

Fiquei ali deitado tanto tempo que quando olhei no relógio percebi que estava cinco minutos atrasado. Ah, isso é terrível pra quem tem um compromisso com a Evans...

Desci as escadas correndo e ela já estava lá, sentada em uma poltrona perto da lareira, balançando o corpo pra frente e pra trás de tão nervosa que estava. Sorri. Continuei caminhando até que ela me notasse. Aí eu não pude conter o comentário sem graça:

"Olá Evans. Nervosa?".

"Sim. Quer dizer não. Sei lá...".

"Calma. Vamos ter uma noite longa, muito longa", respondi rindo. Mesmo roendo as unhas de nervosismo ela era linda. Os cabelos ruivos, ondulados e compridos exalavam um cheiro tão bom...

"Você está atrasado".

"Eu sei disso", respondi.

"Me diga, Potter. Como é cumprir detenção?", perguntou ela, me encarando. Sorri de novo.

"Ah, normal. A gente simplesmente faz o que eles mandam", respondi. Era um daqueles raros momentos que tínhamos uma conversa civilizada.

"O que eu faço? Com que cara eu vou olhar pra McGonagall? Eu sempre fui uma aluna exemplar..."

"Lily, uma detenção não vai fazer diferença", eu disse a ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ela olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes tão profundamente que... nem sei dizer o que senti. Foi como se ela lesse todos os meus pensamentos, como se ela pudesse ver os sentimentos mais profundos da minha alma. Juro por Merlin que mais um pouco a gente se beijava (quer dizer, eu a beijaria), mas a McGonagall tinha que estragar tudo, né?

"Prontos?", perguntou ela. Me afastei de Lily e saí do Salão Comunal com McGonagall.

Seguimos a professora até a biblioteca, onde ela nos explicou como catalogar os livros. Filch iria no vigiar. Ah, mais essa...

"Olha que eu estou de olho em vocês dois, hein?", disse ele carrancudo, enquanto eu e Lily verificávamos os livros nas prateleiras e anotávamos nos pergaminhos. Oh coisa chata de se fazer!

Ficamos ali, fazendo aquele trabalho patético, enquanto Filch adormecera numa cadeira (e roncando). Lily estava numa escada, olhando os livros de uma prateleira bem alta e eu agachado no chão, verificando os livros que ficavam bem em baixo, da mesma prateleira. Estava ali, anotando quando ouvi um barulho de livros caindo.

"Lily, você está bem?", perguntei, levantando-me e olhando para cima. Não foi nem eu fazer a pergunta que Lily despencou da escada! E eu, com meus ótimos reflexos, a peguei, mas a queda foi alta e acabamos caindo os dois em cima da prateleira derrubando todos os livros!

Filch nem com todo aquele barulho acordou continuou babando em cima da gata dele (para a nossa sorte). Estávamos caídos de lado, ofegantes, meus braços em torno da cintura de Lily e os dela em meu pescoço. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ela olhou para mim surpresa. Ficamos ali uns bons cinco minutos, bem perto um do outro até que ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, se afastou de mim e se levantou devagar. Eu fiz o mesmo e a encarei, sorrindo. Notei que estava corada. Hehe...

"Para a primeira detenção até que não foi tão ruim assim, não?"

"Ah, cala a boca Potter, e me ajuda com isso aqui", respondeu ela, fazendo uma careta e esfregando as costas.

"Nem vai me agradecer?", perguntei amargurado.

"Obrigada, Potter", respondeu ela, revirando os olhos.

Com feitiços simples colocamos tudo no lugar e ficamos ali até umas quatro da manhã terminando de catalogar a nossa parte. Depois fomos para o dormitório quase caindo de sono com Filch nos escoltando. Oh, vida...

Entramos no Salão Comunal e Lily se jogou numa poltrona. Eu não podia ir dormir sem ter uma conversinha com a minha flor...

"Ei Lily, se não fosse eu, sua queda ia ser bem feia, não acha?"

"Não. Prefiro cair feio no chão a ser salva em seus braços", ela respondeu.

"Vou fingir pra você que acredito", revidei.

"Pode fingir. Eu não me importo com o que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar. Eu simplesmente não me importo com você".

"Se você não se importasse não estaria perdendo tempo respondendo minhas perguntas".

"Potter por que você cisma em me encher todo dia a toda a hora?".

"Você sabe porque", respondi, cruzando os braços e me aproximando da poltrona em que ela estava.

"Não, eu não... quer dizer, eu sei sim. Você quer que eu saia com você, certo?"

"Exatamente. Quer sair comigo?", perguntei, petulante.

"Não. Nem que você fosse o último homem da face da Terra".

"Certo. Mas não vou desistir de você, você querendo ou não. Nunca", apoiei meu peso nos braços da poltrona até meu rosto ficar bem perto do dela.

"Então espera sentado, queridinho, porque eu jamais sairia com alguém tão arrogante como você", respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.

"Queridinho? Não sabia que tínhamos essa intimidade, amor...", revidei eu.

"Ora Potter, saia da minha frente, estou cansada, preciso dormir para poder ir a aula amanhã...", eu permaneci no mesmo lugar. Eu não podia perder esta oportunidade...

"Você vai pra aula amanhã? Você está indo dormir as quatro da manhã e ainda vai pra aula?".

"Vou porque não sou irresponsável e não quero perder matéria".

"Lily, acho que precisamos achar um meio termo entre nós dois, sabia?".

"Oh, não diga, agora, por favor, deixe-me ir dormir, ou então vá você e me deixe em paz!", disse ela, largando-se no encosto da poltrona.

"Está bem, minha deusa, seu pedido é uma ordem", finalizei a conversa, selando-lhe os lábios de leve. Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Eu já saí correndo sorridente para o dormitório, antes que ela ficasse ainda mais brava do que já estava comigo. Aliás, ela sempre está brava comigo.

Entrei no quarto ainda rindo quando percebi que todos os meus amigos estavam me esperando, sentados em minha cama. Olhei pra eles esperando uma explicação pela espera, mas foram eles que pediram explicações.

"Que sorriso era aquele, Pontas?", perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

"Sorriso? Que sorriso?", perguntei inocentemente.

"Aquele sorriso de bobo apaixonado que estava estampado na sua cara quando você entrou", disse Remus cruzando os braços também.

"Bobo apaixonado?", perguntei rindo, já trocando de roupa pra poder dormir um pouco.

"É! O que foi que aconteceu?", perguntou Peter ansioso.

"Nada de mais..."

"Pontas, se você não me disser agora o que foi que aconteceu entre você e a Lily nessa bendita detenção eu... eu... vou morrer de curiosodade", disse Remus levantando-se e me encarando.

"Está bem. Não foi nada de mais, a Lily estava numa escada verificando uns livros lá e caiu, só que aí o herói aqui estava lá para salvá-la da queda..."

"O quê?", perguntou Sirius abobado.

"Isso mesmo. O melhor ainda está por vir... quando chegamos ao Salão Comunal, ela sentou numa poltrona e eu, logicamente, puxei um papo com ela. Lily até me chamou de queridinho... aí ela me mandou ir dormir e eu disse que o pedido dela era uma ordem e lasquei-lhe um beijo!", eu contei a eles. Claro que eu exagerei um pouco, só para o Sirius ficar com inveja...

"Você a beijou?! De novo?! Seu idiota, ela deve estar te odiando agora", disse Remus.

"Eu pensei que ela já me odiasse. Calma, não foi um beeeeeijo, eu só selei meus lábios nos dela".

"Eu sabia! Seu mentiroso! Safado!", reclamou Sirius jogando um travesseiro em mim.

"Está bem, está bem! Agora vamos dormir que eu estou quebrado", finalizei eu, me cobrindo e adormecendo na hora. Falando sério, acho que esta foi uma das melhores detenções que eu já cumpri!

N/A: Foi meio curto, mas espero que tenham gostado! Mais reviews, please!


	4. NOTA!

Calma, não é o quarto capítulo, é só uma nota. Não acho justo vocês me elogiarem e eu não agradecer.

Desculpa gente, não deu mesmo, eu estou em semana de prova e como vocês são muito exigentes eu resolvi postar pra parar com essa pressão em cima de mim.

Primeiro eu queria muito agradecer a Marmaduke Scarlet por me dar uma idéia simplesmente genial... então lá vai:

Marmaduke, querida, pode suspirar, eu sei que sou irresistível mesmo...

Bábara, obrigada, você anima muito minha colega, a Bia. E ela se acha muito cara. (olha só quem fala...)

Irmãs Potter: é, só quero ver a cara da Lily... Ha! Aposto que ela gostou do meu beijo... valeu pelo apoio.

Helena: A Bia me contou do "Pera... FLASH!", ela riu muito, mas eu não achei a menor graça. E obrigada por comentar. Sabia que você devia ser uma marota? Você me mandou matar mais aula! Gostei dessa garota... (pode crê, eles vão matar mais aula. Principalmente aquela de colocar a mochila no ombro e sair da sala). Que história é essa de mochila no ombro? Eu não me lembro disso. (ei James, não tem como você arranjar o Sirius para Helena?), Hum, acho que dá sim, do jeito que ele gosta de uns amassos de vez em quando, você está livre na sexta, Helena?

Lisa Black, não se preocupe flor, minha amigona Bia vai atualizar já já... (não acredite nesse já já, Lisa, estou em semana de provas)

Luna-br, bem você já deve ter lido o terceiro. Agora pode ficar curiosa para o quarto!

Biba Evans: Já gostei de você porque você colocou o sobrenome da minha deusa do fogo no seu nome. Gostou de deusa do fogo hein? Mas essa é uma criação da Bia, mesmo eu teimando em admitir... (haha! Tomou, tontão)

Luiza Wolf: (oi Luiza, tudo bem?), pode deixar Luiza, se a Bia parar de escrever eu digo que vou mandar o Rabicho lascar-lhe um beijo. Daí ela continua rapidinho... (se **_ele_** me desse um beijo tava bom...) Ah! Até a minha colega de histórias não resiste! Admita, Bia, eu sou irresistível... Mas estou me dedicando a minha ruivinha, você sabe como é... (aaahhhhh)

Lilli-Evans: gostei de você também. Calma lá que já já a Bia atualiza. (vocês já conhecem a história do já já).

Pikena: Que bom que você riu, gostamos disso. (aposto que ela riu da pudinzada que você tomou na cara...) Bia, as vezes você é tão inconveniente... Pikena, não ligue pra ela querida. (querida? E a sua ruivinha, James Potter?)

Aggie-chan: Agora você vai se sentir ainda mais importante, porque sou EU que estou agradecendo o seu comentário, minha flor! Você está livre no sábado? (E EU?) Ops...

Se esquecemos de alguém, nos perdoe. É tanta coisa pra fazer...

Falo, pessoal.


	5. Traquinagens e porcentagens

**N/A: Ferrou tudo. Nem tinha pensado nisso. Me perdoem, mil perdões. Olha só: Toda a fanfic começou num Sábado, certo? A Guerra de comida foi no mesmo Sábado e a detenção também, porque a McGonagall disse: "srta. Evans e o sr. Potter vão esta noite" Lembram-se? Então como é que a Lily ia pra aula amanhã, ou seja, no Domingo? Entendem? Então vamos desconsiderar tudo, eu sou uma besta quadrada, idiota, burra, desatenta. Vamos fingir que a detenção foi no Domingo então, certo? Argh, que ódio! Desculpem-me, por favor!!! É só isso. Obrigada. Pode continuar James.**

Ei, por que a sua fala tem que ser em negrito e a minha não? (porque eu tinha que falar uma coisa importante, James, só por isso. Você não está sendo desvalorizado, você **nunca** é desvalorizado, pelo menos não por mim).

Olá pessoal! Aqui estou eu e minha amiga colorida Bia (opa...), finalmente, após uma cansativa semana de provas (ei, você não teve prova!), e muito esforço para achar um tempinho para escrever o quarto capítulo, conseguimos postar!

Para quem não entendeu, como por exemplo a nossa colega Scarlet, as minhas falas são as normais e as entre parênteses (são minhas!), isso, são da garota mais bonita da cidade. (falso...), mas só nos agradecimentos, certo?

(eu tenho que falar uma coisa: a nova personagem que aparecer é **_metade _**inspirada na minha querida prima Helô. Beijo prima!).

Eu sei que algumas pessoas acham essa parte um porre, mas são os agradecimentos, ora essa! Nós nos sentimos lisonjeados com seus comentários, por isso queremos agradecer por eles.

**Helena:** Sirius te mandou um beijo, na boca, claro. Ele vai adorar saber que você estará sempre disponível para ele. É tão difícil achar garotas desse tipo hoje em dia... que não nos querem só pra elas... (queremos vocês só pra gente porque vocês são lindos e maravilhosos. Mas eu sempre estive disponível pra você, amor...) Sério? (não). Droga. Só porque estava pensando em convidar você pra sair... (sério?) Não. Foi mal, foi mal! Eu estava mesmo, verdade. (sei... bem, acho que você vai gostar bastante deste capítulo, amiga, principalmente por causa do Sirius...).

**BabI Black: **(oi amiga). Cadê o imbecil, Bárbara? Cadê que eu acabo com ele pra você! (você e a infalível tática do heroísmo... eu não agüento). Ah, esqueci, o Sirius te mandou um beijo também.

**Carol: **Querida, só pra esclarecer uma coisa – A Bia deve estar diferente com você porque ontem eu tranquei a gente num armário de vassouras e, bom... ela deve estar meio avoada pensando em mim, entende... (ah, tá, dez vezes ainda. Deixa de ser convencido e de se achar o bom garoto, você não é o único bonitinho e fofo dando sopa não). Tá bom... eu sei que você me ama Bia, não há como esconder. Tá na sua cara. (uh...)

**Rafa: **Oi Rafa. Só pra dizer que o Remus mandou um beijo pra você tá?!

**Aggie-chan: **(pra você ver, né? Filch dorminhoco era só o que faltava mesmo! Mas é que se ele não fosse, não ia rolar direito o que eu queria, entendeu? E obrigada por seus elogios, é bom saber que gosta do que eu escrevo. Quer me mandar um e-mail?). Olá querida! Filch tinha que ser dorminhoco mesmo se não ia melar o salvamento de Lily. Então, que tal no próximo Sábado de novo? Ai, não, não posso. A ruivinha, você sabe como é... Argh! Isso já está me deixando furioso!

**Lilli-Evans: **(a idéia de o James responder os comentários foi da Scarlet. Mas obrigada pelo criativa!) Não tem idéia de quanto isso a anima, Lilli. Ela se acha muito com esse tipo de comentário. (uh, olha só quem está me chamando de convencida). Eu não sou convencido, meu bem, eu sou realista. Olha pra mim! Vê se tudo o que eu digo sobre ser lindo, gostoso, sexy e perfeito é mentira. Vai, dá uma olhadinha nesse corpo perfeito e diga que é mentira. Vai estou esperando. (Tá bom, você é lindo, fofo, inteligente, gostoso e perfeito. Pronto? Era isso que você queria ouvir?). Era, era sim, obrigada flor. Hehehe, eu sou mesmo irresistível...

**Je Black: **Ah, mais uma fã do Sirius. Eu mereço, eu mereço! Eu preciso sumir com ele do mapa por uns tempos... Mas obrigado pelo lindo, querida, isso é muito animador... (hum, eu não tenho msn, todo mundo tem menos eu, mas tudo bem. Se quiser me mandar um e-mail, à vontade). É, se tiver mudado de idéia sobre o Sirius e constatado que o melhor sou eu mesmo, pode entrar em contato comigo também.

**Marmaduke: **Ah, meu Merlin, mais uma pra me odiar?! Assim não vai dar, não! Já basta uma.

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Obrigado pelos elogios, adoramos eles.

**Biba Evans: **Obrigado, querida. (quem tem que agradecer sou eu, criatividade do tamanho do TEXAS! Poxa, isso é que é elogio, hein?). Ih... se tá enchendo muito o ego dela...

Se esquecemos alguém, nos perdoem, então um agradecimento geral pra todo mundo, tá?! Não sabem a força que estão nos dando. Finalmente:

**Capítulo 4 – Traquinagens e porcentagens**

Após cumprir aquela maravilhosa detenção com minha doce rubra flor no **Domingo**, eu resolvi que ia pra aula só para impressioná-la. Claro que eu ia roncar no meio da aula de História da Magia, mas hoje em dia faço tudo pra sair com essa garota...

Então, com muito esforço, me levantei e tomei uma chuveirada gelada para espantar o sono. Fiquei tanto tempo no banheiro que Sirius começou a esmurrar a porta, pedindo que eu me apressasse, se não chegaríamos atrasados. Terminei o banho, me troquei e desci com ele, Aluado e Rabicho para o Salão Principal tomar café da manhã. Fomos debatendo sobre qual era o melhor método para conquistar o coração de pedra da Lily o caminho todo...

"Cara, eu acho que o melhor jeito é encostá-la na parede e fazer o serviço. Fiz isso com uma garota do sexto ano e acho que funcionou", disse Sirius.

"Não, Sirius. Até parece que vai mudar alguma coisa. Quem sabe você não tenta mandar flores, Pontas?", falou Remus.

"Isso eu já tentei umas três vezes", respondi, rindo.

"Acho que você devia mandar um monte de doces pra ela, aposto que ela ia gostar", sugeriu Rabicho.

"Gostar ela até pode, mas não acho que isso vá resolver o problema", disse Sirius.

"Acho que ela me odeia", eu disse.

"Não, cara, não desanima, não. Eu sei um jeito infalível de conquistar uma garota: _deixe-a com ciúmes_, Pontas", disse Remus, com um sorriso cafajeste no canto da boca.

"Aluado, você é um gênio cara!", respondi rindo e dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

"Agora que você percebeu?", perguntou ele, finalizando o debate.

Chagamos as mesas do Salão Principal, que já estava sendo decorado com enfeites para o Dia dos Namorados, e sentamo-nos de frente para Lily e suas amigas, claro.

"Lily, amor, como está essa manhã?", perguntei sorridente.

"Estava melhor sem você, Potter. O que aconteceu? Caiu da cama?".

"Oh, fico emocionado com essa sua demonstração de carinho já a esta hora da matina. Para o seu governo eu não caí da cama, eu acordei porque _não queria perder matéria_", eu disse, repetindo suas palavras da noite anterior.

"Ah, Potter, me deixe em paz", ela respondeu. Ergui os ombros em sinal de indiferença e comecei uma conversa animada com Sirius (que olhava descaradamente para Walsh de vez em quando) sobre nosso próximo plano contra o Ranhoso até que ele apontou com a cabeça para a porta do Salão. Virei-me e vi uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola: Lauren Walter. Nossa, a garota é um espetáculo – cabelos louros e lisos bem compridos, olhos cor de mel, corpo perfeito, patricinha assumida. Um avião, como dizem os trouxas. Único problema: ela e Lily se odeiam. Na verdade, isso não é bem um problema, é minha oportunidade de provocar ciúmes na minha ruivinha...

"Nossa...", eu disse, fingindo estar abobado e seguindo a garota com os olhos. Todos os garotos babavam enquanto ela passava toda cheia de si. Lily virou-se pra ver quem eu estava olhando e depois se voltou para a mesa, bufando. Percebendo isso, assoviei alto para a garota, que estava indo na direção da mesa da Lufa-lufa, sua casa. Ela virou o rosto e me mandou um beijinho de longe. Sorri, cafajeste... eu sou demais mesmo. Às vezes até fico espantado com o meu próprio charme.

"Ai, não sei o que vocês meninos vêem nessa garota. Se vocês olharem bem, ela tem uma tonelada de maquiagem na cara", disse a Thompson, amiga de Lily.

"Ah, isso é inveja. Olha só o corpo dela...", eu disse, ainda fingindo estar babando pela Lufa-lufa. Fingindo não é bem a palavra porque a garota é realmente muito bonita, mas...

"O que é que tem o corpo dela? Ela é normal", disse Lily, bebericando a xícara de leite.

"Normal? Ora Lily, olhe bem. Qualquer pessoa pode dizer que essa garota é... é... nossa...".

"Está bem. Ela pode ser bonita e tudo o mais, mas ela é uma completa pateta, burra como uma porta".

"Do que adianta ser uma garota bonita sem ter cérebro?", perguntou Thompson.

"Ah, hoje em dia só ser bonita pra gente tá ótimo, não é Sirius?"

"Ah é. Olha só, a garota é simplesmente perfeita. É tudo que eu pedi a Merlin...", ele disse, só pra fazer ciúmes na Walsh também, claro.

"Ora, me poupem, Ok? Ela pode ser a garota mais bonita da escola, mas se eu fosse um garoto, graças a Merlin que não sou, eu não sairia com uma garota que não sabe nem o que é um Grindylow", disse Lily. Eu tive vontade de dizer: **_não Lily, você a garota mais linda da escola_** ou **_ela pode ser bonita, mas eu só tenho olhos pra você, minha flor_**,mas em função das circunstâncias eu tive de manter a opinião para deixá-la com ciúmes. Principalmente porque notei uma pequena mudança no tom de sua voz.

"O que é um Grindylow?", perguntou Rabicho. De vez em quando a burrice dele me assusta. Balancei a cabeça em negativa e continuei a falar, ignorando as palavras de Peter.

"Mas você não pode dizer nada porque eu sei que vocês se odeiam. Claro que você ia falar mal da garota, Lily".

"Você pode pensar o que quiser, Potter, sua opinião não me interessa. Meninas, vamos indo que...", Lily continuar a frase para quando Dumbledore pediu para que todos se sentassem, porque ele queria dar um aviso.

"Atenção, atenção, silêncio por favor. Gostaria que se sentassem um pouquinho, isso, obrigado. Temos uma novidade muito boa para vocês! Bem, todos sabem que daqui duas semanas nós vamos comemorar o Dia dos Namorados, certo? Então, o sr. Black nos deu a brilhante idéia de promover um baile à fantasia em homenagem a essa ocasião". Olhei para Sirius, inconformado. Nem pra me falar!

"Surpresa, Pontas!", eu escutei ele dizer, ao meio de toda a algazarra que os alunos estavam fazendo diante da notícia com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

"Seu cachorro, por que não me contou?", eu perguntei rindo. Mas ele não teve tempo de responder.

"Por favor, por favor. Acalmem-se. Muito bem, achei a idéia realmente fantástica! Então tratem de arrumarem seus pares que a festa vai arrasar!", mais vivas e aplausos ecoaram no Salão Principal. Todos agora já se perguntavam com que fantasia iriam à festa.

"Está bem, está bem. Agora, por favor, podem seguir para suas aulas que os professores já estão ficando impacientes", disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

Lily já estava quase desesperada com medo de se atrasar para a aula de História da Magia.

"Espera Lily, preciso falar com você", eu disse, segurando-a pelo braço.

"O que foi, Potter?", ela perguntou numa voz cansada.

"Você quer ir ao baile comigo?". Claro, eu tinha que perguntar. Como não perguntar qualquer coisa do tipo para Lily Evans todos os dias?

"Não".

"Por que?"

"Porque você é arrogante, irritante, imbecil, chato e insistente", ela respondeu.

"Só por isso?".

"Como _só por isso_? _Isso _já é motivo suficiente para eu não sair com você. Eu não sei porque você não desiste logo, você sabe que a resposta é NÃO", disse ela, pegando o material e correndo com as amigas para classe. Ergui os ombros em sinal de indiferença, mas por dentro minhas entranhas reviravam. _O que há de errado com ela? _Pensei.

"Esquentadinha, não?", disse Sirius, mordendo uma maça.

"É. Mas não tem problema, não. Vai ter troco, ah se vai. Ela vai aprender a valorizar James Potter, você vai ver".

"Já estou vendo, você de joelhos, implorando pra casar com ela. Por que é que você não admite, James? Você está apaixonado por ela. Está estampado na sua testa", disse ele, calmamente.

"Não estou, não".

"Então como é que você explica essa sua insistência? Ela te deu um fora e pronto. Mas não. Você continua tentando, desde o quarto ano".

"Ela é um desafio pra mim, Almofadinhas. E vai continuar sendo, até eu conseguir sair com ela", respondi.

"James, pára com isso, cara. Eu já vi o jeito que você olha para ela. Quando você fala dela, seus olhos brilham. Tá na cara".

"Tá, pode até ser. Mas como é que você pode saber? Você nunca se apaixonou, seu cachorro!", eu disse, rindo.

"Você é que pensa Pontas, você é que pensa... agora vamos nessa que o Hendricks vai matar a gente". Depois disso, corremos para a aula de História, que é um porre, antes que tivéssemos detenção a semana inteira por atrasos só na aula do professor Hendricks. Ele é um senhor já velho, com a careca mais brilhante que já vi. Ele sempre implica com a gente porque falamos demais. Mas ele quer o que? Marotos são Marotos, e não ligam para regras.

"Desculpe professor. Nos empolgamos com a notícia do Dumbledore e..."

"Não se preocupe sr. Lupin, ainda faltam muitos alunos, agora sentem-se por favor", disse o professor. Sentamo-nos no fundo como o de costume, esperamos os outros alunos chegarem para começar a aula e o tédio veio. Foi aí que tive uma idéia perfeita. Percebi que nosso tempo de História era junto com a Lufa-lufa e achei os cabelos louros e lisos de Lauren no meio da classe. Sorri para mim. Eu sou demais...

_Lauren,_

_Quer ir comigo ao baile de Dia dos Namorados?_

_Ansioso por sua resposta,_

_James Potter._

É, foi esse o bilhete que eu mandei para ela enquanto Hendricks passava exercícios no quadro negro. Observei-a abrir o papel e dar risadinhas bobas com as amigas. Balancei a cabeça, rindo. Apoiei o queixo em uma das mãos e mantive o rosto sério até ela olhar para mim e dar uma piscadinha, concordando. Fiz que entendi com a cabeça.

"O que foi que você escreveu para ela?", perguntou Remus.

"Pedi para ir ao baile com ela".

"Mas e a Lily?", perguntou ele de novo.

"Ela já disse que não".

"Se deu bem hein, Pontas...", disse Sirius.

"Pois é, Almofadinhas. Quero ver você arranjar coisa melhor".

"Já arranjei".

"Já? Quem? Quando, que eu não vi?"

"Walsh".

"Walsh? Você convidou a Walsh? Quando?", perguntei.

"Antes de você saber da existência desse baile".

"Quis evitar a concorrência, Almofadinhas?"

"Eu nunca tenho concorrência, Pontas".

"E o que foi que ela disse?", perguntei. Mas antes que meu amigo pudesse responder, Hendricks estava olhando para nós com a testa franzida, mãos na cintura e o pé batendo no chão, impaciente. Às vezes Hendricks nos mostra seu eu interior feminino que fica oculto dentro dele e de vez em quando aflora na personalidade...

"Qual é o problema, senhores? Será que eu não podia participar da conversa? O assunto tem haver com a aula?".

"Não, professor", eu respondi.

"Eu tenho cara de palhaço, por acaso?"

"Posso ser sincero?", perguntei. Aí a coisa pegou. Ele foi ficando vermelho de raiva. Vermelho não, roxo. Ele respirava fundo para conter a fúria e não jogar um vaso gigante em nossa direção. Mas, ele foi se acalmando, voltando a cor normal. Acho que Dumbledore teve uma conversinha com ele, para acalmar seus nervos durante as aulas com o sétimo ano.

"Ok. Eu não vou me estressar com vocês dois hoje, hoje não. Ou vocês trocam de lugar ou saem da sala".

"Você está nos dando uma escolha?", perguntou Sirius. O professor hesitou e franziu o cenho de novo.

"Sim". Eu e Sirius trocamos olhares e sorrimos. Levantei, peguei minha mochila e joguei no ombro direito, Sirius fez o mesmo. Caminhamos até a porta e antes de sair fiz um jóia para Remus e dei uma piscadela descarada para Lily. Ouvimos Hendricks gritar de ódio a nossas costas e começamos a rir. É ótimo fazê-lo perder o controle! A única coisa ruim é que a ruivinha deve estar me chamando de irresponsável e inconseqüente agora.

Seguimos para a torre de Astronomia, que estava vazia, encostamo-nos nas paredes da torre e começamos a conversar.

"Com que fantasia você vai, Pontas?".

"Não sei ainda", respondi.

"Eu já".

"Vai do quê?".

"Surpresa".

"Sei...", eu disse. Respirei fundo e baixei a cabeça. Eu estava meio arrependido de ter saído da sala. Lily ia me odiar ainda mais. Mas e daí? O que aquela garota tem haver com a minha vida? Ela é só uma garota CDF metida a certinha, um desafio pra mim. Então por que eu me sentia tão culpado? Eu fiz isso quase minha vida toda e nunca me senti tão preocupado com o que ela acharia disso.

"Pensando nela, Pontas?". Sirius me conhece melhor do que pensei.

"É".

"Você não desiste, não é, cara?", perguntou Sirius.

"Não. Não consigo", respondi, desapontado.

"Eu sei. É a vida meu amigo. Com o lindo, sexy e perfeito do Sirius Black no pedaço, para que aquela ruiva gostosa ia desperdiçar o tempo precioso dela com um quatro olhos magrela como você?", ele disse, rindo. Apenas ri baixo e balancei a cabeça.

"Gostosa é sua mãe, seu desgraçado", eu respondi rindo.

"Ah, James! Minha mãe é incrivelmente horrorosa para um garoto perfeito como eu. Para você ver como é a vida, meu caro", ele disse.

"Você não presta, Sirius", eu falei, ainda rindo.

"É verdade. Eu não presto. Sou cafajeste, cachorro, insensível, cruel, tudo isso que as garotas vivem falando de mim. Mas no fim todas elas suspiram aos meus pés", disse Sirius, cruzando os braços.

"Oh, Faraó da Galinhagem, eu te suplico, ensine-me táticas de conquista úteis com aquela ruiva miserável...", eu disse, fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

"Viu? Até você, James Potter me pedindo táticas de conquista! Então é porque sou realmente bom no que faço... eu sou mesmo irresistível...", ele disse, convencido.

"Não, o irresistível aqui sou eu", retruquei, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

"Vai sonhando... Pontas, será que você não vê? Eu nunca levei sequer um fora na minha vida! Enquanto você... você leva uns três todos os dias!".

"Mentiroso...".

"Eu vivo com garotas a minha volta".

"Como urubus rodeando carniça", eu ri.

"Não, como súditas tentando agradar ao máximo seu rei. Ou então, melhor ainda: como simples reles humanas implorando o carinho de seu Deus!".

"Ah, é? Então cadê seu harém, _Deus_?", perguntei, rindo.

"Ah, acha que eu as quero no meu pé o tempo todo? Elas têm que aprender a valorizar o que lhes é oferecido", ele falou.

"Ah, claro. Como se Hogwarts tivesse esse batalhão de garotas, todas babando por você".

"Ah, claro que tem, Pontas! Eu já perdi a conta de quantas garotas **_diferentes _**eu já saí esse ano".

"Tá, sei. Olha, pelos meus cálculos 49 das garotas de Hogwarts são realmente suas fãs, 31 são minhas, é claro, 13 são do nosso romântico amigo Remus e os 7 que restaram ou votam em branco, ou nos odeiam, ou gostam de outros garotos, o que eu, particularmente, acho realmente muito difícil", eu disse, pensativo.

"Ótima teoria, mas eu encontrei pequenos equívocos nos seus cálculos. A verdade é que 91 das garotas me amam, 5 têm uma quedinha por você, 2 acham o Remus uma gracinha e os últimos 2 são garotas completamente loucas por acharem qualquer outra coisa", ele disse, sorrindo.

"Ah, sua teoria inteira está absurda! Mas é melhor não discutirmos isso, se não ficaremos aqui até amanhã", eu disse.

"Por falar em amanhã, vai marcar um encontro com a Lauren?".

"Não sei. Realmente, preciso saber se vale a pena ir ao baile com ela, preciso saber se ela é uma porta mesmo ou se é história da Lily", respondi. Eu precisava mesmo, ora vai que eu chego lá e a garota começa a falar sobre maquiagem e revistas de fofoca, eu estou perdido!

"Ah, pra mim a Lily ficou mesmo com ciúmes e falou mal dela só pra te provocar".

"Ah tá, da Lily eu posso esperar de tudo meu amigo, de tudo. Agora vamos nessa que o próximo tempo é de Transfiguração". Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça e saímos dali em direção à sala de aula.

Enquanto isso...

"E aí? Tudo pronto?", disse Snape, esfregando uma mão na outra.

"Tudo, paspalho. Vai ser amanhã, após do treino de quadribol", resmungou Malfoy.

"Quantos são na sua gangue?", perguntou o garoto do nariz anormalmente grande.

"Cinco. Seis, com você. Não há como escapar...", respondeu o louro.

"Muito bom... vamos ver quem é o imbecil agora, Potter...".

"Não esqueça do nosso trato, paspalho".

"Ah, claro. Pode avisar o Lord da minha decisão", disse Snape, a voz mais trêmula do que ele esperava.

"E nunca se esqueça da ajuda que estou te dando, um dia posso querer algo em troca...".

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, cabeça de gema. Então está combinado, amanhã?"

"É. Sua vingança será melhor do que você espera, paspalho. E eu aproveito e tiro um sarro daquele grifinório miserável. Argh!".

N/A: Aha... Ficaram curiosos? Acho que vocês já devem ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer, mas esperem pelo próximo capítulo. E espero que este os tenha satisfeito. Demorou sim, porque eu tive uma crise de inspiração e minha querida amiga Helena me ajudou a sair desse colapso nervoso. Quem gosta do Sirius gostou desse capítulo, hein? Mais reviews, pelo amor de Deus!!!!!

Bia Black,

15 de Outubro de 2004.


	6. Você é um anjo?

**Capítulo 5 – Você é um anjo?**

Fomos dormir eram umas duas da manhã daquela segunda-feira por causa de uma violenta guerra de bombas de bosta no dormitório. Aquele cheiro ótimo ficou impregnado em nossos corpos, e vocês bem sabem, garotos charmosos e irresistíveis como nós não podemos sair por aí fedendo assim, perto de garotas, claro. Eu e Sirius tomamos uns sete banhos cada um. Não podíamos correr o risco... o dormitório, que era o de menos, nós limpamos rápido com alguns feitiços.

Acordei com o sol bem na minha cara. Obviamente o cachorro do Sirius não quis me socar hoje, então só abriu a cortina. Eu ODEIO quando ele faz isso. E o mais incrível é que ele só faz isso quando está de bom humor...

"Bom dia, Branca de Neve!", exclamou ele. Fiz uma careta e me escondi sob as cobertas.

"Acho que você quis dizer 'Bela Adormecida', Sirius. Você não sabe nada sobre contos trouxas, não é?", disse Remus, saindo do banheiro já vestido e enxugando os cabelos castanhos.

"Ah, não importa. Anda James! Qual é, meu irmão? Vai acordar ou não?", disse ele me sacudindo.

"Está bem! Já acordei", eu disse, me despindo para tomar a chuveirada gelada de sempre.

"Vocês não cansam de tomar banho, não?", ouvi Rabicho perguntar do quarto.

"É por isso que você não pega ninguém, cara. Você não aprende com os mestres aqui!", disse Sirius, rindo.

"Regra marota muito importante: sempre, sempre esteja o mais limpo e cheiroso possível. Nunca se sabe quando uma garota bonita pode aparecer", eu disse, desligando o chuveiro. (N/A: banho rápido, não?)

"Exatamente. O que é isso?!", ouvi Sirius gritar. Já tinha acabado o banho e voltei ao dormitório enrolado na toalha. Quando vi do que Sirius estava falando eu comecei a rir. Não, eu tive um ataque de risos. Hehehe... Ali estava Rabicho, vestido apenas com uma cuequinha cor de rosa com bolinhas roxas. Eu não agüentei...

"O que isso significa, Peter?", eu me esforcei pra perguntar. Minha barriga já doía de tanto rir. Hahahaha!!!!

"O que tem? O que há de errado? Meu cabelo?", perguntou Rabicho.

"Não seu MONTE DE BOSTA DE DRAGÃO. Quem foi que comprou essa cueca gay pra você?", perguntou Sirius rachando de rir.

"O que há de errado com minha cueca? Não é gay! Foi minha mãe que comprou. Ela disse que ia ficar uma gracinha...", ele disse, inocente.

"Uma gracinha BEM afeminada, eu diria", disse Remus. E eu só rindo... hehehe...

"Ah, não ficou tão ruim assim...".

"Não, que isso. Ficou RIDÍCULO!", eu disse, gargalhando.

"Esqueça a regra do banho: HOMEM QUE É HOMEM NÃO USA CUECA DE CORES AFEMINADAS, HOMEM QUE É HOMEM USA CUECA PRETA OU BRANCA, NO MÁXIMO AZUL! – Na verdade, homem que é homem usa cueca samba canção de seda preta, como eu, claro", disse Sirius.

"Cueca samba canção? Ah, isso pra mim não vinga", disse Remus, rindo também.

"E de seda preta ainda por cima?", perguntou Rabicho.

"Claro!", dissemos eu e Sirius em uníssono. "As mulheres amam. Já fiz uma pesquisa sobre isso", terminei.

"Samba canção não!", disse Rabicho.

"Usar cueca samba canção não quer dizer que ela tenha que ter corações pink, cara", eu disse. Meu ataque já tinha parado e eu já estava trocado, me olhando espelho penteando meu cabelo. Eu sei, é impossível ajeitá-lo, mas o que custa tentar?

"Vamos continuar com esse debate no caminho, se não vamos chegar atrasados de novo", disse Remus. Peguei meu material e descemos juntos para tomar café como sempre.

O resto dia foi normal, a não ser por outro ataque de risos que eu e Sirius tivemos quando Rabicho nos mostrou a sunga verde-limão que a mamãe dele comprou também, hehehe! Aí Sirius tinha que dar outra lição de como ser Maroto, lindo e sexy outra vez:

"Homem que é homem não vai a lugar nenhum; seja praia, piscina, lago, qualquer coisa; de sunga! Ainda mais uma verde-limão! Homem que é homem usa calção, bermuda! Tudo bem que as garotas babam com as minhas coxas musculosas a mostra, mas isso elas podem apreciar em outra ocasião, entendeu, cabeção?".

Às cinco da tarde fui para o meu treino de quadribol. Eu sou tão desatento que nem percebi que estava chovendo. E pra caramba. O treino foi duro, Susan nos fez ficar lá até às sete da noite voando com aquele vento frio batendo na cara. Ah, aquela garota me dá nos nervos! Justo porque eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com a Lauren às seis e meia, perto da biblioteca. Mas aí ferrou tudo.

Tomei um bom banho (outro) no vestiário e saí correndo pra ver se eu ainda podia reparar o furo que eu dei nela. Entrei no castelo, que por sinal estava bem quentinho e continuei correndo, em direção a biblioteca. Pensei bem. _Ah, ela já vai estar bravinha comigo mesmo, pra que ir me cansar mais ainda com ela?_

Dei meia volta e me deparei com Snape parado em pé, com os braços cruzados e com o sorriso de imbecil dele estampado na cara. Era tudo o que eu queria naquela hora... Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava me metendo.

Coloquei a mão no cabo da varinha, só pra garantir.

"Ranhoso. Bom te ver por aqui", eu disse, sério.

"Melhor ainda ver _você_ aqui Potter", ele respondeu. Mas que abusado! Um cara com um nariz tão grande não tem direito de falar assim com um Maroto.

"Ora, ora. Olha quem está se metendo a esperto", eu disse.

"Você não sabe o quanto", ele respondeu. Ele estava confiante demais...

"O que você quer, seu tapado?".

"Eu?".

"Não, minha avó, panaca. Tem mais alguém aqui, por acaso?".

"Eu? Quero vingança, Potter. Vingança. E agora você não tem seus amiguinhos vis aqui pra te ajudar", ele disse. Eu fiz cara de nojo.

"Qual é, Seboso? Acha que eu não consigo te pôr de cabeça pra baixo, vomitando sem parar sozinho?", perguntei.

"Não, eu sei que você pode. Mas não com meus colegas aqui...", ele disse e cinco caras gigantescos apareceram atrás dele. _Agora eu tô fodido,_ pensei. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Snape gritou "Expelliarmus!", minha varinha voou longe e um brutamontes gordão veio pra cima de mim e dei-lhe um chute no meio das pernas, ele ficou gemendo caído no chão, mas tinham mais quatro. Dois deles avançaram, dei um soco forte de direita em um deles, mas outros dois me pegaram pelos braços, enquanto o que estava reclamando do chute que eu dei me deu um murro no nariz. Senti o sangue escorrer.

Me levaram para uma sala qualquer a socos e pontapés e o imbecil do Snape murmurou um feitiço que amarrou meus braços e pernas em correntes grossas presas no teto e no chão. Eu não podia me defender de maneira alguma e os baleias que estavam a comando de Snape começaram a me espancar.

Quebraram meus óculos, me deram murros e mais murros no estômago e eu acho, que de raiva, o idiota que eu acertei primeiro me deu um chute entre as pernas também, pra se vingar.

"É só isso que sabem fazer? É só isso que você consegue fazer, Seboso? Nem com cinco caras me batendo você consegue me derrubar? Covarde", eu disse sorrindo, com esforço.

Snape abriu caminho entre os brutamontes e me deu um soco nas costelas. Não gemi e muito menos gritei. Meu orgulho sempre foi, é e será maior do que qualquer coisa. Bem talvez não maior que... bom deixa pra lá, isso não vem ao caso.

"Eu sei fazer isso também, Potter", ele disse, desdenhoso.

"Não doeu, panaca. Não sabe nem dar um soco!", respondi rindo, mas engasgando com o sangue na garganta. "Não tem coragem de me enfrentar sozinho e teve que chamar seus amantes? COVARDE".

E ele me deu outro chute entre as pernas. Esse doeu. O encarei furioso. A única coisa que eu podia pensar era vingança. Depois que eu saísse dali ele ia pagar muito caro. Mas muito mesmo.

"É que eu não queria sujar minhas mãos em você, Potter".

"Oh, não me diga! A mamãe não quer que o neném Ranhoso dela suje as mãozinhas dele no titio Potter. Mas que lástima", eu disse. "COVARDE".

"CALE A BOCA, POTTER!", ele berrou. Eu ri. Simplesmente ri da situação.

"Covarde", repeti, ainda rindo.

"Já disse pra CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA!!!".

"Ou o quê? Vai chamar a mamãe pra te salvar do Potter malvado?". E eu ainda ria. Para minha surpresa, ele sorriu.

"Podem continuar, rapazes. Vou ficar logo ali observando esse filho da mãe apanhar. Vamos quem vai rir agora. Podem pegar pesado", ele disse.

E eles continuaram a me bater, até quebrarem todos os ossos que me restavam. Mas eu não gritava e nem gemia. Eu não daria esse gostinho para aquele desgraçado. Ah, não.

"Vingança é realmente gratificante, não é? Veja só, Potter, olhe só pra você. Mas que lástima! O garoto mais popular da escola apanhando feio!", ouvi Snape dizer. "Agora eu to caindo fora. Divirta-se! Esses caras são ótimas companhias!", ele terminou e o vi sair do cômodo.

Meu nariz estava quebrado, minhas costelas estilhaçadas e toda vez que eu era acertado agüentava firme para não chorar de dor. Eu não ia gritar. Eu não ia.

Estava certo de que ia morrer a pancadas e estava quase perdendo a consciência. Fechei os olhos e baixei a cabeça. Só um milagre pra me salvar e alguém me encontrar lá.

De repente os socos e chutes pararam, mas não abri os olhos pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Só podia ser o meu milagre.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", ouvi uma voz dizer.

Senti alguém se aproximar de mim e uma mão suave passou e permaneceu em meu rosto ensangüentado. Abri os olhos com esforço e a vi. Vi uma garota de pele clara, os olhos verdes e brilhantes olhando pra mim e os cabelos rubros caindo em sua face. Era Lily. Ah, mas que milagre!

"Ai! Hum, er... Potter? Potter? Fala comigo, por favor!".

"Você é um anjo?", perguntei, mas logo fiz uma careta de dor.

"Ah, meu Merlin! Você está bem?", ela perguntou preocupada.

"O que você acha?". Eu quis sorrir, mas pensei melhor e decidi que ia doer muito. E sua mão ainda estava em meu rosto.

"O que eu faço? Merlin, o que eu faço?!".

"Vá chamar Sirius. Ele sabe o que fazer", eu disse com esforço.

"Não! Vou chamar Dumbledore!".

"Lily, não. Me ouça. Vá chamar Sirius. Depois peça para Rabicho buscar Dumbledore e McGonagall se quiser", eu disse, deixando escapar uma exclamação de dor. Nunca pensei que falar pudesse doer tanto.

"Tá", ela disse, virando-se para ir embora. Nem parecia a Lily esquentada e rabugenta de sempre.

"Lily, não está esquecendo de nada, não?".

"Oh, céus!", ela voltou e com um feitiço fez desaparecer as correntes que me prendiam. Com outro feitiço, ela me colocou no chão devagar. Sentei-me com muita dificuldade e encostei na parede. "Você vai ficar bem?", ela perguntou.

"Vou, se você for logo antes que esses malditos saiam do efeito do feitiço", respondi. Tossi com o sangue na garganta. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e desapareceu pela porta.

Acho que fiquei esperando uns dez minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, quando Sirius irrompeu no cômodo.

"JAMES!", ele disse, correndo para onde eu estava.

"Me ajude a levantar", eu disse. Ele me puxou por um dos braços e apoiou meu peso sobre o ombro direito. Lily estava esperando na porta com um Remus preocupado e Rabicho devia estar dizendo a Dumbledore o que acontecera.

"Vamos te levar para ala hospitalar", disse Remus. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Ajude-me aqui, Aluado", disse Sirius. Remus correu para me segurar do outro lado.

Estávamos andando pelo corredor quando Peter, McGonagall e o diretor apareceram.

"Oh, Merlin! O que foi que aconteceu?! Vamos logo para a enfermaria!", disse a professora. Dumbledore conjurou uma maca e enfeitiçou-a para me levar flutuando.

Chegando a enfermaria, fui colocado em uma cama com cuidado.

"Os senhores, por favor, fiquem do lado de fora", disse a professora.

"Mas nós queremos saber o estado dele!", escutei Remus protestar.

"Não. Os senhores ficam aqui fora", disse Dumbledore, calmamente. E meus amigos se calaram.

Ouvi som de passos e de repente a voz de Madame Pomfrey inundou meus ouvidos.

"Oh! Merlin! Oh! O que foi que houve? O Salgueiro Lutador o pegou?".

"Ele está muito machucado, será que está em condições de dizer alguma coisa?", disse McGonagall.

"Eu estou sim, AI!", gritei. Pelo meu diagnóstico rápido naquele momento, minhas costelas tinham se moído completamente e o que restou delas estava perfurando minhas entranhas.

"Oh, Merlin!" disse McGonagall.

"Não dá pra notar que eu acabei de levar uma surra?".

N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Claro que não, né? Onde já se viu, gostar que o pobre James leve uma surra dessas? Pelo menos a Lily o salvou, certo? Eu sei que ficou curto, mas fazer o quê? Eu não tenho tanta inspiração assim! E já teve emoção demais nesse capítulo para os seus pobres corações carentes agüentarem... por isso separei o cap. 4 do 5.

O próximo capítulo vai ser muito melhor, vocês vão ver.

E sobre o assunto do começo, hum, podem dar seus palpites sobre as cuecas e sungas, tá? Hihihi... Abraços.

Ah, foi mal o palavrão, mas é que é o que o James pensaria numa hora como aquela. Não consigo imaginá-lo dizendo: To ferrado.

Bia Black,

18 de Outubro de 2004.


	7. resposta das reviews

Tá bom, eu sei, eu sei que vocês queriam o sexto capítulo, mas não foi dessa vez... Sei que eu e Bia demoramos 570 mil séculos pra postar, mas é que aconteceram uns probleminhas quando anexamos o arquivo pra mandar pra Bárbara (nossa beta). Aí demorou mesmo.

Então, como da outra vez, queremos agradecer. Não adianta chiar, queremos dizer alguma coisa.

E o capítulo 6 vai estar no ar o mais breve possível. Bom, vamos nessa:

**Helena: **Você acha mesmo que a Lily tá comendo mosca? Eu acho que ela já tá engolindo até jacaré (exagerado...), ah é verdade! Obrigada pelo gracinha. Só não peço pra sair com você por causa da Bia, já que você confessou que ela também me acha uma gracinha... (HELENA!), ah, qual o problema, meu amor? Isso eu já sabia. Tá na sua cara. A propósito, Sirius recebeu o beijo e ele disse que quer repetir a dose no Sábado, se você puder... Estou cansando dessa história de cupido...

**BabI**** Black: **Olha, em função da sua review meu amigo Sirius ficou meio que irritado... Ele disse bem assim: "O que há com aquela garota? _Não sou substituta de ninguém. _O que ela quis dizer com isso? Ah, mais uma louca que não quer admitir que está doidinha por mim e fica fazendo jogo duro. Ah, garotas. Uma mais complicada que a outra. Mas você vai ver, Pontas. Qualquer dia eu pego ela de jeito...". Foi isso que ele disse. Aí, você é que sabe. Só prepare o seu emocional, qualquer dia ele te pega pra te dar uns amassos na Torre de Astronomia. Ei, já perceberam que todo mundo faz da Torre de Astronomia um antro de amor? É sério! Qualquer dia eu também te levo lá, Bia... (oh, Deus!) Me chamou? (eu mereço). Merece o quê? (deixa pra lá).

**Lilli-Evans**Curiosa, não? Bom, agora você já sabe o que aconteceu. James lindo? Obrigado, assim eu fico encabulado... (não, assim você fica convencido), é pode ser também.

**Aggie-chan**(ah, o James é fofo por natureza...), Oh, que declaração! Ultimamente você está muito romântica pro meu gosto, Bia... Que história é essa de sair com o Sirius? Se você sair com ele nem pense em olhar pra esse meu rosto fofo de novo, entendeu bem?

**Rafa: **Em função do seu pedido aqui está: (abraços para minha amigona Rafa, que mesmo não lendo essa fanfic me incentiva e me inspira de vez em quando... Beijos). Por que será que o Remus está tão interessado nela? (talvez porque a Thompson seja inspirada nela).

**Isabelle: **Obrigado, adoramos seus comentários.

**Marmaduke**** Scarlet: **Você saiu no tapa com uma garota? Bom se eu fosse esse garoto que você gostava, nem era pra tanto. Eu ficava com as duas e pronto. (James!). Qual é o problema? Ah, me esqueci. Vocês nos querem só pra vocês, certo? Ah, ainda bem que tem mulher sobrando no mundo. (Ainda bem? AINDA BEM? NUNCA MAIS OUSE DIZER ISSO, JAMES POTTER!).

**Carol: **Nem adianta falar com a Carol, ela já arranjou o dela... que pena. (o quê?) Não, nada.

**Luna-br**Obrigado.

**Mileevans**obrigado, mesmo eu não tendo entendido muito bem sua review. Mas tudo bem.

Se esquecemos alguém, nos perdoem. Ah, responderemos as ótimas reviews que recebemos quando postarmos o capítulo seis. N/a: fiquei impressionada com o número de comentários dessa vez.


	8. Dia de Paciente

**Aha! Aqui estamos nós outra vez! Agradecimentos:**

**Helena: Galinha? Que isso, da onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? (Da onde Helena? Que absurdo... Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas sobre o pobrezinho e carente do James...) Galinha é uma palavra realmente forte, Helena. (é forte mas é a que te descreve melhor...). Você disse que não estavam reclamando. (Mas não estamos, James. Desde quando eu reclamo disso?). Bom esquece. É isso! Por isso que eu gosto dessa garota. Isso mesmo, a Lily ainda vai dar o braço a torcer... (eu sei que sou má, mas já expliquei isso...). E sem comentários sobre sua conversa com o Sirius.**

**Lilli-Evans: Oh, ficou com dó de mim, não foi? E aqui está o capítulo. Esperamos que goste...**

**Pikena: Tava sumida, hein? Tudo bem. Bom, pode deixar estou bem melhor... Totalmente curado. Só a Bia me fazer companhia já foi um bom remédio... (Ah, James, não me dê falsas ilusões).**

**Lisa Black: Essa é das minhas! Elogiou meu orgulho... E, obrigada por se preocupar em fazer o Snivellus em pedaços, mas acho que eu e Sirius preferimos um coisa mais pessoal, se é que você me entende. Não vai querer quebrar suas unhas naquele panaca...**

**BiaGranger****: (hum, uma chará...) Obrigada. Espero que não tenha acordado sua mãe...**

**SarahLupinBlack****: Não se preocupe querida. Pronto para outra... (maroto mais bonito – JAMES POTTER. Não que o Sirius não esteja ali, no páreo, né...) Hum, bom saber disso... (Desculpe pela decepção. Mas agora é capítulo!)**

**Isabelle: (sou malvada mesmo... agora sei o que JK sentiu quando matou Sirius... o que foi realmente imperdoável). Obrigado, aqui está o próximo capítulo.**

**Laynier: Outra querendo acabar com pobre Ranhoso... Hoje em dia não é difícil achar pessoas que não gostem dele...**

**Mile-evans: Obrigado. Calma, eu tô bem... E realmente, pelo menos foi a minha deusa do fogo que me salvou...**

**Marmaduke Scarlet: Hehehe, gostei da sua review. Certo, bom eu e Sirius somos a favor da samba canção preta e do calção. Mas isso é um assunto para vocês mulheres discutirem, afinal, é a opinião de vocês que conta...(e ok, só um minuto: James, Scarlet disse que ela achou seu comentário EXTREMAMENTE machista. E eu também acho). Mas o que foi que disse?**

**Witches: (adoro sua reviews!). Aqui está o capítulo, sem mais pressões.**

**Maryanne Weasley: Hehehe, obrigado pelo lindo e pela preocupação.**

**Milla Malfoy: Hey, calma, eu já estou bem. Incrível, essas garotas me amam! (James, não começa).**

**GaBi****-PoTTeR: (adoro seus comentários!). Certo, mais uma que ama o Sirius. Meu Merlin, onde esse mundo foi parar? E Remus disse que está te mandando um beijo, já que você é a única que lembra do coitado...**

**Capítulo 6 – Dia de paciente**

O diagnóstico todo foi: Três costelas quebradas e uma trincada; nariz estilhaçado; cortes no supercílio e perto da boca e nove hematomas distribuídos pelo corpo. Eles me deixaram um bagaço! Literalmente! E ainda por cima, quando eu disse a McGonagall que tinha sido o Snape, ela disse que ia investigar o caso, pois na sala não tinha nenhum vestígio dele. Ah, mas isso vai ter vingança. Ah, se vai...

No dia seguinte eu já estava bem melhor, mas não pude ir para aula, naturalmente. Ah, que lástima! Eu ia perder tanta matéria... principalmente os dois tempos de Poções... tcs, tcs, tcs... que pena... Mas em compensação fiquei lá mofando, sem ver ninguém, pois todos estavam em aula. Foi um porre.

Mas na hora do almoço, Sirius, Remus e Peter vieram me fazer uma visita, claro.

"Como você está, cara?", disse Almofadinhas, sentando-se em uma das poltronas que Madame Pomfrey conjurou gentilmente.

"Eu estou bem. Aquele Ranhoso desgraçado não me derrubou ainda".

"EU SABIA! Desculpe", ele disse a Madame Pomfrey quando ela o fuzilou com o olhar. "Eu sabia que era tudo culpa daquele babaca. Argh! Precisamos planejar o troco".

"Claro. E quanto mais cedo, melhor", eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ele fez isso porque vocês sempre o azaram. Sempre, sem motivo algum", disse Remus.

"E?", perguntamos eu e Sirius.

"E que ele quis dar o troco".

"Ah! Então só porque eu e Sirius lançamos uns feitiços nele de vez em quando ele tem o direito de mandarem me espancar?", eu disse irritado.

"Não, é claro que não, James. Isso foi ridículo. Só quis dizer que talvez ele tenha motivos suficientes para querer vingança. Como daquela vez que, bom... Mas não esse tipo de vingança. Só isso. Eu acho que ele tem problemas psicológicos".

"Pois então. Agora o Pontas tem motivos suficientes para planejar vingança contra ele também, não é?", disse Sirius.

"Ah, deixa pra lá", disse Remus. "Como está se sentindo? Você está bem mesmo?".

"Se você desconsiderar minhas costelas que estão doendo e meu nariz quebrado, eu estou bem".

"Tudo bem, eu sei que o Ranhoso é um babaca e tudo mais, mas que ele fez um trabalho bem feito, ele fez", disse Sirius. "Eu consigo ver o lado bom dessa história toda".

"Ah é? Qual?", perguntou Remus.

"O Pontas ficou mais feio, então sobram mais garotas pra mim!". O encarei de novo, sem acreditar no que tinha escutado.

"Seu cachorro". Olha que amigo que eu arranjei...

"Estou brincando, Pontas. Você sabe disso. Bom, voltando ao assunto, eu acho melhor esperar o baile do Namorados passar antes da vingança", ele disse.

"É, eu também acho", respondi. "Vamos deixar as coisas acalmarem primeiro. Deixa ele pensar que eu tomei um susto e que tudo vai ficar por aí. Aliás, Sirius, você está proibido de azará-lo até a gente bolar um plano".

"O quê? Não mesmo", ele disse cruzando os braços. "Ninguém com um nariz tão grande e tão retardado pode ficar sem ser azarado esse tempo todo!".

"Agora vai poder. Ele tem que pensar que ele conseguiu nos intimidar com essa surra que me deram. Temos que pegá-lo de surpresa...", eu disse esfregando as mãos.

"Olha, se vocês estão mesmo pensando em planejar uma vingança, eu acho que o Pontas está certo Almofadinhas", disse Remus.

"Ah, esse é o Remus que eu conheço...", eu disse, dando-lhe tapas no ombro.

"E a Lily?", perguntou Sirius.

"O que tem ela?", eu disse.

"Ora, ela não veio te visitar ainda?".

"Não. Duvido muito que ela o faça. Orgulhosa...", eu respondi.

"Eu não acho. Lily pode ser muito doce e gentil quando quer", disse Remus. Todos o olhamos perplexos. Como é que ele podia saber isso? Com é que Remus poderia saber que Lily Evans pode ser doce quando quer?

"Como? O que foi que disse?", perguntei estreitando os olhos.

"Eu disse que Lily pode ser gentil quando quer. Durante nossas aulas de Aritmancia, ela tem me tratado muito bem. Como um amigo, quero dizer". Eu sabia que ele tinha notado a mudança no meu tom de voz, mas se manteve impassível.

"Amigo?", eu disse.

"É Pontas. Eu te disse semana passada. Ela sentou do meu lado, pois não tinha mais lugares vazios e começamos a conversar".

"Conversar?".

"É James. Eu até falei de você... Mas aí ela fechou a cara".

"Fechou a cara?", eu disse.

"É, Pontas, mas que coisa! Quer parar de me repetir?", ele disse. "Então, como estava dizendo. Eu comecei a falar que você não era tão ruim assim e que talvez vocês formassem um casal legal e...".

"Ah, assim está melhor. Pode continuar", eu disse.

"Obrigado. Que vocês podiam formar um casal legal e que não só eu como outras pessoas com quem eu já tinha conversado acham que vocês combinam muito, mas...", Aluado falou.

"Mas o quê?", eu perguntei.

"Vai me deixar falar ou não?". Sirius e Peter nos olhavam atentos.

"Vou. Pode falar".

"Mas ela disse: _será que não podíamos mudar de assunto? Já tenho que agüentar o Potter todo o dia. Por que não falamos sobre você? Ou sobre os exames de fim de ano?._ Foi isso que ela falou", ele terminou.

"Então foi isso? E por que você não me contou antes?", perguntei intrigado.

"Porque você e o Almofadinhas estavam jogando snap e você nem prestou atenção no que eu estava dizendo".

"Ah, certo. Obrigado Remus. Você tem é um grande amigo, cara", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Ei, qual é? Tá me chutando?", perguntou Sirius. Eu ri.

"Não Sirius".

"Bom, voltando", disse Remus. "Vocês é que são grandes amigos pra mim. Eu nunca vou ter como agradecer vocês por tudo o que têm feito, eu...".

"Ah, gente, vamos parar com isso se não Rabicho vai começar a chorar de emoção...", disse Sirius, rindo e bagunçando os cabelos de Peter. Cara, se tem alguma coisa que eu não abro mão pela Lily, são meu amigos.

"Certo. Mas eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês...", disse Aluado, com um sorriso cafajeste no canto da boca.

"O quê?", eu perguntei.

"Já arranjei um par para o baile".

"Quem?", perguntou Rabicho interessado. Eu nem sei porque ele se interessa, ele mesmo nunca arranja um par. A não ser que uma alma feminina, de muito boa vontade, aceite desencalhá-lo.

"Lisa", ele respondeu e suas bochechas coraram. Que gracinha, eu tenho um amigo apaixonado...

"Lisa? Lisa Thompson? Eu não acredito! Meu Merlin! Isso é um milagre!", Sirius exclamou.

"Aluado, eu não acredito, cara! E como foi que aconteceu?", perguntei.

"Ah, eu simplesmente decidi isso enquanto você estava no treino de quadribol. Estava sentado numa poltrona, perto da lareira quando ela entrou, sozinha, devo acrescentar, pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda. Aí eu não tive escolha", ele disse, erguendo os ombros.

"Mas como foi que você falou?", perguntou Rabicho.

"Foi assim:

- Hum, Lisa?_ - _ela virou-se e sorriu.

- Olá Remus.

- Eu estive pensando, hum, você já tem par para o baile?_ –_ bem direto não acham? Eu estava com uma coragem inacreditável.

- Ah, não. Ainda não_ - _ela corou. Isso me encorajou ainda mais...

_- _Então você aceitaria ir comigo? _-, _eu não sei da onde eu tirei essas palavras. Foi tão espontâneo...

- Ah..._- _e ela se calou. Eu gelei por dentro. Ela não quer ir comigo, ela não vai comigo, pensei, e baixei a cabeça.

- Eu vou entender se não quiser, eu...

- Eu aceito -Pronto. Aquilo revirou minhas entranhas e fiquei mudo. Fiquei encarando aqueles olhos castanhos e profundos e...".

"E?????", perguntamos nós todos.

"E foi!", ele respondeu rindo.

"Vocês se beijaram? Vocês dois se beijaram?", perguntou Rabicho. Remus afirmou com a cabeça. Nossa, dava pra ver nos olhos daquele lobinho que aquele foi um dos melhores momentos da vida dele.

"Eu não acredito! Como foi que eu não vi isso?!", disse Sirius.

"Você, meu caro Sirius, estava muito entretido com a Walsh naquele momento".

"Ah, é. Foi", ele disse sorrindo, cafajeste.

"Você também, Almofadinhas? Como é que foi?", eu perguntei.

"Ah... muito bom... ótimo, devo dizer. Foi assim:

- Anne? – ela estava lendo um livro. Me sentei ao lado dela, no sofá do Salão Comunal.

- Oh, olá Sirius. – ela sorriu. Hehe...

- O que está lendo?

- Nada de importante... – ela disse fechando o livro rapidamente.

- Quer dizer que eu sou mais importante que a sua leitura?

- Você é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida Sirius. – ela disse séria. Normalmente eu acharia aquilo um absurdo, quero dizer, quando elas se apaixonam não adianta me comprometer, elas sabem disso. Mas eu sorri. Sorri porque eu fiquei realmente feliz com aquelas palavras.

- Você é linda, sabia? – eu disse, passando o dorso da mão gentilmente em seu rosto. Ela corou.

- Já me disseram isso antes, mas nunca foi tão bom ouvir. – eu sorri. O que é que eu estava esperando? Já era para ter rolado um beijo antes mesmo do 'nada de importante'! Mas eu queria ficar encarando aqueles olhos azuis, eu queria me afogar neles.

- Fico feliz por isso... – mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ela me agarrou pela gola da camisa e me beijou! Cara, aquilo foi demais! Nunca foi tão bom beijar uma garota. E a gente ficou ali, no maior amasso sem dizer mais nada".

"Ah, muito bom hein? Vocês se falaram hoje?", perguntei.

"Claro. Nos beijamos hoje de manhã também...".

"Ah, mas o que é isso? Eu sou o único que estou sobrando aqui!", eu disse.

"E eu?", perguntou Rabicho.

"Você não conta pra essas coisas, Rabicho", disse Sirius. "Mas aposto que a Walter vai vir te visitar e você pode aproveitar para...".

"Eu entendi", eu disse, rindo. "Bom, acho melhor vocês irem andando, se não vão perder aula de Herbologia".

"Quem liga para Herbologia, Pontas?", disse Sirius, levantando-se.

"Eu ligo!", disse Rabicho.

"Pois então. Ninguém importante liga para Herbologia", disse Almofadinhas, ignorando o olhar furioso de Peter.

"Fica bem Pontas", disse Remus.

"Pode deixar. E vê se vai falar com a Thompson hoje e a convide para ir a Hogsmeade", eu disse. Ele apenas sorriu. E meus amigos foram embora e mais uma vez o tédio tomou conta daquele lugar. Argh!

Fiquei lá o resto da tarde e recebi mais uma ilustre visita. É, eu sei que vocês pensaram na Lily, mas...

"Oh, James! E eu achando que você tinha me deixado lá plantada de propósito!", disse Lauren, quando entrou na ala hospitalar e me viu sentado na cama.

"Eu nunca faria isso com você, minha flor...", menti. Na verdade, eu tinha resolvido não me encontrar com ela de última hora, e quando dei meia volta... bom, vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

"Eu sei disso, ursinho". Ursinho? **_Ursinho?_** Qual é a dessa garota? Mal acabamos de nos conhecer e ela me vem com esse apelido? "Eu trouxe flores pra você", e ela me entregou um buquê bem escasso de margaridas.

"Oh, obrigado", eu respondi, colocado as flores murchas no vaso da cabeceira. "Lauren?".

"Sim, ursinho?", ah, assim não vai dar não...

"Eu estive pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo na próxima ida a Hogsmeade", eu disse.

"Hum, vou pensar no seu caso", ela disse fazendo charme, mexendo nos cabelos louros.

"Você não vai deixar esse pobre garoto aqui, todo machucado sem sua resposta, vai?", perguntei.

"Mas é claro que não. Estamos combinados, então?", ela respondeu.

"Claro". Ela sorriu. Alguma voz dentro de mim dizia: _Isso não vai dar certo, James Potter. Olha só para ela! Lauren não é ruiva, nem tem olhos verdes e nem é tão bonita quanto a Lily. Lily é muito mais inteligente que essa daí. E ela nem te chamaria desse apelido ridículo. _Mas o que era aquilo? Minha própria consciência me dizendo que sair com a Lauren seria um engano? Ah, não. Lily pode ser muito importante para mim, está certo, mas isso não me impede de sair com outras garotas que possam me dar mais valor. Ou impede?

"Está bem então", ela disse, saindo da enfermaria.

Logo depois que ela saiu, Sirius, Remus e Rabicho me fizeram companhia até a hora do jantar e conversamos bastante. Eu ia ficar na ala hospitalar até amanhã, na hora do almoço. Então, depois que eles foram embora, fiquei sozinho de novo.

Estava pensando na Lauren e na ida a Hogsmeade quando a voz da Madame Pomfrey inundou meus ouvidos:

"Você tem visita de novo Potter", ela disse, com um sorriso. Estranhei visitas a essa hora, já que quase todo mundo devia estar no Salão Comunal.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar quem era, Thompson apareceu na porta da enfermaria, acompanhada de Walsh e para a minha surpresa, Lily. Ah! Aí minha vida melhorou...

"Estamos atrapalhando?", disse Walsh. Sorri triunfante.

"Não, querida. Entrem", disse Madame Pomfrey. As três caminharam até a minha cama. Walsh sorriu contente, Thompson parecia curiosa e Lily, bom esta estava com os braços cruzados e tentava não olhar para mim. Sorri de novo...

"Hum, olá Pot... Será que posso te chamar de James?", perguntou Walsh. Sorri.

"Claro cunhada, senta aí", eu disse. Ela corou e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Thompson e Lily fizeram o mesmo.

"Vejo que já está sabendo", ela disse.

"As notícias correm...", eu respondi.

"Pois é. Meia Hogwarts já está sabendo".

"Lily nos disse que você tinha levado uma...", começou Thompson.

"Surra? É verdade. E se não fosse por ela eu podia estar bem pior", eu disse, encarando Lily. Ela encontrou meu olhar e logo virou a cabeça em direção a janela.

"É. Mas você está bem agora, não é?", continuou Thompson.

"Claro. Madame Pomfrey cuidou de mim muito bem", eu respondi, sorrindo.

"Certo. Então nós vamos indo que eu tenho que terminar meus deveres de Aritmancia", Lily disse levantando-se, seguida pelas amigas. "Tchau Potter".

"Ok. Obrigado pela visita garotas. Hum, Lily? Será que você vá, posso falar com você um instante?", perguntei. Se ela teve a boa vontade de ir me visitar, eu não podia deixá-la ir embora assim, sem mais nem menos.

"Hum, nós estávamos de saída mesmo", disse Walsh.

"Sim. Melhoras, James", disse Thompson, saindo da enfermaria acompanhada por Walsh. Eu me levantei da cama e fiquei em pé.

"Diga Potter".

"Por que você insiste em me chamar de Potter? Até suas amigas me chamam de James!", eu disse.

"Pra ver se você se toca e aprende a me chamar de Evans".

"Ah. Eu queria agradecer por..."

"Não precisa Potter".

"Vai me deixar falar?", perguntei. Ela estava de frente pra mim, os cabelos acaju presos num bonito rabo de cavalo, os olhos verdes mais brilhantes do que nunca.

"Fale Potter".

"Como posso te agradecer?".

"Já disse que não precisa. Você fica me devendo essa". Eu estava esperando que ela dissesse: _Que tal você me deixar em paz pra sempre?_ Poxa, isso é um avanço.

"Não gosto de dever nada pra ninguém, Lily", eu respondi.

"Certo, então não ouse fazer o que está pensando, que eu sei o que é, porque vai ser muito pior, e não vou encarar como agradecimento nenhum", ela disse. Como é que ela sabia que eu ia beijá-la? _Viu? A Lily é sua alma gêmea, ela lê seus pensamentos, James Potter._ Pela segunda vez a minha consciência me dizendo coisas absurdas. Eu só posso estar ficando maluco! Essa porrada que me deram mexeu mesmo com o meu cérebro...

"Certo, e como é que você sabe o que eu estou pensando?", perguntei. Eu não podia deixar transparecer que ela realmente sabia o que eu pretendia fazer.

"Te conheço melhor do que você pensa, Potter, e convivi demais com você para saber o que esses seus miolos pensam. Mais do que gostaria. Mas não precisa de nada, talvez você fizesse o mesmo por mim".

"Talvez? Talvez?! Lily, acho que você não me conhece tanto quanto pensa", eu disse rindo. Talvez? Até parece! Faria isso e muito mais. E ainda sairia como herói. Pra falar a verdade eu não me senti muito bem com esse ato de heroísmo de Lily. Claro que fiquei feliz, ora ela praticamente me odeia. Mas é sempre o cara que salva a mocinha, entende, parece que eu não consegui me virar sozinho e dependi dela para sair dali. E foi isso mesmo.

"Pois então. Não precisa de nada", ela disse virando-se para ir embora.

"Espera Lily".

"O que é?", ela virou-se de novo.

"Quer sair comigo?".

"Não, Potter. Quantas vezes vou ter que responder isso?".

"Até quando você aceitar".

"O que nunca vai acontecer", ela respondeu.

"Você é que pensa. Um dia, quando você menos esperar, vai se encontrar envolvida em meus braços e vai gostar disso".

"Ah, claro. Vai sonhando... Agora, eu tenho que ir, Potter".

"Ok. Boa noite. Sonhe comigo".

"Boa noite Potter", ela disse revirando os olhos e saindo dali. E mais uma vez eu a vejo ir embora. Oh vida! Mas até que não foi tão ruim, ela não gritou comigo. Ah, Lily. Um dia você vai descobrir que eu sou o cara da sua vida.

N/A: E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Meio sem graça, né? Mas toda fic tem seu capítulo mais sem sal. É sério. Maroto Apaixonado teve um capítulo ruim: Nobre James. Foi o pior, cara! Mas calma, o próximo é o passeio a Hogsmeade e prometo caprichar!!! Reviews, please!!!!!!!!

Bia Black,

10 de Novembro de 2004.


	9. Justamente a ruiva teimosa

Olá pessoal! Tá bom, sabemos, demoramos. Muito. (O que posso dizer? A culpa foi minha, claro. Mas o pc da minha querida beta simplesmente resolveu assim, empacar de repente. Desculpe Bárbara, espero que não fique chateada, mas a pressão tava grande). Ok, vamos nessa que eu to com fogo hoje...

N/a: Antes dos agradecimentos, quero dizer pra Júlia que aquele dia no carro você acabou acertando a fantasia do Sirius, mas eu disse que não... Só no capítulo que vem vocês saberão a fantasia de Sirius Black... AH! NÃO QUERO RECLAMAÇÕES SOBRE O COMPRIMENTO DESTE CAPÍTULO, ESTÁ MAIOR DO QUE DEVIA!

Helena: (Infelizmente, minha amiga, devo dar-lhe a terrível notícia de que Walsh saiu do nada.). Sou galinha, mas sou legal. Hum... então tá. Como foi que descobriu meu signo? Essas mulheres. Nos conhecem mais do que pensamos...

Bia Granger: (minha chara). Não esquenta não. Daqui pra frente as coisas vão melhorar... tem razão sobre Aluado. Ele sempre fica na pior quando se trata de garotas... mas agora virou um pegador...

Witches: Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa – Vícios não são bons para a saúde realmente. Mas não acho que uma leitura sobre MIM vá fazer algum mal pra você, querida... Muito pelo contrário... (James Potter, controle-se ,por favor). Bia, só porque tranquei a gente no armário ontem, não quer dizer que você possa dizer o que posso ou não responder a uma de nossas comentaristas. (bia completamente vermelha Você é cruel, James).

Nath Mansur: Sissi? Espera só o Almofadinhas ouvir essa... Haha, você é um gênio! Ah, alma gêmea soa bestamente, realmente. Mas o que posso fazer? Não consigo controlar meu subconsciente.

Babi: (MINHA BETA!) Ol�, como vai? Certo. Obrigado pelas condolências, mas já estou melhor. (Não estou aborrecida. Desde que me responda os e-mails com mais rapidez, tá tudo certo...).

Sarah-Lupin-Black: (estou muito bem obrigado. Ainda mais depois de ontem...) Não liga pra ela. Ficou meio lelé, pensando na vida e suspirando desde o episódio do armário...

Marmaduke: (você estava com vontade de chorar?) Pobrezinha. (que bom que conseguimos fazê-la mudar o astral). Apesar do "ursinho" visivelmente escrito na sua review, eu gosto de você... : "Pobre James, tá todo quebradão, infelizmente não foi por aquele motivo néam?". (sem comentários).

Pikena: Que bom que gostou. Esperamos sua review para esse capítulo turbulento...

Mile-Evans: Olá. Bem, como prometamos, caprichamos neste aqui. Esperamos que goste.

Miss. Leandra Friendship Black: Levei porrada, mas to numa boa realmente. Um maroto sabe como se sair bem de todas as situações... Sobre esse negócio de linha do amor e do ódio... Você vai ver. Ou melhor ler.

Mari-Buffy: Bem, espero mesmo que ela tenha sonhado comigo. Mas aquela ruiva é simplesmente DIFÍCIL. Mas eu consigo. Ah, se consigo.

**Capítulo 7 – Justamente a ruiva teimosa**

Na hora do almoço, no dia seguinte, Madame Pomfrey finalmente me liberou. Não exatamente na hora do almoço, ela me deu um monte de recomendações e etc... Então corri direto para a torre da Grifinória, peguei meu material e fui direto para aula de Feitiços.

Bati na porta e ouvi o "Entre", do professor Flitwick. Abri a porta e todos os alunos viraram-se para mim.

"Ah, com licença professor, é que Madame Pomfrey me...", mal entrei na sala e escutei Sirius berrar meu nome.

"PONTAS! Bem vindo de volta, meu irmão", disse ele, seguido de vivas e aplausos da classe.

"Calma pessoal, calma. Eu sei que sentiram saudades, sem mim o mundo não gira", eu disse, convencido. Lily estava no lugar de sempre, olhando pra mim com desprezo. Caminhei até meu lugar, acompanhado por uma vaia geral pelo meu comentário.

"OK, OK pessoal. Chega. Muito aclamado, o sr. Potter, bem vindo de volta", disse o professor. Acenei com a cabeça sorrindo. "Certo. Vamos continuar a aula, que agora que nosso colega chegou, o mundo pode continuar a girar, não é?". Eu ri e Flitwick continuou a matéria.

"E aí? Como é que t�?", perguntou Sirius sorrindo ao meu lado.

"Muito bem. Aliás, bem o suficiente para planejar vingança...".

"Ah, claro...", ele respondeu. "Fiquei sabendo que Lily foi te visitar ontem, Pontas...".

"Ah, o amor... Walsh te contou, não foi?".

"Quem mais poderia ser?", ele disse rindo.

"Certo. Lily, ela e Thompson apareceram por lá de noite".

"E...?".

"E nada, meu irmão. Conversamos. Pelo menos ela não gritou comigo", eu disse, erguendo os ombros, indiferente.

"É cara. Se depender da Lily você tá perdido".

"Pode crer. E aí, Remus, como é que t�?", perguntei a ele, que estava na minha frente. Aluado virou-se e sorriu.

"Está indo...".

"Você a convidou pra sair?".

"Ainda não. Não d�! Ela mal olha pra minha cara!".

"Você conhece as garotas, Aluado".

"Conheço, mas não entendo. Mas que coisa, há dois dias a gente se beijou e agora nem um _oi _ela fala!".

"Ela está envergonhada, Remus. Provavelmente ela não sabe o que dizer quando está perto de você", eu disse.

"Certo. Mas hoje ela não escapa. Não mesmo".

"Assim que se fala, meu amigo", eu disse sorrindo, e batendo-lhe no ombro.

"E você e a Walter?".

"Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos".

"Uh, certo".

"Aquilo que é mulher, cara", disse Sirius.

"Pode crer. Mas tira o olho que você tá comprometido", eu disse rindo.

"Quem disse isso?" Almofadinhas finalizou.

A aula seguiu e quando bateu o sinal, Remus olhou pra mim e eu sorri e confirmei com a cabeça.

Saímos da sala e encontramos Lily, Walsh e Thompson conversando, perto da porta. Eu, Sirius e Rabicho ficamos por perto para ouvir a conversa que os dois iam ter.

"Lisa, acho que precisamos conversar", ele disse, sério.

"Er... vão indo, meninas, eu vou, er...". Lily e Walsh se encararam indiferentes e saíram dali, caminhando no corredor. Nós três fingimos estar conversando discretamente, mas de onde estávamos dava para ouvir tudo claramente.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?", perguntou ele.

"Isso o quê?".

"Por que você está me evitando? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?", pobre Aluado. Tão gentil...

"Eu não estou te..."

"Ah, não? Então como você explica o fato de eu ter tentado falar com você umas cinco vezes ontem e você me deixar falando sozinho?".

"Remus, eu...".

"O que aconteceu? Qual é o problema?".

"Eu... er... eu não sei".

"O que você não sabe?".

"Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo, Remus! Eu estou estranha, estou... eu também não sei".

"Se for algum problema comigo, eu entendo, é só me falar!".

"Não! Não há nenhum problema com você, você é... er...".

"Eu sou o quê?", ele disse impaciente.

"Você é... você... você é lindo, romântico, fofo e perfeito. Pronto, falei", ela disse. Remus sorriu.

"E isso é motivo pra você me ignorar como se não me conhecesse?", ele disse, gentilmente, se aproximando dela.

"É, claro que é! Você está mexendo com os meus nervos, Remus", ela disse nervosa.

"E quem disse que você não mexe com os meus?", ele perguntou, sorrindo, e tirando os cabelos castanhos do rosto dela. Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

"Ah, Remus...". E ele a beijou. Ah, que gracinha. Eu e Sirius nos encaramos sorrindo e Peter, que estava de costas pro casal a nossa frente, para não dar muito na cara, nos perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

"O que você acha?", perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

"Como o que eu acho? O que está acontecendo?". Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo.

Estávamos mais que atrasados para aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas o que é a vida sem a graça do romance? Peraí, o que eu estou dizendo?

O casal se separou e Remus despediu-se dela, que começou a correr para fora do castelo atrás das amigas. Aluado caminhou sorrindo até nós, mas não disse nada.

"Aluado, você está muito safado pro meu gosto", disse Sirius.

"Olha só quem fala...".

"Você está insinuando que _eu_ sou safado?".

"Eu? Eu não estou insinuando nada, você é que está tirando palavras da minha boca".

"Ok, acho melhor irmos, perdemos quase metade da aula com o romance desses dois...", eu disse. Todos sorriram e fomos para a aula.

Estávamos no Salão Comunal, à noite, jogando xadrez de bruxo e comentando o episódio daquela manhã.

"Foi legal, foi legal, vai", disse Rabicho, empolgado. E de novo eu não sei porque ele se empolga com essas coisas.

"Ah, foi muito meloso", disse Sirius.

"Não foi não, foi ótimo. Você não entende nada de romance, Almofadinhas", disse Remus, em resposta.

"E preciso? Meus métodos são muito mais eficientes", ele disse sorrindo, mas logo fazendo uma careta porque minha rainha tinha destruído seu bispo.

"Que métodos? Agarrar garotas no armário de vassouras?", perguntou Remus.

"Esse é um deles. E resolve muita coisa, se você quer saber. Não há garota que resista a uma tarde num armário de vassouras".

"Lily resiste", eu disse. Almofadinhas riu.

"Essa é uma exceção. A Evans é terrível. Ela não é uma garota, ela é um dragão indomável".

"Obrigada pelo elogio tão sutil, Black", disse aquela voz tão familiar atrás de mim.

"Evans? O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Sirius.

"Como assim, _o que eu estou fazendo aqui? _Eu sou da Grifinória se você não se importa", ela disse. Ela estava linda, pra variar. Thompson estava atrás dela e Walsh entrava agora pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Oh, OK. Er...". E pela primeira vez eu vejo Sirius Black, meu amigo de anos atrás, ficar sem resposta. Isso é o que podemos chamar de um momento inédito.

"Não tem problema Black. Eu não me importo", Lily disse, virando-se e para subir as escadas do dormitório feminino, mas fui rápido e a segurei pelo pulso.

"Espera Lily. Sirius não disse por mal". O que eu estava fazendo? Me desculpando por Sirius? Onde foi parar meu orgulho?

"Não me importa. Nada que se refira a vocês me interessa" É nessas horas que eu me pergunto porque fico correndo atrás dela.

"Lily, será que dava pra ser menos chata de vez em quando?".

"Ah, você me acha chata? Pobrezinho. Não é por sua causa que eu vou mudar", ela disse cruzando os braços.

"Argh! Pára de ficar fazendo esse tipo de _anti-social_ pra cima de mim que não cola".

"Oh, o Potter malvado também me acha anti-social, ah, mas que lástima! Então por que você fica me enchendo o saco o tempo inteiro se eu sou chata e anti-social PRA VOCÊ!", Lily disse, nervosa. Incrível como ela consegue aumentar o tom de voz tão rápido quando está brigando comigo. Pra variar só um pouco, muitos alunos já estavam fazendo uma rodinha a nossa volta para observar mais um diálogo turbulento de James Potter e Lily Evans.

"Simplesmente porque você é Lily Evans". Isso era uma resposta?

"E DAÍ?". Boa pergunta.

"E daí que...". Ela é muito boa nisso. "E daí que você é linda demais pra eu desistir por causa disso". Aha! Quero ver o que ela fala agora...

"ARGH! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?". Isso quer dizer que ela se irritou porque ficou sem resposta. Hum... Lily é a única garota que eu conheço que se irrita quando se faz um elogio a ela.

"Porque você fica linda irritada, Lily", repeti.

"ARGH! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SOME DA MINHA VIDA? EU NÃO TENHO QUE AGUENTAR ISSO, EU NÃO PRECISO!".

"Calma Lily. Não acho que me agüentar seja uma coisa muito ruim".

"POIS EU ACHO! E SE VOCÊ NÃO SUMIR DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA EU JURO QUE...".

"O quê? Vai me agarrar?", eu disse rindo.

"Ah, meu Merlin, me dê paciência, por favor... paciência...", ela respondeu, colocando as mãos no rosto.

"Lily, por que você não admite que está apaixonada por mim logo de uma vez? Ia simplificar as coisas..." Ok, aí foi o grande erro da noite.

"EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ! PREFERIA ESTAR INTERNADA NO ST. MUNGUS!".

"Então qual é a sua explicação para tanto ódio? Você só pode estar apaixonada, mas parte de você pensa aquele monte de besteiras de mim, e então a razão e o amor estão fazendo uma guerra civil dentro de você e...".

"ARGH! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA CALAR ESSA BOCA E ME DEIXAR PAZ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE SABE TUDO SOBRE A VIDA DOS OUTROS MAS VOCÊ É SÓ UM IMBECIL QUE SE ACHA UM DEUS! VOCÊ SÓ SABE FICAR VOANDO E PERSEGUINDO AQUELE POMO IDIOTA E PASSAR A MÃO NESSE CABELO RIDÍCULO!". Fiquei quieto, só ouvindo o que ela tinha pra dizer. "VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, POTTER, QUE FICA ENFEITIÇANDO QUALQUER QUE PASSA POR VOCÊ NUM CORREDOR! VOCÊ É IMATURO E ARROGANTE E...".

"Lily, obrigado. Nunca fui tão elogiado em toda minha vida. Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que você merece uma recompensa". Puxei-a pela cintura e a beijei. (N/a: Ah, James, você não se cansa disso, não é?). E por um milésimo de segundo pensei sentir sua mão em meu pescoço e que não tivesse resistido. Mas... Lily Evans é Lily Evans. Adivinha? Aha, ela me empurrou e me encarou furiosa, como já era de se esperar. O rosto da cor dos cabelos e os olhos verdes brilhando. Ela fica realmente linda brava...

"Argh!", foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de subir correndo as escadas do dormitório e fechar a porta com um baque. E me senti um idiota. Fiquei pior do que o normal. Parece que a cada discussão eu me sinto mais inútil.

Os outros alunos continuavam a olhar pra minha cara assustados.

"O que é? Pensei que já estivessem acostumados com isso", eu disse a eles, e logo se dispersaram. Subi pro dormitório e me joguei na cama. Fiquei olhando pro teto na esperança de que Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho não viessem atrás de mim. Mas...

"Pontas, precisamos conversar cara", disse Remus se sentando em minha cama, acompanhado por Sirius. Rabicho entrou no banheiro. Eu sabia qual era o assunto. Mas é mais do que óbvio que eu não queria conversar sobre ele. Quero dizer, eu não podia... aquilo não estava certo.

"Sobre o quê?". Eu tinha que dar uma de intrigado e desentendido.

"Como sobre o quê? Não me venha com essa, você sabe", disse Almofadinhas.

"Sei o quê?".

"Que você está completamente apaixonado pela Evans e cisma em não admitir", continuou Sirius.

"Eu não estou apaixonado pela Lily", eu disse, sentando-me.

"Está", disseram Aluado e Almofadinhas ao mesmo tempo.

"Não! Como é que vocês podem afirmar uma coisa assim...".

"Te conhecemos".

"E convivemos com você todos os dias".

"E você mudou".

"E no fundo você sabe de tudo isso".

"Eu não estou... eu não posso estar. Lily é um...", eu comecei.

"Um desafio? Mas que droga James! Isso já está enchendo o saco. Cansei de ouvir você dizer isso. VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTAMOS CERTOS", disse Sirius. Eu estava sentado na cama com cara de idiota olhando pros dois. Desviei o olhar pra não ter que encarar aquelas caras _viu? Eu não disse?_ Mas era isso. Só podia ser. Essa era a explicação mais óbvia pra aquilo tudo. Por que eu corro atrás dela todo dia? Por que eu _gosto _dela. Por que é tão bom irritá-la? Porque eu _gosto_ dela. Por que peço pra sair com ela toda hora? Porque _gosto_ dela. Por que eu penso nela o tempo todo? Por que _gosto_ dela. Porque eu a amo, droga.

Eu fiquei mudo. Então era realmente isso. Eu AMO Lily Evans. James Potter está APAIXONADO por Lily Evans. Justamente aquela ruiva teimosa.

Voltei a encarar meus amigos abobado. Sirius estava com aquele sorriso insolente de sempre no rosto. E Remus com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, segurando-se para não sorrir diante da situação.

"Estou me sentindo muito imbecil", eu disse, perplexo.

"Eu sei. Me senti assim também", disse Remus. "Mas vai descobrir que é melhor do que pensava, James".

"Quer saber? Eu gostaria de estar apaixonado", disse Sirius. Eu e Aluado o encaramos.

"Sirius, não precisa humilhar", disse Aluado, rindo. A porta do banheiro se abriu e Rabicho caminhou até nós.

"Perdi alguma coisa?". E tivemos um daqueles freqüentes ataques de riso marotos. Do nada. Simplesmente rimos até sair lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Rabicho nos olhava perdido, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Nada ia mudar, eu ia continuar com os meus pedidos de sempre. Afinal, não era tão ruim assim. Eu só tinha acabado de descobrir que Lily não era mais um mero desafio pra mim gostava mesmo dela. Só isso. (N/a: Só isso. Entenderam, né?)

Infelizmente, Sábado chegou muito rápido, e eu ainda tinha como companhia Lauren Walter, mesmo depois da descoberta animadora que eu tive aquele outro dia.

Fazer o quê? Amo Lily e pronto, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

Eu estava no Saguão de Entrada, esperando aquela "noiva" terminar de se arrumar para seguirmos juntos para Hogsmeade. Remus e Lisa estavam conversando animados do meu lado e Sirius... bom Sirius, não é surpresa pra ninguém, estava aos agarros com Walsh, não muito distante de nós. Para o meu sincero desgosto, Lily estava de braço dado com um garoto louro de olhos verdes da Lufa-lufa, batedor da casa, por sinal. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu não ia ter um ataque bem ali, no meio dos alunos e... bom, isso realmente não vem ao caso.

Alguns minutos depois, Lauren apareceu toda perfumada, blusa rosa, casaco rosa, sapato rosa, calça rosa, batom rosa, bolsa rosa e presilha rosa. Absolutamente Tudo rosa. E adivinhem? Oh sim: "só pra te agradar, fofinho".

Certo. Chegamos lá e fomos direto ao Três Vassouras e nos sentamos confortavelmente quando um homem já de idade se aproximou para perguntar o que queríamos.

"Cerveja amanteigada, por favor", eu pedi.

"Ok, eu você, senhorita?", perguntou o homem.

"Uma água". Que tipo de pessoa vai ao Três Vassouras e pede uma água?

"É pra já", disse o homem educadamente.

"E então, James. Você já escolheu sua fantasia?", ela perguntou.

"Oh não, ainda não", eu disse observando o casal ternura entrar: Lily o idiota.

"Então, podíamos combinar as nossas, sei lá eu podia ir de Julieta e você de...".

"Ah, não vai dar. Remus e Lisa já vão assim".

"Oh, certo. Então depois acertamos isso".

"É". Eu disse, levando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada a boca, mas sem tirar os olhos de Lily, que ria com o garoto. Ele a fazia rir. Merlin.

"Huh... então, eu queria ir depois comprar um batom novo, o meu derreteu todinho no último jogo de quadribol".

"Claro, o que você quiser", falei desatento.

"E quero comprar também lápis preto. Sabe, o meu acabou e eu não acho que fica muito bom com o marrom...", disse Lauren, tirando um espelhinho rosa da bolsa, observando os próprios olhos atentamente. Suspirei.

"É exagero seu. Fica bom de qualquer jeito", acabei dizendo.

"Ah, você acha mesmo?", ela disse, preocupadíssima.

"Claro".

"Você é tão fofinho, James...". Não me diga...

"Eu sei", respondi. (N/a: convencido a mãe, né? Não, melhor não xingar a senhora Potter. Foi o filho que saiu perfeito demais). Ela fez uma careta.

"Ah, James. Uh, ficou sabendo?", ela disse, sorrindo.

"Não", eu disse, distraído e olhando para Lily e o outro.

"Dois garotos quase se mataram no banheiro masculino por minha causa, mas eu disse que não ia sair com nenhum dos dois porque eu já ia com você...". Essa garota é idiota?

"Sério? Não me diga", eu disse fingindo interesse.

"É verdade. E minhas amigas ficaram morrendo de inveja de mim". Qual é a dela? Encarei-a, intrigado. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e a observei com curiosidade.

"Lauren, se você quer um beijo porque não tenta ser mais direta?". Ela me olhou assustada. Inclinei-me e a beijei. Como já esperava, foi um beijo sem graça e sem sal. Meus beijos com Lily são muito mais picantes...

Quando nos separamos, ela me olhou abobada. Incrível o poder que o meu beijo exerce sobre as garotas. Olhei de esguelha para Lily. ELA ESTAVA ME OLHANDO. LILY EVANS ESTAVA ME OBSERVANDO. Eu tenho certeza absoluta. E quando ela notou meu sorriso, desviou o olhar para o acompanhante. EU TENHO CERTEZA. LILY EVANS, AQUELA RUIVA TEIMOSA, ESTAVA ME OLHANDO BEIJAR LAUREN. Essa ruiva não me escapa!

"Nossa...er...", disse Lauren. Aquilo não estava certo, quero dizer, eu amava Lily e estava saindo com Lauren. Não estava me sentindo bem com isso.

E tempo foi passando, Lauren foi falando, falando como uma matraca sobre quem tinha terminado com quem, ou que duas meninas brigaram no banheiro, ou sobre sua coleção de sombras.

"..., eu tenho umas quinze sombras todas rosas de tons diferentes, azuis, verdes, douradas, prateadas, nossa eu tenho de tudo. Só falta um outro tom de laranja que não deu tempo de comprar da última vez...". Lily bocejou. Isso queria dizer que estava entediada com o Lufa-lufa. Ah�! Ela não era pro bico dele mesmo. "... AH! Me esqueci!", disse Lauren.

"Do quê?", perguntei meio perdido.

"Tenho que comprar meu batom vermelho pra usar com meu vestido vermelho! Que absurdo! Não posso sair com meu vestido vermelho sem um batom vermelho! Ai, me lembra de comprá-lo depois, hein?". Suspirei revirando os olhos.

"Claro", eu disse fixando meus olhos em Lily de novo e encontrando seu olhar. Sorri.

"O que foi?".

"O que foi o quê?".

"Por que está sorrindo?".

"Oh, por nada não. Me lembrei de uma coisa, mas nada de importante", eu disse, ainda sorrindo.

"OK. Então, você me lembra?".

"Oh, claro", eu disse, levando a terceira garrafa de cerveja amanteigada da tarde a boca.

"Então, eu estava falando das minhas sombras que...", e aí minha total atenção já estava voltada para a ruivinha de novo. Até que fui tirado dos meus pensamentos...

"James, você está me ouvindo? James?".

"O quê?".

"Não é melhor irmos logo, quero dizer, preciso comprar minha fantasia mas antes preciso ir...".

"Desculpe, ir aonde?".

"Ora, na loja de maquiagens que eu te disse, eu preciso de tempo pra comprar e...".

"Lauren, sinto muito, mas acho que prefiro ficar aqui".

"Mas James...".

"Lauren, só vou atrapalhar suas compras e acho que minha reputação não vai ser a mesma depois que me virem numa loja como essa...".

"Ah, James, por favor, vai...".

"Não vai dar, t�, olha, eu te encontro depois", eu disse, finalmente convencendo-a. Lauren levantou-se e saiu do Três Vassouras. Joguei o dinheiro da conta na mesa e saí dali também, pra procurar minha fantasia.

Romeu estava descartado, Remus já ia assim. E afinal, acho que Romeu não é lá muito a minha cara... Vejamos as opções que eu tinha: Jogador de Quadribol. – Hum, muito previsível. Qualquer um sabe que eu amo Quadribol não seria surpresa alguma se eu fosse assim. E eu nem precisaria correr atrás de roupa alguma, era só pegar meu uniforme de sempre. Príncipe Encantado. – Encantador demais... E comum demais também. Todos os garotos querem ir de príncipes encantados para ver se conseguem aquelas garotas mais sonhadoras... Pirata – comum. Árabe – nada contra, mas eu ia ficar ridículo com aquele turbante. Aí me veio mais um monte de idéias ridículas até que apareceu a luz no fim do túnel e encontrei uma idéia genial... LOBO MAU. Era isso, eu ia de Lobo Mau, daquele conto trouxa. Até me lembro do versinho, que eu modifiquei, claro. "Eu sou o Lobo Mau e pego as garotas para...", hum, bom, pulemos essa parte. O que importa é que tive a idéia perfeita...

Fui até a loja, que estava lotada por sinal, e lutei até achar uma vendedora no meio da multidão de garotas que se aglutinava em torno dos cabides.

"Oi, eu queria...".

"Se você me disser que quer uma fantasia mas não sabe exatamente qual, é melhor sair daqui antes que eu te expulse", disse a garota loura que me atendeu.

"Oh, não, eu sei _exatamente_ o que eu quero".

"Ah, homens. Tão decididos...", ouvi ela dizer, enquanto me guiava para um lugar mais tranqüilo da loja. "Certo. Então o que _exatamente_ você quer?".

"Uma fantasia de Lobo Mau", eu disse.

"Hum, temos um rapaz original aqui, huh?", ela disse, virando-se pra mim, e me analisando de cima abaixo. Pela expressão parece que gostou... "Ora se não é James Potter...".

"Eu. Algum problema?", perguntei sorrindo.

"Oh, não nenhum, sr. Potter. Certo, Lobo Mau... Tenho uma no estoque que servirá certinho pra você. Aguarde só um momento, sr. Potter", ela disse, subindo as escadas. Encostei no balcão, e sem querer ouvi a conversa de uma outra vendedora com duas garotas.

"Eu não tenho mais fantasias de fada senhoritas...", disse a senhora gorducha que atendia as duas.

"Mas não é possível! Essa espelunca não tem nada!", disse uma delas, que tinha cabelos verde-limão. Gosto é gosto e felizmente não se discute.

"Olha aqui, vê como fala do meu ambiente de trabalho, ouviu mocinha? Vocês duas chegaram tarde demais, as fantasias de fada e de princesa já esgotaram, todas as meninas querem...".

"Quem sabe de anjo. Tem?", perguntou a outra que usava óculos e maria-chiquinha.

"Não, já acabou também", disse a senhora.

"Argh! Mas que ódio! A gente queria impressionar nesse baile, minha senhora!", disse a garota dos cabelos verdes.

"Então por que vocês querem fantasias tão comuns?", perguntou a vendedora.

"Ora porque... ora, faça-me o favor! Eu quero uma roupa decente agora!".

"E de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, tem?", perguntou a garota dos óculos quadrados.

"A única que tinha já se foi", disse a senhora.

"ARGH! Ou você arranja duas fantasias pra nós agora ou...".

"Ham ham, sr. Potter, aqui está sua fantasia", disse a garota loura atrás de mim.

"Obrigado", eu disse, pagando o quanto devia e saindo daquele furdunço. Pronto. Em meros quinze minutos eu resolvi meu problema. Garotas são tão complicadas...

Caminhei de volta ao Três Vassouras e achei Remus, Lisa, Sirius, Walsh e Peter sentados conversando animadamente.

"Olá pessoal. Perdi alguma coisa?", perguntei.

"Não cara, senta aí", disse Sirius, puxando uma cadeira pra mim.

"Cadê a Lauren?", perguntou Rabicho.

"Foi comprar maquiagens...", suspirei.

"É cara, mulheres são complicadas", disse Remus que recebeu um olhar não muito agradável da namorada.

"E aí, comprou a fantasia James?", perguntou Anne.

"Sim".

"Do quê?".

"Lobo Mau".

"Não acredito. É bem a sua cara", disse Remus.

"Vai de Romeu, não é?", perguntei.

"É, e Lisa vai de Julieta".

"Já era de se esperar...", disse Rabicho.

"Você vai do quê, Peter?", perguntou Anne.

"De bolinho".

"Do quê?", perguntou ela de novo.

"Rabicho, se eu não dirigir nem uma palavra a você nesse baile, é porque eu estou fingindo que não te conheço", disse Sirius.

"Qual é o problema? Foi minha mãe que sugeriu".

"Você e essa sua mãe, cara", eu disse rindo.

"O que tem minha mãe?".

"Ai deixa pra lá. E a Lauren beija bem, Pontas?", perguntou Sirius, que levou um tapa no ombro da namorada. "AI!".

"Nada fora do comum", respondi.

"_Nada fora do comum_, James Potter?", disse aquela voz irritante atrás de mim. Sim, dei de cara com Lauren parada atrás de mim, as mãos na cintura e a sandália rosa batendo impacientemente no chão.

"Olá Lauren", eu disse sorrindo.

N/a: Aha! Fica pro próximo capítulo o desfecho desse impasse de Lauren e James. O baile fica também, então, para o capítulo 8, certo? Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, foi o melhor capítulo de todos até agora, eu tive uns lapsos de inspiração como nunca antes! Vocês realmente não perdem por esperar! E vocês finalmente descobrirão que fantasia Sirius Black, o Maroto mais querido de todas (ou pelo menos da maioria), irá usar nesse baile tão fantástico... (Helena, você é um gênio).

Bia Black,

17 de Dezembro de 2004


	10. O baile

N/a: Olha só. Resolvi postar mais um cap. porque fiquei muito tempo sem fazê-lo, por isso, aí vai o melhor capítulo de todos os tempos... Bárbara me perdoe, t�? Fica com suspense pra você também.

**Capítulo 8 – O baile...**

Tudo bem, tudo bem, CALMA. Nada de perguntas, já vou dizer o que aconteceu. Sirius achou uma tragédia. Remus não opinou e Rabicho sempre fica em cima do muro, ou fica do lado do Sirius.

Meu diálogo com Lauren não foi muito amistoso, como vocês já deviam estar esperando. E aí nós fomos discutindo, o bar inteiro ficou em silêncio olhando pra nossa cara, aquela coisa. Ela falou um monte, como se estivéssemos noivos ou qualquer coisa parecida. Aí eu me irritei, disse que nós não tínhamos nada, a baboseira de sempre. Lauren se enfureceu, começou a falar coisas sem sentido sobre Lily, e ela não parava de falar, até que eu berrei com ela. Ela me encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse baixinho: "Você está me dando o fora?". E adivinhem? Oh sim: "ESTOU!". E foi isso que aconteceu. Meu primeiro baile sem companhia. Não que eu não pudesse encontrar uma durante o evento...

Agora, aqui está o comentário de Sirius, depois de voltarmos de Hogsmeade e estarmos todos deitados na cama quase dormindo:

"COMO VOCÊ DISPENSOU UMA GOSTOSA DAQUELA!". - Nada a declarar.

A semana passou mais devagar do que esperávamos; os professores lotavam a gente de deveres e mais deveres, redações com 3 metros de comprimento, tudo por causa daqueles malditos exames de fim de ano. Eu e Sirius fazíamos só metade, já que sabíamos aquilo tudo até de ponta-cabeça. Remus também sabia, mas insistia que toda aquela lição pós-regime ditatorial diário ia nos ajudar nos NIEM's.

Rabicho, que ao contrário de nós, não tinha nem noção do que pudesse ser uma televisão em suas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas (aula que considero muito inútil), pedia ajuda o tempo todo. "O que é um apontador?". "Por que os trouxas têm que lavar vasos sanitários com a própria mão e uma bucha?". "Mas por que eles pensam que trasgos não existem?".

Eu e Sirius jogamos snap e paqueramos garotas o tempo todo (coisa que agora ficou bem menos freqüente pra mim), não temos "saco" pra essas perguntas tão patéticas. Então, sobra sempre pro Aluado satisfazer as dúvidas do pobre Rabicho. Quando Remus se enche e pede pra perguntar para nós, o resultado não é muito bom. ("James, o que é um caderno?". "Pergunta pro Almofadinhas". "Sirius o que...". "É uma espécie caixa quadrada roxa, que quando você faz um desejo, ela realiza").

Nesta semana corrida, Lauren mal olhou pra minha cara e Lily continuou com aquela teimosia de ignorar o fato mais claro que existe: Somos almas gêmeas; como disse minha consciência outro dia. Que, por falar nela, estava certa sobre o passeio a Hogsmeade. Acho que preciso prestar mais atenção ao meu subconsciente...

Certo, sábado seguinte chegou e os murmúrios sobre esse bendito baile do Dia dos Namorados estavam por todos os lugares. No Salão Comunal, nos banheiros, na hora do café e na hora do almoço também.

Todos já tinham suas fantasias e pares e estavam ansiosos para a noite divertida que viria.

O tempo passou rápido naquele dia, eu e os outros Marotos passamos a tarde perto do lago, comendo sapos de chocolate e rindo sobre as coisas de sempre. E, pela última vez, tentamos arrancar daquele cachorro com que fantasia ele ia.

"Vamos, Almofadinhas, qual é problema? Nunca tivemos segredos!", disse Remus.

"Não adianta. Não vou falar".

"Mas POR QUE NÃO? Pelo menos pra mim, como retribuição por você ficar morando na minha casa nas férias", eu disse, rindo.

"Não vou falar pra ninguém! E, aliás, Pontas, você disse que não era problema algum eu morar na sua casa porque eu era como irmão pra você".

"Por isso mesmo, ora essa! Somos quase irmãos cara, por favor, Sirius!".

"Não".

"SIRIUS! Conta, pelo amor de Merlin", disse Remus.

"Não", riu ele. "De jeito nenhum".

"Sirius, você é cruel", Remus disse, cruzando os braços.

"Tudo bem que eu sou a ovelha branca da família Black, mas alguma coisa eu tinha que herdar da minha querida mamãe...".

"Ei, está anoitecendo. Acho melhor subirmos pra tomar banho", eu disse.

"Certo, vamos nessa".

"É, e quem sabe eu fuço na sua sacola e desvendo esse mistério...", riu Aluado.

"Acha mesmo que eu não escondi a sacola?".

"Ah, deixa pra l�, a gente vai acabar sabendo mesmo". E com isso seguimos para a Torre da Grifinória, ainda tentando persuadir Sirius a revelar sua fantasia.

Tomamos banho (Sirius primeiro, ele exigiu, depois eu, Remus e Rabicho teve que ficar por último, saca só a desculpa: "Ah, Peter, você tem que entender, temos que nos arrumar mais do que você, ora, afinal, a chance de você arranjar uma garota é praticamente nula...") e começamos a nos vestir para o baile que começaria às oito da noite. Eu e Almofadinhas achamos cedo demais. Devia começar umas onze; às duas estaríamos só esquentando pra noitada que viria e às sete já ficávamos no Salão Principal pro café da manhã. Mas sabe como é, já somos conhecidos como subversivos nessa ditadura bruxa, se reclamássemos, tortura na certa.

Vesti minha roupa de Lobo Mau. A cabeça incomodava um pouco, eu já não enxergo muito bem, quanto mais com aquela coisa peluda. _Depois eu tiro_, pensei. Sirius como já esperávamos, foi o último a se trocar. Ele se trancou no banheiro e disse para esperá-lo lá embaixo, para presenciarmos sua descida divina...

Oh, sim, foi isso que fizemos. Ficamos eu, o bolinho e o Romeu ao pé da escada para descobrir finalmente do que aquele cachorro ia pra esse bendito baile. As pessoas foram se aglomerando ao redor; Anne e Lisa vieram ver o que estava acontecendo. Elas estavam muito bonitas, Anne de Cleópatra, com uma peruca lisa e preta, mais comprida que seus cabelos naturais e adornos dourados; e Lisa de Julieta, com um aplique de cabelo ondulado louro que ia até a cintura, com uma margarida perto da orelha.

E o povo foi fazendo aquele furdunço já conhecido, quando Sirius Black resolve dar seu show. Uma multidão; sem brincadeira; uma multidão de garotas veio ver Almofadinhas descer as escadas, triunfante.

A porta do nosso dormitório se abriu e foi aí que caiu a ficha. Sirius estava com uma espécie de túnica branca comprida, uma corda grossa amarrada na cintura, barba e cabelos brancos gigantes e um cajado preto na mão. Sim, ele estava vestido de MERLIN. Eu posso com uma coisa dessas?

Garotas berravam o nome dele e coisas tipo assim: "Você é meu deus, Sirius! GOSTOSOOOOO!". E aí eu percebi que eu não tive a idéia perfeita. ELE teve. Almofadinhas se sentiu um DEUS mesmo. Reclamam do meu ego, mas o dele não tem comparação.

Depois da "apalpação" em cima do meu amigo e comentários convencidos, finalmente descemos para o Salão Principal. Procurava Lily por todo o caminho e nem sinal dela. Onde teria se metido a ruivinha? Aí resolvi não me preocupar, afinal, mulheres realmente demoram a se produzir para nós... (N/a: na verdade, meu pai sempre me disse que as mulheres não se vestem para os homens, e sim para outras mulheres. Podem observar, num restaurante por exemplo, quando uma mulher entra, as outras reparam até na cor da meia que ela está usando. E ainda comentam, por sinal. "Nossa, olha só a calça daquela mulher, gente que horror"...).

Certo, então chegamos no Salão Principal, todo decorado com corações vermelhos e dourados, estrelas brilhantes voando por aí e o céu encantado com uma noite clara e a cada minuto que se olhava uma estrela cadente caía. Tudo estava realmente muito bem montado; as mesas compridas de sempre não estavam mais lá e pequenas poltronas de veludo vermelho foram colocadas nos cantos do Salão, para que desse espaço para a pista de dança. Havia um barzinho improvisado, onde McGonagall e Sprout estavam vestidas de garçonetes trouxas para atender a "população". Estavam uma graça...

Sentamo-nos nas poltronas confortáveis ; Sirius e Anne do meu lado esquerdo, Remus e Lisa do meu lado direito e Rabicho, desacompanhado como eu, na minha frente. As pessoas começavam a chegar, observando ansiosas, a bela decoração do Salão Principal.

Quando a maioria das pessoas já estava presente, Dumbledore, que estava vestido de jamaicano (N/a: Imaginem aqueles caras que fazem reggae, cheio de trancinhas no cabelo, rastafari, que se diz, não é?), abriu os braços e nos disse:

"Meu Merlin. Estou vendo cada coisa aqui... olha só, até o próprio Merlin!", ele disse e Sirius bateu com o cajado no chão. "Sua idéia foi realmente divina, sr. Black, tenho que admitir! Espero que se divirtam! Que a festa comece!", todo mundo berrou e uma música animada começou a tocar. Flitwick era o DJ da noite (N/a: acho que não existia essa coisa de DJ na época, mas não pude resistir...) e vários casais já foram para a pista de dança.

Depois de umas três músicas e uma cerveja amanteigada, não agüentei e perguntei a Lisa onde estava Lily, porque Anne estava muito ocupada no momento.

"Não sei James, ela deve estar com o...".

"O QUÊ?", eu disse, não entendendo nada no que ela dizia, por causa da música alta.

"EU DISSE QUE ELA DEVE ESTAR COM SEU PAR, JAMES!".

"OH, OBRIGADO".

"O QUÊ?".

"OBRIGADO!".

"NADA". Com isso me levantei e fui pegar mais cervejas amanteigadas para todos, no barzinho da McGonagall.

Chegando lá encontrei Lily. E para minha completa alegria, estava desacompanhada e vestida de Chapeuzinho Vermelho...

"Chapeuzinho... bom te ver por aqui...", eu disse rindo. Não precisava gritar, ali a música não atingia tanto nossos tímpanos.

"Ah, não...", ela disse, virando-se e dando de cara com o Lobo Mau aqui... Ela me olhou de cima abaixo e revirou os olhos. "Como foi que você descobriu?".

"Eu não sabia. É sério!", eu disse, ainda rindo. Ela estava linda. Vestido vermelho até o joelho, uma cesta na mão, sapatinho vermelho, o capuz amarrado perto ao pescoço e os cabelos acaju caindo por baixo deste. Simples e linda.

"Ah, tá bom...".

"Estou falando sério. Onde está o seu acompanhante?", perguntei.

"Está dançando com a sua", disse ela, mesquinha. Olhei para pista de dança e encontrei Lauren vestida de rainha dançando com um garoto louro com uma armadura de ferro, parecido com Sir Cadogan. Ele estava muito desengonçado com aquilo e a cada pouco se notava a cara de dor que Lauren fazia.

"Meu Merlin...", eu ri.

"Não vejo nada de engraçado nisso".

"Oh, por quê? Está sozinha? Não se preocupe, eu te faço companhia".

"Melhor sozinha do que mal acompanhada".

"Mas é teimosa! Lily, o que custa me dar uma chance?".

"Custa tempo. E paciência, claro".

"Não custa paciência, porque se você aceitar, não vou mais pedir pra sair, ora essa!". Ela pareceu pensar no assunto.

"Não. Ainda há o item _tempo_".

"Como pode saber? Você nunca me deixou provar que posso ser melhor do que você acha que sou!".

"Hum... não".

"Agora quero saber, POR QUE NÃO?".

"Porque não, ora essa. E não me venha com _porque não, não é resposta_, que pra mim é resposta sim. Só não é justificativa". (N/a: Gostaram dessa, eh?).

"Tá bom, então senhorita Chapeuzinho, me concede o prazer desta dança?", eu disse, oferecendo-lhe a mão, depois trocar de roupa com um feitiço. (isso é um truque meu e do Sirius, não íamos ficar vestidos daquele jeito o baile todo, então, decidimos fazer isso. Há essa hora, ele já devia estar trocado também).

Lily me olhou atentamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda que ela já tinha escutado. Mas para minha incrível surpresa, acho que a música lenta e o clima perfeito do lugar a fizeram aceitar meu convite e pegar minha mão.

Lily largou a cesta numa cadeira qualquer; baixou o capuz e fomos para a pista. Muitos curiosos olhavam para nós espantados. _James Potter e Lily Evans dançando juntos?_ Isso mesmo seu bando de babacas, eu diria. Mas, invés disso, minha mão direita enlaçou-a pela cintura e a outra estava entrelaçada na dela.

Lily pôs uma mão em meu ombro e se deixou levar por meus movimentos. Aquilo era incrível. Eu estava dançando com Lily Evans. Era um milagre, era como se o tempo tivesse parado e era como se eu dependesse daquilo pra viver.

Depois de um tempo ela descansou a cabeça em meu ombro, o que deixou meu rosto mais perto do dela.

Soltei a mão que estava na dela gentilmente e abracei-a de vez pela cintura. Lily acabou por me envolver pelo pescoço.

De repente dou de cara com Sirius olhando pra mim, com a boca aberta, dançando com Anne. Ele mexeu a boca como de dissesse _o que deu nela!_ Ergui os ombros em sinal de que eu também não sabia. Mas eu não sabia mesmo. Eu a convidei e ela aceitou. E isso, podemos dizer, para um cara dedicado a conquistar essa ruivinha teimosa, já um bom começo...

Ao nosso lado, dançavam Lauren e o Lufa-lufa metido a Sir Cadogan. Sua armadura fazia um barulho desgraçado, mas nada que atrapalhasse meu momento romântico com Lily.

De repente, aquela música lenta e extremamente oportuna foi substituída bruscamente por uma outra agitadinha. Achei que aquilo era uma tremenda falta de consideração de Flitwick.

"O que é isso?", perguntei, sem esperar resposta.

"Beatles", respondeu Lily, olhando pra mim e esperando que eu começasse a dançar.

"Mas eu não sei dançar isso".

"Fácil Potter. Só mova os pés assim, vê? Me dê a mão, isso. E é só me girar de vez em quando". Ah, agora sim.

"Ah, agora sim". E então, continuamos ali, dançando. O ritmo era bom e os movimentos fluíam como se eu soubesse dançar aquilo faz anos. E aí, presenciei um momento fantástico. Lily sorriu. Isso mesmo, ela sorriu, e dessa vez estava comigo. COMIGO! Aquilo era inacreditável. Eu não podia acreditar. Ela sorriu. Sorriu mesmo. (N/a: Gente apaixonada é tão engraçado né?)

Quando a música acabou, todos gritavam bis e Flitwick fez o favor de continuar com as canções que faziam Lily sorrir. E foi indo assim, até cansarmos e eu obrigá-la a sentar em uma poltrona.

"É Potter. No quesito dançar você passou", ela disse.

"Isso é algum tipo de teste?", perguntei sorrindo e respirando rápido. Ela fez uma careta e descansou a cabeça no encosto. "Vou buscar bebidas". Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Eu me levantei e fui pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas para nós. Chegando ao barzinho vi uma coisa que me fez rir como nunca antes. O RANHOSO VESTIDO DE VAMPIRO.

"Ranho... o que...hahahaha...meu Merlin...o que signifi...hahahaha!" Acho que tinha enfeitiçado a cara para ficar mais branca do que neve, dentes postiços ridículos, um sanguinho mal pintado escorrendo da boca, uma capa curta demais e os cabelos mais oleosos do que nunca.

"Como ainda ousa falar comigo Potter?".

"O quê? Oh sim. Era pra eu ter medo de você. Ops, esqueci. Meu Merlin! É o Ranhoso! Socorro, alguém me salve!".

"Argh...".

"Não se preocupa não, colega. Depois dessa noite, juro nunca mais encostar um dedo em você", eu disse sorrindo, pegando as garrafas, e voltando para meu conforto cardiológico. Eu estava feliz demais com aquilo tudo. Se Snape não fosse tão nojento, retardado e babaca, eu lhe daria um beijo na testa.

"Aqui, Lily", eu disse lhe entregando a garrafa.

"Oh, obrigada". Observei-a dar um longo gole e depois olhar pra mim. "Preparado para os NIEM's?". Não acredito que estava me perguntando sobre aquilo.

"Claro. Nem preciso te perguntar o mesmo". Obviamente, ela vivia com a cara nos livros. Ok, livros são bons, mas Lily podia deixar seu rosto em exposição para eu ficar olhando. Ela meneou a cabeça.

"Não sei. Talvez para o que eu desejo fazer depois, não esteja nem perto do que eu preciso".

"Mas o que afinal você pretende fazer?", perguntei interessado. Eu estava nervoso, mas a conversa parecia fluir sem que eu precisasse ter muito controle sobre ela.

"Não tenho certeza direito. Eu gosto muito de Runas Antigas, talvez pudesse seguir alguma coisa ligada a isso. Mas acho que prefiro ser auror". O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM? LILY ESTAVA PENSANDO EM SEGUIR A MESMA CARREIRA QUE EU? Meu Merlin, aquela noite estava se saindo realmente melhor do que esperava.

"Você está brincando".

"Por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?".

"Porque eu também quero me tornar auror".

"O quê? Pensei que quisesse ser jogador de Quadribol".

"Claro que já pensei nisso. Amo Quadribol. Mas acontece que acho que há coisas mais importantes para fazer. Quero dizer, Quadribol é importante pra mim, mas queria fazer alguma coisa útil mesmo que, bom... você sabe. O que está acontecendo aí fora é realmente muito sério e...", ela me observava atentamente. O que será que deu nessa garota aquela noite? Ela devia ter tomado umas doses de vodka antes de vir pra cá. Mas parecia completamente sóbria. A única coisa é que parecia estar me dando bola. Impossível. Meu Merlin, eu devia estar sonhando.

E a conversa foi rolando. Contei sobre a minha casa e sobre as travessuras que eu fazia (eu praticamente destruía a Mansão dos Potter todo dia). Como quando o cachorro gigante do cozinheiro apareceu por lá do nada e saiu latindo para todos e como eu fui valente pegando o vaso de porcelana chinesa da minha mãe e estraçalhei-o na cabeça do pobre cão alucinado. Eu tinha cinco anos quando isso aconteceu. E ela riu de novo. Lily ria comigo. O QUE ERA AQUILO?

Daí a conversa mudou para a irmã de Lily que morria de inveja dela desde o dia que ela recebeu a carta. E que, aliás, tem inveja por causa de seus cabelos desde que ela se conhece por gente. E disse que de vez em quando tem vontade de jogar a estante de livros em cima dela. Quem sabe ela fica muda e nunca mais repete que ela é uma aberração... E que essa tal de Petúnia arranjou um namorado gigante, que come com um porco. Eu perguntei como é que ela sabe disso e ela respondeu que ele vai lá aos Domingos sem ser convidado, achando que manda, porque descobriu que nesse dia da semana a mãe dela faz macarronada. Disse que a sra. Evans é uma cozinheira de mão cheia e que o bacalhau dela é o melhor que existe. Perguntei o que era bacalhau e ela me explicou que era um peixe salgado, muito apreciado pelos trouxas na Páscoa e no Natal. Comentei que gostaria de experimentar. E daí o momento mais brilhante da minha vida; Lily disse bem assim:

"Ah, qualquer dia você vai lá". Ela olhou pra mim com as mãos na boca, percebendo o que tinha dito. PUTZ. Foi sem querer mas ela me convidou. Pra ir comer bacalhau. Na casa dela. Não acredito. "Olha eu...".

"Sem problemas Lily. Você não quis dizer isso, não foi? Tudo bem. Eu nem ouvi mesmo", eu disse, dando de ombros. Ela parecia desesperada. Acho que só agora ela percebeu que estava conversando comigo numa boa, contando sobre sua casa e sua família. Mas veja bem. Pra mim não tinha nada de errado nisso. Estava achando magnífica aquela conversa.

"Não, eu... olha... eu estou meio cansada, acho que vou subir", ela disse levantando-se. Segurei-a pelo pulso.

"Espera Lily, o que aconteceu?", eu nem sabia a resposta...

"Nada. Eu preciso ir, Potter".

"Li...". E ela sumiu entre a multidão de alunos que dançavam no meio Salão.

Sentei-me de novo abobalhado. IMPOSSÍVEL. AQUILO NÃO TINHA ACONTECIDO. NÃO PODIA!

Dirigi-me à torre da Grifinória também, completamente atordoado. Não. Eu não podia ter dançado com Lily Evans, ela nunca aceitaria... Não... Impossível.

De repente deparei-me com o fogo trepidante da lareira do Salão Comunal. Observei as chamas atentamente. ELA TINHA PIRADO. ERA A ÚNICA EXPLICAÇÃO PLAUSÍVEL.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório feminino...

NÃO. NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO. Eu não disse aquilo. Eu não o convidei pra comer bacalhau na minha casa. Eu não fiz isso. Aliás, eu nem dancei com ele. Ele não estava lindo com a camisa preta, de manga arregaçada, os braços apoiados nas pernas, o cabelo caindo sobre a testa, dando goles longos na cerveja amanteigada. Não estava mesmo. Ele é um retardado, um estúpido, irritante. Eu não dançaria com ele. Muito menos conversar. Não aconteceu nada, eu nem sai daqui...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ?

N/a: Aha! Aí está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Bom, vejo vocês em breve... Competição Inter-Casas! Helena, você é um gênio... Reviews!

Bia Black,

2 de fevereiro de 2005.


	11. CompetiçãoInter Casas de Hogwarts!

**N/a:** Bárbara QUERIDA. DESCULPA! Mas é que não tenho tempo pra mais nada! Resolvi postar mesmo porque a pressão é grande, e bom, tenho de terminá-la. Espero que entenda. E antes de mais nada, queria dizer que demorei sim, mas foi por uma causa justa, tive prova a semana inteira e realmente não tive tempo de postar ou escrever mais um capítulo. Perdoem-me, por favor. E o que houve com vocês? Quase não recebi reviews! Não gostaram do baile? Ou está ficando tão ruim assim? (Helena, se você não se importa AINDA espero um comentário seu, amiga).

Agradecimentos às doces e gentis pessoas que nos enviaram seus comentários sobre minha noite com a ruivinha:

**Mah Clarinha: **Obrigado pelo fofo, querida... (e obrigada por ser gentil e nos deixar um comentário).

**Debby Potter: **Olá. Obrigado pelo gracinha... Estas garotas estão legais hoje, não acha?

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels: **Desculpada a demora. Demoramos também. Pelo menos você nos deu a honra de um review. (isso aí).

**Mile-Evans: **(obrigada por gostar dos meus comentários no meio da fic. Sempre achei que eles meio que atrapalhavam...). Oi!

**E aí: **Nome criativo o seu, não é? Mas você devia escrever mais. Porque agora os comentários são tão raros que se fossem mais encorpadinhos seriam de melhor grado... (Não faz desfeita, James! Obrigada por sua review, E aí!).

**Miss.**** Leandra Friendship Black: **Deus grego eh? Nem um elogio pra mim? Mas que falta de consideração... Meu Merlin, onde esse mundo foi parar? (Você não pode se queixar. Sirius sempre foi o mais cotado). Até você! (Não, porque continuo como uma das infelizes que te idolatram...).

**ArturCadarn/Lemon**O próximo capítulo sai agora, quente do forno. (Hum... se não me engano muito, o sr. tem um bom gosto para livros, certo?). Tudo bem, espero que goste do novo capítulo. Tenho que admitir que eu, James Potter, não fui muito feliz nele. (Deixemos que ele tire suas próprias conclusões. Divirta-se!).

**Mariana Navarro:** (Obrigada pelos elogios querida. Espero que continue nos acompanhando). Isso aí.

**Marmaduke**** Scarlet:** Gostou do Sir Cadogan eh? Que bom. Porque foi engraçado. (Obrigada, Sacarlet. Seus comentários são sempre reconfortantes).

Wow, uh? Nove reviews. O ibope está baixo hein? (N/a: e eu que achei que fosse o melhor capítulo...)

Bem, vamos ao que interessa.

**Capítulo 9 – Competição Inter-Casas de Hogwarts!**

Calma, calma! Tudo bem. Eu sei que vocês estão realmente curiosos pra saber o que AFINAL aconteceu depois do baile da noite passada. (N/a: Na verdade talvez não... Ai, acho que estou no começo de uma crise existencial). Claro, porque a minha vida é mesmo muito empolgante...

Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Absolutamente...

Eu voltei também para a Torre da Grifinória, como vocês já sabem. Fiquei em frente ao fogo, pensando coisas como: "NÃO É POSSÍVEL! EU BEBI. EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR SÃO. Não posso... Ei. Eu estou bem. ELA bebeu. ELA PIROU".

E aí, para ajudar um pouco mais, Sirius, Remus e Peter, irrompem no salão comunal falando alto e acompanhados por Lisa e Anne. Eu sou mesmo um cara de _sorte._

"James! Você está aí! Cara, você tem que contar tudo, todos os...", disse Peter. Tinha que ser. Eu apenas o encarei. Mandei um daqueles olhares que fuzilam a pessoa... (N/a: minha mãe faz muito isso). Acho que meu pobre amigo não havia notado que as melhores amigas de Lily estavam presentes e olhando pra minha cara.

"Er... acho que vamos deitar agora, não é, Lisa?", disse Anne, já puxando a amiga pelo pulso.

"Ah, é... Gente, boa noite".

"Noite". Ficamos em silêncio até escutar a porta do dormitório feminino fechar.

"Quantas vezes mais teremos de dar aulas marotas para o Rabicho?", disse Sirius. Peter fez uma careta.

"Deixa pra lá. James, pode ir deslanchando tudo o que tem pra dizer porque a noite, me parece, foi _bombástica_!", disse Remus, acomodando-se na poltrona ao meu lado. Eu sorri.

Contei tudo. Como eu a encontrei perto do bar, nossa conversa, meu pedido para dançar e a súbita aceitação dela. Descrevi todos os detalhes que podia lembrar; contei que ela me ensinou uma dança diferente lá, que conversamos nas poltronas e finalmente, quando ela me convidou para ir comer bacalhau ou o que fosse na casa dela.

Quando terminei, Aluado e Almofadinhas me olhavam pasmos, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que a Ásia se separara em dois continentes. Rabicho jazia dormindo e babando no sofá.

"Não posso acreditar...", disse Sirius sorrindo.

"Se quiser comprovar, ainda estou com o perfume dela em minha camisa", eu disse rindo também.

"CARA, ISSO FOI DEMAIS! Precisamos brindar. Aluado, ainda temos cerveja amanteigada no estoque?".

"Acho que sim. Vou buscar!".

"Pontas, diz a verdade. Você não fez nenhuma poção do amor, fez?".

"Claro que não Sirius! Esta noite deve ser comemorada como mérito meu!", eu ri.

"James, você foi um bravo cavalheiro amansando o dragão indomável!", disse Almofadinhas.

"Não me diga. Eu quero ver amanhã como é que a srta. Evans vai se comportar...".

"E daí, Pontas? Você conseguiu DANÇAR com a ruivinha! Isso já motivo para festa!". Aluado desceu as escadas trazendo as cervejas.

"Um brinde ao Pontas!".

"E UM BRINDE A LILY! Que afinal, fez o favor ceder um pouco as insistências do nosso amigo esta noite!".

"Saúde", eu disse sorrindo e virando a garrafa goela abaixo.

Dia seguinte. Foi um daqueles Domingos tediosos...

Lily não estava em parte alguma. Supus que estivesse trancada no dormitório feminino, contando a Anne e Lisa, o que havia acontecido. Ou talvez se curando da ressaca das doses de vodka que ela tomou antes de ir ao Salão Principal na noite passada...

Eu, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho descemos como sempre para tomar almoçar (dormimos demais e perdemos o horário do café. Decidimos almoçar logo de uma vez do que descolar alguma coisa na cozinha) e seguimos para a biblioteca, retomar os estudos... claro...

"O que acha que está acontecendo?", murmurou Remus.

"É obvio que elas estão no quarto discutindo a noite de ontem", respondi.

"Mas já são três da tarde. Não é possível que essa conversa seja tão longa assim", disse Sirius.

"Só há um motivo para a ruivinha ficar trancada no dormitório ao invés de estar aqui estudando...", disse Aluado.

"... Eu".

Já estava anoitecendo quando voltamos para o Salão Comunal. Revisamos nossos deveres de Poções e Remus me obrigou a responder vinte perguntas sobre Feitiços sem olhar em pergaminho algum. Errei uma. Aliás, nem respondi, porque Lily Evans descia as escadas, sozinha e deslumbrante, como sempre...

Estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos acaju presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Linda.

Minha fascinação esvaiu-se quando ela passou sem nem tentar olhar pra mim. Doce ilusão... _eu devia ter imaginado..._

Esperei o buraco da mulher se fechar para encarar meus amigos.

"Eu já desconfiava", disse a eles.

"Pontas, nunca vi um cara mais azarado que... WOW! To atrasado!", exclamou Sirius, olhando o relógio.

"Pra quê?", perguntou Aluado. Sirius sorriu.

"Tenho uma reuniãozinha num armário de vassouras...".

"Ah. Claro...".

"Ei, espera", eu disse enquanto ele caminhava para a porta. "E a Anne?".

"Vai me matar se eu demorar mais um segundo".

Duas semanas mais tarde... A mesma coisa. Lily passava por mim como se eu fosse uma pulga insignificante... Pobre de mim... Claro que vocês devem estar achando muito estranho eu não ter tomado nenhum tipo de atitude como achá-la num corredor desprevenida, fazê-la olhar nos meus olhos e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ou mesmo agarrá-la de vez pela cintura e lascar-lhe um beijo pra ver o que acontecia. Realmente estranho... Mas concluí que pressioná-la só piorava as coisas. Decidi deixá-la pensar direito sobre tudo o que aconteceu (ah muitas coisas. Uma dança, uma conversa e um convite, mas não vem ao caso agora), sei lá, refletir. Bem que ela precisava meditar um pouco pra ver se acalmava os nervos.

Mas convenhamos, duas semanas é tempo demais...

Estava pensativo, sentado numa poltrona, sozinho. Era sexta à noite, e eu não tinha treino. Tinha um pergaminho eu meu colo (tentativa de começar a redigir um texto de Transfiguração) e olhava a garoa cair do lado de fora da janela. (N/a: Não sei se já notaram, mas eu adoro chuva, sabem?). Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! A garota dança comigo, conversa civilizadamente comigo, me faz um convite para comer na casa dela e me trata como se eu não existisse? (Convenhamos, aquilo não foi nada normal da parte dela). Não. Isso não aceito. Era hoje que eu me declararia para Lily Evans e diria tudo o que meu subconsciente diz. Afinal, sou James Potter e não descansaria até conquistar aquela ruiva cruel... (N/a: aham, sei...)

Lily, provavelmente, estaria na biblioteca estudando _de novo_, mas minha hipótese era de que a ruivinha logo voltaria para deixar suas coisas e descer para o jantar. E aí, ela não teria escolha...

Ouvi o buraco da Mulher Gorda abrir e para minha felicidade Lily irrompeu no Salão Comunal e deparou-se comigo, em pé, sério, olhando pra ela. A ruivinha encarou-me como se dissesse: _o que quer agora, Potter?_, revirou os olhos e voltou a me olhar.

"Quer sair logo da minha frente, Potter?", ela disse.

"Não", respondi simplesmente.

"Muito bem". Tentou dar a volta pela minha direita, mas tive tempo de barrá-la. "Potter, não tenho tempo pra gastar saliva com você. Por favor, sai logo do meu caminho". Nossa, mas que grosseria...

"Mas que grosseria, srta. Evans. Nem parece a garota de conversou comigo um Sábado desses...", eu disse. Ela corou ligeiramente.

"Grosseria, uh? Você ainda não viu nada, Potter". Meu sobrenome foi dito num tom de completo desprezo como nunca antes. E wow, ela é mesmo poderosa quando quer.

"Então me mostre". Resposta de mestre essa, eh? Ela me encarou profundamente. Sorri. Há pouco tempo, quando Lily fazia isso, eu me sentia muito estranho, mas agora aprecio muito essas trocas de olhares...

"Não". Ah, mas uma vez eu teria de perguntar...

"_Por que, não?_". Minha ruivinha suspirou e revirou os olhos.

"Porque você é um imbecil, arrogan...".

"Esta não parece uma boa justificativa depois daquele baile", eu disse sério.

"Esquece esse maldito baile, Potter! Não significou nada, pelo menos não pra mim. Não quero que veja aquela noite como 'um grande passo para sair com a ruivinha; em breve meu desafio estará cumprido', porque não foi".

"E quem disse que é assim que a vejo?".

"Ninguém precisa dizer! Conheço você tempo o bastante pra deduzir sozinha suas ações e pensamentos vis; sem respeitar qualquer um que seja e fazendo graças com seus amigos igualmente estúpidos!". Ela parou pra tomar fôlego. Wow. Era a única coisa que podia pensar. Como é que ela consegue formular argumentos tão rápido?

"Eu e meus amigos não somos estúpidos. Até porque se fôssemos, suas melhores amigas não estariam namorando dois de nós".

"Isto porque são tolas..."

"E acho que ainda não me conhece o suficiente pra dizer se sou ou não arrogante ou que penso sobre você".

"Não me interessa o que você acha. Potter quer me deixar subir?".

"Como é teimosa, Lily! Me escuta", eu nem conseguia dizer o que tinha planejado. A mera presença dessa ruiva me fazia arrepiar.

"Eu não vou escutar nada que venha de você. Será que você não vê? Será que não consegue simplesmente me deixar em paz!".

"Não, não consigo. Nem um segundo", eu disse sorrindo. Isso a fez ficar mais nervosa do que já estava.

"ARGH!", me empurrou para o lado com força e conseguiu abrir caminho, mas fui rápido como sempre e a peguei pelo pulso. Ela levou meio que um tranco e voltou, ficando muito perto de mim. Perigosamente perto...

Lily mantinha os olhos semicerrados, ofegante. E eu, bem sei lá como eu estava. Só podia encarar aqueles olhos verdes profundamente e esperar que nunca mais saíssem dali...

Mas aí ela fez uma cara de nojo e disse bem na minha cara, no sentido literal da expressão:

"Eu **_detesto_** você", me empurrou de novo, subiu as escadas correndo e bateu a porta. Suspirei. No fundo esperava alguma atitude do tipo; afinal vindo dessa ruiva perversa... Mas era indescritível o que sentia. Não sei dizer. Simplesmente me senti um lixo, um fantasma, um criatura repugnante.

Joguei-me numa poltrona. Qual era a dela? Era como se só eu tivesse vivido aquele baile, era como se fosse uma outra Lily. Claramente, ela queria esquecer, aliás, fingir que não aconteceu e voltar tudo ao normal. Mas pra quê? Pra que esquecer? Não acho que nossa conversa tenha sido tão ruim, porque afinal de contas, mesmo gostando dela, continuo irresistível.

Ela nem me deixou dizer que não era mais um desfio pra mim. E me ofendeu, _de novo_. Estou farto disso. Desisto. Desisto dessa ruiva cruel e desalmada, que insiste em chutar meu orgulho longe e me deixar humilhado desse jeito. E maléfica...

Chega. Já era. E daí que a amo? Nem importa pra ela mesmo. Ela nem me deixou dizer o que eu sentia! Recuso-me a correr atrás de uma pessoa que me trata como um sapo velho e verruguento. Detesto esse desprezo que faz questão de dizer que sente. Descobri que detesto sofrer por amor. Aliás, isso ainda me soa estranhíssimo.

Marotos não devem amar. Devem se divertir. E era essa a meta dali em diante.

Pronto, está decidido. Adeus srta. Evans.

Desci, logo depois da minha desistência a Lily Evans, para o jantar. Eu não ia claro, preferiria ficar no Salão Comunal refletindo sobre minha clara situação de crise e não ter de encontrá-la, mas Remus subiu pra me chamar: Dumbledore tinha uma coisa importante pra dizer. E fui.

Já acomodado perto dos outros marotos, dirigi meu olhar para Dumbledore e o mantive lá. Logo ele abriu os braços como o de costume.

"Olá, por favor, acomodem-se. Temos uma notícia boa para vocês esta noite", começou o diretor. Todos os presentes empertigaram-se. "Em decorrência dos freqüentes desmaios, a super lotação da nossa enfermaria e o aparente estresse de nossos alunos, principalmente do sétimo ano, com a proximidade cada vez maior dos exames, decidimos fazer uma pequena distração a vocês". Os alunos se entreolharam, curiosos.

"Preparamos uma competição entre as casas de nossa escola". Olhei para Sirius que estava igualmente surpreso. Uma espécie de gincana, então? Estranho, nunca tínhamos esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais tão perto dos NIEM's. Mesmo com esses ataques de nervos que alguns tinham de vez em quando, não era um motivo tão forte para isso. Ora, todo ano Hogwarts tinha alunos setimanistas meio problemáticos... não era agora que iam privilegiar-nos com um jogo. Claro que a verdadeira razão era que a coisa lá fora estava ficando pior. De vez em quando eu achava um _Profeta Diário_ jogado por aí, podia ver que mais e mais famílias eram atacadas e que o imbecil do Voldemort juntava mais Comensais para sua trupe das trevas... Então talvez Dumbledore quisesse nos dar um pouco mais de diversão antes de enfrentarmos a realidade do mudo bruxo. E ele continuou:

"Demos o nome de Competição Inter-Casas. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina competiram entre si, mas participarão apenas os alunos do quinto até o sétimo ano", um _ah!_ Pôde ser ouvido no Salão. Óbvio que os menores protestariam... Mas Dumbledore continuou, ignorando-os.

"Haverá uma única prova, árdua e complexa, o que significa que terão de trabalhar juntos e se esforçarem para um bom desempenho. Todas as regras estarão nos quadro de avisos de seus Salões Comunais. As casas se reunirão hoje nas salas do monitores depois do jantar; que explicarão tudo detalhadamente aos senhores". Os cochichos de sempre estavam percorrendo as mesas.

"E quero que saibam...", todos os alunos olharam para o diretor com interesse. "... que nenhum tipo de trapaça será permitido e nada que faça ninguém correr risco algum. E exijo respeito mútuo entre as casas. Fui claro?". Claríssimo, Dumbledore. Tanto que eu e Sirius já encarávamos os sonserinos com sorrisos marotos estampados no rosto. Mas isso seria muito bom... muito bom mesmo...

Jantamos o mais rápido que pudemos e fomos conversando até a sala dos monitores. Estava tão empolgado e mal lembrei que Lily estaria ali...

"Vamos esmagá-los!", eu disse.

"Claro, com Sirius Black na equipe, só o que eles podem esperar é ficar em segundo lugar...", disse Almofadinhas. Revirei os olhos.

"E como foi com Lily, James?", perguntou Aluado.

"É, você não disse nada", completou Sirius. Apenas o encarei; ele sabia do que se tratava porque levantou uma sobrancelha e baixou a cabeça. Remus também entendeu e não disse nada. Peter resolveu ficar para aproveitar mais sua torta de amora.

"E então Aluado. Qual vai ser a prova?", perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Esperem e verão!", respondeu Remus, animado.

Irrompemos na Sala dos Monitores. Poucas pessoas esperavam sentadas e inquietas, cochichando sobre a competição. Eu e Almofadinhas acomodamo-nos também, enquanto Remus entrou numa saleta ao lado, onde, eu achei, estariam os outros monitores.

Outras pessoas foram chegando e para meu alívio (?), Lily não passou pela porta que entramos. Quando todos estávamos já acomodados nas cadeiras de veludo vermelho, os monitores saíram da saleta, e sim, ela estava entre eles.

"Bem. Vamos começar. Como Dumbledore disse haverá apenas uma prova, e essa prova, senhores, eu diria que podemos tirar de letra", disse Aluado a todos os presentes.

"É um jogo de enigmas. Digamos... um caça ao tesouro", completou Lily. Nós nos entreolhamos perplexos.

"Quer dizer que Dumbledore arrumou isso tudo para um caça ao tesouro? Ora essa, me poupe", disse alguém no fundo, indignado.

"Calma lá, pessoal. Não é bem assim. Cada equipe terá de esconder uma bandeira, réplica da casa. Vamos escondê-la, muito bem pelo castelo. Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa também. Objetivo da competição: Achar as bandeiras de todas as casas antes que elas o façam", explicou Aluado.

"Então, todos vamos procurar as mesmas bandeiras, menos a nossa própria?", perguntou Lisa. Remus sorriu.

"Exato. Teremos uma tarde para fazer os enigmas e o dia seguinte inteiro para resolver o das outras casas".

"Mas teremos de fazê-los diferentes para cada equipe", disse Lily.

"Quem achar todas as bandeiras primeiro ganha?", perguntou outra pessoa.

"Sim, mas não exatamente. Por exemplo, imagine que nós conseguimos a bandeira da Corvinal e da Sonserina, mas uma delas conseguiu a da Lufa-lufa antes de nós. Ganharemos mesmo assim, porque conseguimos mais, entendeu?".

"No Salão Principal estarão quatro suportes para cada equipe. Em um deles colocaremos nossa bandeira, enquanto está escondida. A cada bandeira nova que acharmos, colocamos no próximo suporte. Para que não haja trapaça, Dumbledore e Flitwick ficarão lá, de olho nas equipes".

"Mas podemos esconder em qualquer lugar?".

"Sim, todos os lugares estão valendo, exceto os Salões Comunais, as salas dos professores, dos monitores e a sala de Dumbledore", disse outro monitor do sexto ano.

"Podemos colocar feitiços?".

"Não. É proibido o uso de feitiços. Mas as passagens secretas naturais do castelo estão valendo", respondeu Remus. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. Ia ser fácil demais...

"Mas quem vai garantir que não usemos feitiços?".

"Os diretores das casas estarão responsáveis pelas atitudes destas. Serão como juízes", respondeu Aluado. Putz, McGonagall como juíza? Estamos perdidos. "Mas eles também poderão ajudar-nos na prova".

"Mas como é que faremos? Quero dizer, quem fará os enigmas e quem procurará?".

"Ah, será feito por sorteio. Quinto, sexto e sétimo ano serão divididos em três: A, B e C. O grupo A estará encarregado de montar os enigmas. Grupo B, esconder as bandeiras, e C, procurá-las", respondeu Lily.

"Ah, pensei que os mais inteligentes ficariam com os enigmas".

"Opa, espera um pouco pessoal. Somos grifinórios. Qual é? A gente ganha isso fácil fácil", disse Remus.

"Aluado tem razão. Qualquer um aqui é qualificado o suficiente para ficar em qualquer um dos grupos", disse Sirius.

"Certo, faremos o sorteio amanhã, depois do jantar também, aqui mesmo. Alguém tem mais alguma pergunta?", disse Lily.

"Eu tenho uma sugestão", começou Almofadinhas. "Por que temos sempre de ficar com o nome _Grifinória_? Eu sugiro, hum... _Sirius Black é o Melhor_ ou _Equipe do Sirius_. O que acham?". Por mais que a idéia fosse absurda, algumas garotas do canto resolveram concordar com Sirius. Pude ver Anne revirando os olhos.

"Sem comentários, Black", respondeu Lily, fria. "Bem, podem voltar para seus afazeres. Boa noite".

Péssima noite. Quase não dormi com aquela ruiva fria, maléfica, cruel... Oh Merlin, minha vida está ficando cada vez pior. Mas teria de existir um jeito de esquecê-la. Não era possível que não conseguisse tirá-la da cabeça gritando comigo por um só instante.

Ou era?

**_Fim!_**

****

N/a: Fim do nono capítulo. Calma pessoal, até parece que eu seria tão perversa a ponto de terminar a fic assim. Um final bem interessante vem por aí... E ESPERO que COMENTEM. Vocês é que me incentivam a continuar a escrever pessoal, por favor, digam o que acham! Por favor! Beijos.

Bia Black,

12 de Abril de 2005.


	12. O Caminho do Coração

N/a: Ahá! Hoje é dia de competição, hahahaha!Aliás, começo de competição. Porque nossos jogas durarão dois emocionantes capítulos de SM! Ebaaaaa! Estou feliz hoje. Estou quase sem voz, mas estou feliz! Vamos nessa. E Bárbara, MIL perdões, mas não tenho tempo pra mais nada!

Deixe-me dizer, hoje não teremos comentários personalizados, pois o tempo corre mais rápido do que deveria... Prometemos que no próximo capítulo a gente responde tá? Mas obrigada a todos que comentaram e leram.

N/a: Bem, pessoal, quanto comentário de Lilian Kyoyama, eu gostaria de dizer a todos que a possibilidade de eu parar de escrever é algo praticamente nulo. Pode ser que gasto parte de minhas tardes escrevendo capítulos intermináveis e tal, tempo que poderia estar usando para estudar mais... Mas não acho que seja PERDA de tempo. Se há uma coisa que gosto mesmo na vida, além de ler e ir ao cinema com os amigos é escrever. E afinal, não estou a fim de abarrotar meu cérebro com devaneios, quando tenho a oportunidade de passá-los para pessoas tão gentis como vocês. Parar com fanfics está fora de cogitação. Vocês não se livrarão de mim tão cedo assim... Podem apostar que mais fics sobre os marotos vêm aí. Estou com planos para uma UA, talvez, mas vamos ver... por enquanto, o que lhes ofereço é mais um capítulo de SM, narrada por ninguém menos e nem mais que James Potter! Obrigada, pessoal. Vocês são os melhores.

**Capítulo 10 – O Caminho do Coração**

Estávamos na Sala dos Monitores para o sorteio dos grupos. Foi demorado, eu diria, mas talvez... surpreendente (?).

"Remus Lupin", Aluado disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando se deparou com o próprio nome no pedaço de pergaminho. Entregou-o a Evans (é assim que a chamo agora. Nada de ruivinha) que dobrou e o colocou numa travessa de madeira, revestida por um tecido de veludo negro. Faltavam poucos nomes agora.

"Sarah Jordan". A mesma coisa. Evans colocou o papel na travessa. Todos estávamos em silêncio. A expectativa era grande.

"Sirius Black".

"Steven Haft".

"William Sanchez". Acabaram-se os nomes e Evans remexeu os pedacinhos de pergaminho com um breve feitiço. À frente da travessa pousavam outras três, um pouco menores, revestidas por veludo bordô. Com outro feitiço lançou um terço dos papéis a uma delas e fez o mesmo com o resto.

"No Grupo A", ela começou, desdobrando os papéis e anunciando os nomes. "Kate Marshall, Laura Zinskin, Ethan Coen, Dennis Gassner... Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew". Aquela ruiva estava fazendo de propósito só para deixar os marotos separados...

"Grupo B, para esconder a bandeira: Mary Zophres, Peter Deakings, Anne Walsh... e Sirius Black". Bem, talvez ela não estivesse fazendo de propósito. Afinal, com sorte desgraçada que tenho, fiquei no grupo dela.

"Grupo C, para procurar as bandeiras, os que restaram: Michael Barnathan, Lisa Thompson... James Potter... Lily Evans... e Frank Longbottom".

Exatamente. Eu e Evans para procurar a bandeira. Só porque eu resolvi desistir dela. Eu devo mesmo merecer.

"Devo avisar a todos, principalmente o Grupo C de que enquanto forem avançando para a bandeira e vencendo as etapas dos enigmas, elas desaparecerão do pergaminho acompanhando seu desenvolvimento".

"Como assim? Quer dizer que se, por exemplo, acharmos a entrada de algum corredor, e esta estiver numa frase do enigma, vai desaparecer do pergaminho?", alguém perguntou.

"Exatamente. Alguém tem mais alguma pergunta? Bem, então podem ir agora".

Após o sorteio animador, seguimos para o dormitório. Entramos numa passagem para chegar mais rápido e caminhamos pelo corredor estreito enquanto conversávamos.

"Bom, não foi tão ruim assim, vai. Sirius vai esconder a bandeira, e ninguém a não ser um de nós conhece tanto esse lugar quanto o Almofadinhas aqui", disse Aluado.

"E você é inteligente o bastante para montar um enigma para a Sonserina...", eu disse.

"James, você se deu bem, ficou no grupo da ruivinha!", disse Peter. Resolvi dar um desconto porque ele estava no Salão Principal quando o resto dos marotos soube da notícia.

"Não há mais ruivinha, Rabicho. Eu desisti dela". Ele me olhou como sincero horror estampado na cara. "Não esquenta, cara. Eu vou sobreviver".

"Isso aí. Não vamos deixar você pra baixo nem um instante, Pontas", falou Remus, dando-me umas cotoveladas nas costelas e logo depois passando pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda. "Afinal, o que são os marotos sem risos?", continuou ele divertido. Ele estava surpreendentemente alegre, afinal, as noites de lua cheia já haviam passado e Lisa contribuía bastante para essa felicidade.

"Sabe, Pontas acho que você está precisando de um remédio que não toma já a um bom tempo...", disse Almofadinhas me empurrando pra dentro do dormitório.

"Ah é? Não me diga que é 'uma tarde num armário de vassouras'?", eu disse.

"Hum... até que essa não seria má idéia pra você... mas eu estava pensando numa outra coisa...". Pegou um travesseiro e olhou para Aluado, que sorriu. Ah, não.

E eles atacaram. Massacraram, pra ser mais realista. Fui completamente injustiçado e acertado por travesseiros que nem sabia de onde vinham. Mas foi divertido, como sempre... e o quarto foi presenteado com um novo tapete de penas...

A sexta da semana seguinte nos foi liberada para elaborarmos os enigmas. Fiquei no Salão Principal acompanhando o movimento os grifinórios. De vez em quando chegava um boato de onde poderia estar a bandeira da Lufa-lufa, porque eles disfarçavam muito pouco.

Enquanto isso, Lisa conversava comigo sobre romances trouxas e literatura. Era o par perfeito para Remus.

"Sempre gostei de livros. Desde quando meu pai me contava histórias para dormir... me lembro que ficava acordada até tarde imaginando as princesas e cavaleiros... os castelos e...", ela parou para espirrar. "Oh, desculpe".

"Saúde", eu disse. "Acho legal você gostar de ler, Remus aprecia muito esse hábito seu". Lisa corou. "Vocês combinam, se é que alguém já não lhe disse isso antes".

"Obrigada James, é bom saber", ela respondeu. "Ei, você me responderia uma pergunta?".

"Dependendo da pergunta, claro".

"O que é que vocês fazem quando saem à noite e só aparecem no dia seguinte, completamente exaustos e mais alegres do que antes?".

"Bem Lisa, temo que não possa esclarecer sua dúvida. Segredo Maroto de Estado". Ela me olhou, desconfiada.

"Sei, segredo de Estado, uh? Um dia vou...", ela espirrou de novo. "Desculpe. Acho que estou pegando uma gripe. Você viu Lily por aí?", perguntou ela, mudando de assunto. Suspirei.

"Não. Acho que ela deve estar na sala dos Monitores".

"Eu vou atrás dela". Lisa disse levantando-se e acenando com a mão. "Até logo!".

"Até".

Fiquei lá mais um bom tempo até que chegou a hora do jantar (N/a: Só faltava dormir no Salão Principal). Almofadinhas já havia voltado de sua "missão" e Aluado e Rabicho também.

"Espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho com os enigmas Remus, pra rachar a cabeça deles no meio", comentou Sirius, de boca cheia.

"Ora, não se preocupe, duvido muito que consigam achar nossa bandeira", respondeu Aluado.

"E duvido que qualquer um deles tenha idéia de que exista o nosso esconderijo...", disse Almofadinhas, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Agora só falta você fazer sua parte, Pontas".

"Não precisa nem dizer, Almofadinhas, meu irmão. Essa vitória já é nossa...".

E então o dia seguinte chegou. Acordei sozinho pra variar um pouco e ainda estava amanhecendo. Caminhei devagar até a janela e observei o sol nascer preguiçoso atrás da Floresta Proibida. É claro que com um nascer do dia tão bonito assim, não podia deixar de pensar em Lily, e em como minha vida mudara desde que a conheci.

Era claro que Lily Evans era uma garota completamente diferente das outras que tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Quero dizer, existe garota mais teimosa e orgulhosa que ela? E existe ruiva mais bonita? Temo que não. Temo porque as portas dela estão lacradas pra mim. E temo mais, por amá-la com todas as minhas forças.

Sirius tirou-me de meus pensamentos, quando se apoiou no parapeito da janela ao meu lado.

"Não posso dizer que sei o que está sentindo, porque nunca senti isso antes", ele disse, observando os raios de sol começarem a iluminar os jardins.

"Não sabe a sorte que tem", respondi, amargo. "Vou sentir muita falta disso aqui", eu disse mudando de assunto e apreciando a grama verde do castelo.

"Eu também, Pontas", concordou Almofadinhas, dando tapas amigáveis em minhas costas. "Eu também".

Depois de nos trocarmos e descermos para o Salão Principal, Dumbledore quis dar uma última instrução antes de começarmos:

"Ok, por favor. Antes de deixá-los começar a procura das bandeiras, gostaria de relembrá-los meus caros, de que o respeito entre as Casas é essencial, e não quero nada brigas e discussões entre os corredores ou qualquer desentendimento. Ficou claro?". De novo ele com essa história... não sei porque ele insiste tanto. ". A prova durará o dia todo, até às nove horas. Se houver empate, eu e os professores nos reuniremos e daremos o prêmio à equipe mais dedicada e unida. Então, já estão todos aqui? Muito bem. Que vença a melhor!".

Então eu já estava pronto pra vasculhar todos os cantos do castelo e botar moral nos sonserinos. Haha, vão comer poeira...

Nosso grupo se reuniu na mesa da Grifinória para fazermos os últimos ajustes. Eu, Frank Longbottom, Lisa, Evans e mais cinco alunos do sexto e do quinto ano fomos encarregados de procurar a bandeira mais importante: Sonserina. O grupo todo, então, foi dividido em três, para acelerar a procura.

Entregamos nossos enigmas para as outras casas, verificando com cuidado se tínhamos mesmo dado o mais difícil para os sonserinos. E, não era surpresa pra ninguém, o enigma deles pouco diferia do nosso, com frases ardis.

Reuni nosso grupo depois de sairmos ansiosos do Salão Principal, para ler o enigma para todos.

"Pessoal, é o seguinte:

_Uma bruxa velha e feia,_

_Esconde nossos segredos._

_Segura está nossa bandeira,_

_Invisível aos olhos dos leigos._

_Mas preste bem atenção:_

_Na difícil escolha_

_Entre a emoção e a razão,_

_Não hesite muito,_

_Pois o amor é a melhor opção"._

"Uma bruxa velha e feia? O que eles querem dizer com isso afinal?", perguntou uma garota do quinto ano.

"Pode ser uma estátua de uma bruxa, ora", sugeriu Evans. (isso realmente soa estranho: Evans. Mas recuso-me a chamá-la de Lily outra vez).

"Mas o problema é que há umas cinco estátuas de bruxas velhas e feias pelo castelo", eu disse.

"Hum, teremos de passar por todas elas. Sugiro começarmos pela mais e feia e velha de todas", disse Lisa.

"Hum... porque não vamos primeiro a menos provável? Aposto que é lá que eles colocaram...", disse Frank.

"É uma boa idéia, mas esta estátua menos provável não tem nenhum tipo de passagem secreta atrás", eu falei.

"Como sabe?", perguntou Lisa, espirrando logo depois.

"Digamos que sei mais sobre o castelo do que deveria", respondi. Uma pena não termos mais o Mapa do Maroto. Nunca o conseguimos de volta. Seria de grande ajuda... Até porque poderíamos ter visto onde todos foram, enquanto escondiam as bandeiras. "Certo, vamos à estátua do quarto andar, acho que pode estar lá", sugeri.

"Ok, vamos logo pessoal. Temos que nos apressar", disse Frank. Guardei o enigma no bolso e corremos pelas escadas.

Chegamos ofegantes no corredor. Por sorte estava vazio porque nenhuma equipe tivera a idéia de procurar ali antes. Paramos em frente à estátua da velha bruxa.

"Ok, mas como é vamos entrar? Quero dizer, será que tem alguma palavra mágica?", perguntou Lisa.

"Difícil dizer... Se for, vamos ficar aqui até amanhã", disse Evans. "Potter, não se lembra como é que se abre essa passagem?".

"Não", respondi, sentindo um frio na boca do estômago ao ouvir meu nome se pronunciado por ela. "Hum... Faz tempo desde a última vez que vim aqui".

"E agora?", perguntou Lisa, depois de outro espirro.

"Boa pergunta. O que é um bom exemplo de velhice e feiúra?", falou Evans. Analisei a estátua atentamente. A bruxa era torta e seus dentes eram igualmente tortos. Um nariz enorme de mármore pendia de seu rosto. E nele, a resposta de nossas perguntas.

Caminhei mais perto e apertei a verruga horrível da estátua e como logo descobri, era o botão para a abertura da passagem. Era a porta para um corredor longo e deserto.

"Ahá! Mas como saberemos se é o lugar certo?", perguntou um garoto do sexto ano.

"Se este for o lugar, a passagem que cita a bruxa no texto terá desaparecido. Os diretores das casas enfeitiçaram os enigmas para que não fiquemos procurando até amanhã", disse Evans. Peguei o pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e constatei que as duas primeiras frases haviam desaparecido.

"É aqui mesmo pessoal, vamos andando". E entramos no corredor. As paredes eram de pedra, e quadros velhos estavam fixados a elas. No chão havia um tapete azul escuro e empoeirado e acima de nossas cabeças, aranhas traçavam suas teias.

Estávamos caminhando normalmente em silêncio, interrompido apenas pelos espirros constantes de Lisa. De repente um vento forte e gelado passou por nós. A ventania parou, mas o frio ficou.

"O que foi isso?", alguém perguntou.

"Ah. Tinha me esquecido desse pequeno problema", eu disse.

"Problema?", perguntou Evans.

"Esse vento é um feitiço natural da passagem. A temperatura abaixa bruscamente".

"Só isso?", perguntou Frank.

"Não. Vai abaixando cada vez mais, aos poucos. Nada que nos impeça de continuarmos nossa busca. Vamos". Todos fechamos nossos casacos e continuamos caminhando silenciosos pelo corredor deserto. Parecia que nunca chagaríamos a um fim. Até que avistei ao fundo uma bifurcação.

Corremos e paramos em frente a ela. Por onde ir? A passagem da direita era mais estreita que a da esquerda. Ninguém se expressou, mas provavelmente estávamos pensando na mesma coisa.

"O que há nos dois corredores, Potter?", perguntou Evans.

"Não sei, nunca entrei em nenhum dos dois. As únicas vezes que entrei neste corredor foram para me esconder de Filch. Não precisei vir até aqui", respondi.

"Teremos de recorrer ao enigma. O que é que diz depois?", perguntou Frank.

"_Segura está nossa bandeira,_

_Invisível aos olhos dos leigos"._

"Então quer dizer que devemos ir pela passagem mais estreita. É obvio", disse a garota do quinto ano. Alguns concordaram com um murmúrio.

"Potter, releia a parte que diz sobre a razão e a emoção", ordenou Evans.

"_Mas preste bem atenção:_

_Na difícil escolha_

_Entre a emoção e a razão,_

_Não hesite muito,_

_Pois o amor é a melhor opção"._

"O que isso quer...", Lisa fez uma pausa para mais um espirro. "O que isso quer dizer?".

"Talvez só descobriremos depois que escolhermos o caminho da direita", respondeu a menina, virando-se e caminhando para a passagem.

"Espere. Esta parte _na difícil escolha_. Condiz com nossa situação", eu disse.

"James está certo", disse Lisa.

"Não, não está. Não temos uma escolha difícil. É o corredor da direita", disse ouro garoto.

"Não acho que _invisível aos olhos dos leigos_ queira dizer que é a passagem da direita porque é mais estreita. Estaria fácil demais", contestou Evans.

"Concordo. Se analisarmos as últimas frases...", eu comecei, mas sem ter o que dizer.

"Devemos seguir o caminho do amor, é o que diz. Mas qual seria ele?", perguntou Evans. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, todos nós tentando solucionar o problema. Emoção... O caminho do amor... hum...

"Ah, eu não vou perder tempo aqui. Se vocês quiserem ficar aqui congelando e deixar que as outras casas cheguem até nós, o problema é de vocês", disse o mesmo garoto, caminhando para a direita, acompanhado dos outros três.

"Muito bem. Mas ficamos com o enigma", disse uma garota que ficou comigo, Lisa, Frank e Evans.

"Qual é o seu nome?", perguntou Evans.

"Melissa Walter", respondeu ela.

"Você é irmã da Lauren?", perguntei, incrédulo. Ela não se parecia nada com a irmã. Tinha cabelos negros e encaracolados e usava uma jaqueta despojada e tênis. Nada de rosa.

"Infelizmente... não se preocupe, ela é uma boba", ela disse para mim.

"Ok, acho melhor resolvermos isso logo. Está esfriando...", disse Evans.

"Certo, devemos seguir o caminho do amor, do coração e...", eu disse.

"É isso!", exclamou Evans, repentinamente, olhando pra mim.

"Isso o quê?", perguntou Frank.

"O caminho do coração!", ela repetiu minhas palavras. Por um momento achei que o frio estava afetando seu cérebro, mas então, caiu a ficha. 'O caminho do coração'. E de que lado o coração fica?

"Pessoal, vamos pra esquerda", eu disse sorrindo.

**N/a: YEAH! Espero realmente que tenham gostado do capítulo... Huhuhu, a irmã de Lauren na Grifinória vocês não esperavam, uh? Bem, sei que parei na melhor parte do capítulo, sou tão cruel... Mas, logo logo posto o próximo capítulo, que vai ser muuuuuuuuuuuiiiiito melhor! E isso é sério! Beijos pessoal! E reviews!**

Bia Black,

27 de abril de 2005.


	13. As cartas na mesa

N/a: Olá pessoal!Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu tive uma crise de inspiração. Eu meio que desanimei, porque esse capítulo é meio huh... Deixa pra lá. Primeiro, eu queria agradecer aos meus amigos por simplesmente escutarem as baboseiras que eu digo todo dia e por me inspirarem bastante... Um beijo para a Hitomi, para Sarah, para o Brunão e pra Luana. Além da Rafinha e da Helena, claro. Vocês são ótimos!

Obrigado pra todo mundo, mas não temos tempo para comentários personalizados... Obrigado mesmo. A todos que leram e comentaram.

**Capítulo 11 – As cartas na mesa**

"Isso o quê?", perguntou Frank.

"O caminho do coração!", ela repetiu minhas palavras. Por um momento achei que o frio estava afetando seu cérebro, mas então, caiu a ficha. 'O caminho do coração'. E de que lado o coração fica?

"Pessoal, vamos pra esquerda", eu disse sorrindo. E então começamos a caminhar pelo corredor. Era um pouco mais estreito do que estávamos antes e era levemente inclinado para baixo. À medida que descíamos, a luz ficava mais fraca e a temperatura abaixava. Eu e Evans caminhávamos na frente, enquanto Lisa, Frank e Walter nos seguiam.

Andamos muito, mas nada de chegarmos a uma nova bifurcação, ou ao final do corredor. Estávamos silenciosos, o som de nossos passos ecoavam em nossos ouvidos e o frio congelava nossas mãos e rostos. Ficamos assim por uma boa meia hora, até que Frank quebrou o silêncio:

"Hum... James?".

"O que foi?", eu disse virando-me e dando de cara com uma Lisa completamente pálida.

"Eu acho que ela piorou...", ele respondeu.

"Meu Merlin Lisa! Ela já estava resfriada, e a temperatura muito baixa...", disse Lily, encostando o dorso da mão na testa da amiga.

"Temos que levá-la de volta", eu disse.

"Que isso gente. A gente chegou até aqui, eu agüen...", começou Lisa, mas logo despencou e caiu nos braços de Frank, que me pareceu completamente constrangido com aquilo.

"Não vai ter jeito, temos de voltar", disse Evans, desesperando-se.

"Ah, não. Andamos tudo isso pra voltar e deixar que outras equipes nos alcancem? De jeito nenhum", disse Walter. "Eu e o Longbottom voltamos e levamos a garota para a enfermaria e vocês dois continuam".

"Não! Não posso deixá-la sozinha! Ela desmaiou, pode ter alguma coisa grave e...".

"Evans ela não vai estar sozinha. Vamos levá-la de volta em segurança, e aposto que a sua outra amiga e Lupin vão estar ao lado dela".

"Mas, porque é que **_você_** não fica e continua a procurar?", retrucou Evans, nervosa.

"Porque você é mais inteligente do que eu. E não há ninguém melhor que vocês dois para resolver o enigma todo", ela disse, apontando para nós. "E não deve faltar muito até chegarem à bandeira. Vamos, ela pode estar piorando, Longbottom". Frank pegou Lisa no colo e caminhou de volta com Walter ao seu lado. E para a minha sorte inacreditável, era só eu e Evans agora. Ela olhou para mim, provavelmente esperando um comentário sem graça de minha parte, mas apenas encarei-a, indiferente.

Recomeçamos a caminhada sem dizer mais nada. O corredor parecia interminável e agora a escuridão reinava sobre nós, forçando-nos a acender nossas varinhas para enxergar alguma coisa. De vez em quando Evans se assustava com um rato que passava. Ela devia estar se perguntando porque é que eu ainda não havia tentado puxar assunto com ela esse tempo todo...

"Você está bem, Potter?", curiosa...

"Estou", respondi.

"Mordeu a língua?".

"Não, Evans". E ela calou-se. Minha voz foi séria e fria, o que a fez deixar de manifestar sua alegria por chamá-la pela primeira vez pelo sobrenome em quatro anos. (N/a: Se é que ela tinha ficado alegre mesmo, néam...).

E continuamos andando, já ofegantes pelo corredor deserto. Já não tinha mais noção do tempo, mas imaginava que o almoço já teria sido servido. Eu já estava exausto, porque tudo o que tivemos de fazer até ali era andar.

Evans suspirou. Olhei para ela e seu rosto já não estava corado como sempre. O frio nos desgastava demais, os músculos enrijeciam. (N/a: Ei, imaginem a cena: os dois completamente calados e congelados, andando ofegantes, com aquela fumacinha saindo da boca. Frio é muito bom... Mas fiquem calmos! Não ouso colocar um lago no fim do corredor com uma porta boiando e o James se declarar e sumir, afundando em águas negras...). Eu devia ter me lembrado e levado mais um casaco...

Repentinamente, Evans parou de caminhar. Parei também, virando-me para ela.

"O que foi?", perguntei deixando escapar minha preocupação que meu orgulho lutou tanto para ocultar.

"Não acha que devíamos descansar um pouco? Estamos andando há horas", ela disse, olhando pra mim, pálida, sem aquela raiva familiar em suas palavras. Assenti com a cabeça sentei-me no chão gelado e encostando-me na parede. Ela fez o mesmo, só que para a minha surpresa, ao meu lado.

"Tem alguma idéia de como nos esquentar?", ela perguntou. Mas devia ter se arrependido. Se eu não estivesse tão ressentido provavelmente sugeriria que passássemos os próximos minutos nos beijando ou coisa parecida. Confesso que me senti tentadíssimo a esse comentário. Mas me segurei.

"Não. Não se lembra de nenhum feitiço?", perguntei.

"Hum... não", ela respondeu. "Estava pensando se Frank e a outra garota já levaram Lisa a enfermaria".

"Não se preocupe Evans. Há essas horas Madame Pomfrey já está dando uma poção a ela", respondi.

"Por que resolveu me chamar de Evans?". Eu sabia que não ia agüentar...

"Não é o seu nome?".

"É, mas...".

"Então está bom pra mim", interrompi-a. Ela soltou os braços cruzados e sem querer encostou sua mão na minha. Meu subconsciente não resistiu e peguei sua mão.

"Sua mão está fria, Evans", eu disse, fingindo que achava muito estranho sua mão estar tão mais fria do que a minha.

"Eu sou fria", ela disse.

"Eu sei". (N/a: Noooossa, fala sério. Desbancou a futura senhora Potter agora uh? Pobre Lily, mas agora está sofrendo as conseqüências de rejeitar o cara mais charmoso de todos os tempos... desculpem, não resisti a esse comentário. Oi Paula Grillo!), eu disse, soltando sua mão. Aí aquele silêncio chato pairou. Logo me coloquei em pé novamente.

"Acho melhor continuarmos, ou podem nos alcançar", eu disse sem olha para ela.

"Certo".

Continuamos nossa longa jornada até encontrarmos o fim daquele corredor sombrio... Eu andava normalmente, as mãos dentro dos bolsos e os pés congelando. Longos minutos em absoluto silêncio, varinhas em punho. Eu sentia meu corpo doer e pedir por um descanso. Teríamos de nos apressar, porque mesmo que achássemos a bandeira, demoraríamos mais um século para voltar.

"Quer parar um pouco?", eu perguntei. Evans apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sentamo-nos de novo, lado a lado, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

"Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo", ela disse.

"Não acho que estejamos tão longe assim".

"Mesmo assim, até voltarmos... Acho que perdemos essa".

"Não, não perdemos...", eu disse, quando vi alguma coisa refletir a luz de minha varinha a poucos metros de distância. Evans estreitou os olhos e pela expressão, parece que havia notado um brilho ao longe também. Levantamos rapidamente e corremos pelo corredor escuro e encontramos uma saleta de espelhos. (n/a: Mal sentaram e já tiveram que levantar...).

Era um semicírculo, cheio de espelhos. Mas não havia nada que evidenciasse a presença de uma bandeira.

"Qual foi a parte que sobrou?", perguntou Evans, observando-nos nos espelhos.

"_Segura está nossa bandeira,_

_Invisível aos olhos dos leigos"._

"O que isso significa?".

"Não tenho idéia", respondi.

"Invisível aos olhos dos leigos... Ora não me diga. Mas o que faremos para achá-la?". Suspiramos. Chegamos ao fim do corredor, mas descobrimos um beco sem saída.

"Talvez se...", ela começou aproximando-se do espelho central. Tocou-o delicadamente com os dedos e ele simplesmente desapareceu, revelando uma bandeira verde e prateada pousada no chão, e logo atrás dela uma porta. Ela virou-se para mim esperando um sorriso, mas eu apenas abaixei-me para apanhar a bandeira.

Girei a maçaneta da porta e dei de cara com uma escada larga de pedra. "Vamos", eu disse, e subimos as escadas rapidamente. No topo, havia uma outra porta de madeira escura que abrimos para descobrir que fomos parar no sétimo andar e teríamos de descer todas as escadas...

Na verdade eu conhecia um bom atalho, mas não pretendia deixar Evans descobri-lo. Então começamos a descer os degraus. Quando passei por uma janela e vi que ainda estávamos no meio da tarde.

Estávamos passando do sexto para o quinto andar, quando ela perguntou:

"O que há com você Potter? Está estranho". Ha ha, não me diga.

"Nada", respondi, fingindo indiferença.

"Se está tentando armar alguma...".

"Fique tranqüila Evans. Eu sou um problema a menos na sua vida agora". Como ela poderia dizer uma coisa dessas? "_Se está tentando armar alguma..."_. Eu estava sofrendo e particularmente acho que isso estava estampado na minha cara. E ela vem me dizer isso? Eu realmente devo merecer.

"Potter, seja o que for o seu plano, não vai dar certo", putz, o que ela queria? Me fazer confessar sobre um plano meu e dos Marotos para roubar um beijo? Bem, isso não seria muito estranho de nossa parte, mas era a última coisa que eu faria no momento. A culpa não era dela, na verdade. Afinal, o que ela poderia esperar de mim? Suspirei e ela continuou. "Eu te conheço Potter, não vai me enganar com essa cara de desapontado".

"Evans...".

"Eu sei o que esperar de...".

"Não deve ter passado pela sua cabeça que eu possa mesmo estar desapontado e não só tentando correr atrás de você, deve?".

"Potter...".

"Assim como o motivo da minha amargura seja por causa da minha desistência a você". Ela me olhava atentamente. "Muito menos que eu possa mesmo ter me apaixonado por você de verdade, certo? Mas não se preocupe. Vou tentar te esquecer o mais rápido que puder", deixei escapar com sinceridade. Eu não estava esperando uma resposta dela, mas não disse mais nada. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca havia visto antes. Eu ofegava. Putz, eu tinha acabado de dizer que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Nem eu mesmo podia acreditar.

Virei-me devagar e continuei as escadas com a bandeira segura entre os dedos, em silêncio. Por um momento achei que ela não viria, mas logo ouvi seus passos às minhas costas.

Descia os degraus pensativo. Ela devia estar me achando mais patético do que antes. Ou com pena de mim. "Oh, pobrezinho. Eu o destratei. Mas o que posso fazer? Eu não gosto dele...". Argh. Minha vida estava se tornando um bicho de sete cabeças. Vou dizer, amar sem ser correspondido é simplesmente doloroso.

Quando chegamos às portas do Salão, o barulho de sempre dos alunos estava lá, como se na hora do jantar.

Abri a porta com certo cansaço (N/a: Para quem assistiu SdA, As Duas Torres deve lembrar-se da parte em que o Aragorn abre a porta para encontrar o rei, ele estava com os cabelos molhados... bem, imaginem o James adentrando o Salão, mais ou menos desse jeito... Helena, isso te lembra alguma coisa, não?). Todos pararam suas fofocas importantíssimas para olhar-nos curiosos, principalmente porque Evans estava ao meu lado.

Observei ao longe os suportes das casas em frente à mesa dos professores. Vi a bandeira da Corvinal descansar ao lado da nossa, no suporte dos Leões. Já era.

Esbocei um sorriso, porque tínhamos vencido...

N/a: Huh... E aí? Legal, hein? James tá um bagaço. Prometo que as coisas vão melhorar daqui pra frente... Eu sei que algumas cenas foram muito rápidas... Espero postar o próximo em breve... Preciso ir, tenho que tomar banho para ir a aula de Inglês e de Francês também. Ah, que beleza... Falou, pessoal.

Bia Black,

11 de Maio de 2005.


	14. Afinal, tudo termina em beijo?

**N/a****: Por Deus, esta vez deve ter sido o recorde! Nunca demorei tanto pra postar como agora... Eu sou mesmo maléfica, não? Desculpem-me, por favor... Eu estava numa crise e... tenho que estudar para testão e mais um monte de coisas... Bem isso não vem ao caso. Não é desculpa, eu demorei legal... Não estava previsto, EU SEI, mas este é o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Nem eu acredito... Vai ser bem curtinho... Mas... Desculpem não termos respondido os comentários. Mas é porque o tempo anda curto, MUITO curto... Bárbara, por ande andas? Está brava comigo não está? Eu mereço. Mereço mesmo. Sou uma babaca. Tudo bem. Vamos lá...**

**Capítulo 12 – Afinal, tudo acaba em... beijo?**

E então, eu estava perdido. Não por causa dos NIEM's, que estavam muito próximos, mas por aquele episódio de certa forma desastroso com Lily Evans. Acho que ela estava com pena de mim. E nada pior do que te acharem um coitadinho... No começo pareceu não acreditar muito no que eu havia dito. Mas algumas semanas depois, passou a me olhar esquisito e toda vez que ela fazia isso, eu ia embora. Ou para o dormitório, ou para os jardins.

Eu me sentia um completo panaca, um maroto fracassado e incompetente (N/a: Sempre que lembro desse palavra lembro de uma frase de meu pai: "Nós evoluímos até chegarmos ao cume da nossa incompetência". Educativo não acham? Mas isso só pioraria o pobre James).

Mas não era o fim do mundo, quero dizer, podia ter sido pior. Por exemplo, se ela começasse a rir da minha cara e espalhasse para a escola inteira. Até que ela não era tão cruel assim, veja bem... E também, já era mais do que em tempo de ela entender que essa história de desafio não perduraria por tão longos anos... Eu havia tentado até esgotar as últimas forças do meu ego. Não podia fazer mais nada. Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava...

Os NIEM's chegaram. Nós grifinórios estávamos nervosos como todos, mas felizes porque tínhamos provado que éramos mesmo os melhores. Uma comemoração devastadora estourou os tímpanos dos outros alunos. Eu, os marotos e mais algumas pessoas fizemos questão de ir até a mesa dos sonserinos para esfregar na cara deles de quem era a vitória.

Mesmo assim, tínhamos que estudar. Afinal, dali a pouco tempo estaríamos "livres" para seguirmos nossas carreiras e seríamos maiores de idade. Aleluia...

Ocupava meu tempo com anotações em pergaminhos, porque assim não precisava encarar Evans. Finalmente podia compreender que enfiar a cara num livro resolvia muito para ignorar qualquer coisa que fosse...

Tiramos tarde de Domingo para descanso, snap e xadrez. Afinal, ninguém é de ferro...

"Alguém viu a Lisa por aí?", perguntou Aluado, enquanto se acomodava no sofá.

"A última vez que a vi, ela estava com Evans, caminhando para o banheiro", disse Peter. Senti um frio na boca do estômago. Oh vida... Remus fez uma careta.

"Ultimamente, ela tem se esquivado de mim...".

"Não deve ser nada de muito grave. Como da última vez...", eu respondi levantando uma sobrancelha, quando a rainha de Rabicho destruiu uma torre minha.

"Mas ela não tem motivo pra isso... Quer dizer... Não que eu saiba...".

"Aluado, sei o que está achando. Duvido muito que ela saiba do seu segredo", eu disse. "Onde está Almofadinhas?".

"Provavelmente num armário de...".

"Vassouras? Não desta vez", disse Sirius, enquanto sentava-se numa poltrona. "Gostaria de estar, se Anne não tivesse insistido que precisava estudar. Deixei-a na biblioteca. Ela vai acabar com um ataque de nervos. E estou entediado".

"Ora... mas que novidade...", disse Aluado.

"Você está se tornando um lobinho muito arrogante para o meu gosto, Aluado", respondeu Almofadinhas, estreitando os olhos.

"Deve ser a longa convivência com vocês...".

"Pessoal, a formatura está chegando...", disse Peter, mudando de assunto, após um minuto de silêncio.

"É, nós sabemos, Rabicho... Vou sentir muita falta daqui...", disse Remus, baixando o livro que estava lendo.

"É, a comida é muito boa, sabem?", disse Rabicho. Balancei a cabeça, rindo.

"Você não pensa mesmo em outra coisa, não é?", perguntou Sirius.

"E há melhor coisa que comer? Pensem bem... um franguinho assado... batatas na manteiga... bolo de abóbora...", ele disse, e rimos de novo. Não preciso dizer que Sirius fez o comentário básico sobre como pegar garotas desprevenidas num corredor vazio ou azarar o Ranhoso eram coisas muito melhores de se fazer do que comer...

Então, eu decidi dar uma volta por aí... pensar na vida, em como muita coisa tinha mudado. Em como eu tinha mudado. E em como seria daqui pra frente... Oh... sim, claro. Em Evans. A desgraça da minha vida marota... Ora, por Merlin... quem diria que um dia eu falaria uma coisa dessas?

E fui passear por aí, pra variar. Esfriar a cabeça... tentar pensar em outra coisa se não na ruiva dos meus sonhos... ou pesadelos...

Caminhei devagar pelas escadas. Estava pensando em dar uma volta pelo jardim, ir ao campo de quadribol... os caminhos de sempre. Se, claro, eu não tivesse dado de cara com justamente **_ela_** no meio do caminho.

Nos encaramos por cinco minutos que pareceram uma vida inteira. O corredor estava deserto e estávamos uns 5 metros de distância um do outro. Janelas amplas deixavam a luz fraca do pôr-do-sol iluminar nossos rostos. Evans me olhava diferente de novo, eu não conseguia entender o que estava pensando.

Suspirei fundo e baixei a cabeça. Eu não ia dar meia volta. Tinha de encará-la. Aquela vida medíocre era demais pra mim. Então, incrivelmente, eu consegui corajosamente recomeçar a caminhar devagar em direção a ela. Meus batimentos aceleravam... Evans continuava parada, me observando.

Eu estava próximo. Perigosamente próximo... e então...

"Espera. Precisamos conversar". Sua voz saiu meio trêmula, o que era pouco característico... Suspirei de novo. O que ela podia querer? Dizer que sente muito, mas que não podia fazer nada? Que sentia pena de mim? Bem, era o que estava preparado para ouvir. Mas...

"Huh... tudo bem?". Eu a encarei com sarcasmo. Parecia que ela tinha reunido todas as forças para dizer _precisamos conversar_, mas agora não sabia exatamente como começar. Mas isso era estranhíssimo... Lily Evans sempre sabe o que dizer...

"Não. Não ando muito bem ultimamente. E você?", resolvi entrar na onda dela.

"Mais ou menos. Eu... humm... você conseguiu fazer aquela redação de Transfiguração? Porque eu fiquei um tempão ontem tentando e...".

"Evans, o que você quer comigo?", perguntei. "Olha, não precisa dizer que sente muito, se é isso que está tentando fazer. Porque... bem, na verdade você não sente. Não se preocupe. Eu vou sobreviver...", eu disse forçando um sorriso.

"Mas...".

"Não se preocupe comigo", ainda sorrindo, triste.

Ia me virando para ir embora, mas senti seus dedos fecharem-se sobre meu braço. Voltei devagar e ficamos frente a frente novamente. Eu, imóvel, encarava seus olhos verdes profundamente. Não sabia o que queria. Lily Evans nunca comete o grande erro de dividir o mesmo corredor com James Potter... E ela ainda me olhava esquisito, como se quisesse que entendesse alguma coisa. E entendi.

Acariciei sua face com o dorso da mão e Evans fechou seus olhos... Era agora ou nunca. Então senti meus lábios colados nos dela num beijo doce e urgente.

"Eu não devia estar fazendo isso", ela disse, não parecendo se preocupar muito, quando nos separamos, ofegantes...

"Lily...".

"Realmente, não devia. Você me desarmou, James Potter. Me deixou indefesa".

"Ah, mas isso é porque o lobo mau aqui é mesmo irresistível..." eu disse sorrindo. E antes que pudesse protestar, beijei-a de novo.

**N/a****: E aí está! O último capítulo de Sentimentos Marotos! Claro que haverá um Epílogo. Não teve Prólogo mas vai ter Epílogo porque... porque eu quero e pronto. Ninguém tem nada que reclamar... Ai... estou triste... mal posso acreditar que já está acabando... eu adoro fins felizes! Mas essa fic é meu xodó... Bia com lágrimas nos olhos. Não, pare com isso, Bia. Vem outra daqui um tempo... Eu estou trabalhando duro nisso, mas o lapso necessário ainda não veio. Vejo vocês no epílogo, pessoal. Reviews, please!**


	15. Epílogo

**N/a****: _Olá, pessoal! E então, aqui estamos. O Epílogo tão temido... não queria que terminasse... mas é necessário. Já enrolei tanto... E vocês estão com muita sorte, eu devo dizer, afinal, estou de fériaaaaaaas! E aí, bem... posso trabalhar legal, sem longas pausas para estudar, no protótipo de fic que vem aí... certo? Ok... vamos lá._**

Espera. Está se esquecendo de mim, Bia. Faz um tempão que você não me deixa dizer alguma coisa para o povo que lê o que escrevemos e comenta, o que é de muito bom alvitre.** _Olha o tempo, James, mais 40 segundos_.** Ok. Sinto dizer garotas, mas esse é o fim... sem mais convites e agradecimentos pessoais meus. Não precisam chorar... Prometo voltar em breve. Mas haverá restrições... afinal, agora sou um cara comprometido... **_15 segundos..._** Ok, ok. Mas que pressa. Tudo isso é conseqüência da pressão? Bem, era só isso mesmo que eu queria dizer. Mas não se desesperem, eu voltarei... **_3_****_, 2, 1..._**

**Epílogo:**

A lua minguante iluminava os campos de Hogwarts e eu os observava pela janela do Salão Principal, sorrindo, pela última vez. Era doloroso pensar que não mais passaríamos as tardes de Sábado ali, rindo, azarando o Ranhoso e falando sobre banalidades... Eu sentiria muita falta daquele lugar...

Mas eu estava incrivelmente feliz. Sim, não estudaríamos mais juntos, mas certamente os marotos continuariam unidos, charmosos e perfeitos. E, bem, eu finalmente podia ter Lily Evans em meus braços. E sem mais berros e tapas...

_Another day is going by__I'm thinking about you all the time__But you're out there__And__ I'm here waiting_

****

Caminhei devagar até parar ao seu lado, com as mãos para trás.

"É uma bela noite", eu disse, acompanhando seu olhar.

"Sim, é...", ela respondeu. "Eu amo você, James", ela disse enquanto me abraçava forte.

"Eu sempre soube disso...".

_And I wrote this letter in my head__Cuz__ so many things were left unsaid__But now you're gone__And I can't think straight_ "Você acha que é muito cedo se eu te pedir em casamento agora?", perguntei. Lily riu. "Aposto que você nem comprou um anel". Fiz uma careta. "Isso é verdade. Mas eu posso arranjar um, se for mesmo necessário... Eu faço qualquer coisa para a futura sra. Potter", e ela riu de novo. Não havia palavras para descrever o que eu estava sentindo. Lily Evans e James Potter juntos... Sim, senhoras e senhores... Inacreditável… _This could be the one last chance__To make you understand__I'd do anything__Just to hold you in my arms__To try to make you laugh__Somehow I can't put you in the past_"Huh… desculpem-nos se atrapalhamos o momento romântico de vocês, mas preciso lembrar-lhes que é nossa formatura e estão nos chamando para tirar umas fotos...", Remus chegou de braço dado com Lisa. "E sabe, não seriam uma boa recordação desse ano se todos os marotos não estivessem presentes...". "Muito bem. Nada de fotos sem os garotos mais fodas que já passaram por esse castelo. Agora vamos, estamos perdendo o assédio da multidão...", disse Sirius, rindo. "Vocês nunca vão mudar, não é?", Lily disse, sorrindo. "Pra quê? Se somos realmente perfeitos? Será que ninguém entende isso?", respondeu Almofadinhas, fingindo estar indignado com a ignorância das pessoas. "Lily, Sirius tem toda a razão", eu disse, provocando-a. "Não precisa dizer que você tem sempre razão, Sirius. Já sabemos disso...", disse Lisa, antes que meu amigo pudesse se pronunciar. _I'd do anything__Just to fall asleep with you__Will you remember me?__'Cuz I know I won't forget you_ Depois da seção de fotos, o baile afinal começou. Pedi perdão para Lily, mas eu tive que tirar McGonagall para dançar... "Qual é o problema, professora? Pense bem. Você nunca mais vai ter de me aturar... talvez nunca mais me veja! Lembre-se de todos os momentos que passamos juntos na sua sala... das detenções... Seria uma desconsideração muito grande de sua parte...". Sirius riu mais do nunca na vida; eu sem querer pisei em seu vestido verde e quase fomos os dois para o chão. Depois dessa ela me abandonou para valsar com Dumbledore. E então, voltei à minha deusa do fogo... "Lily!". "Fui jogada para escanteio... que absurdo...", ela disse rindo. "Jogada pra onde? O quê? Ficou com ciúmes? É isso?", ela apenas riu e não respondeu. "Muito bem, só pra você não ficar com essa carinha de choro, eu te tiro para dançar. Me dá o prazer desta valsa, Chapeuzinho?". Lily riu de novo e fomos para pista. _Together we broke all the rules__Dreaming of droping out of school__And leave this place__And never come back_ Enquanto isso, ali perto, no Salão Principal... "Eles não formam um casal perfeito?", Anne disse, olhando para nós. "Anne! Eles combinam... mas perfeitos somos nós...", Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. "Parece que o Pontas finalmente pegou a ruiva... Esse é o meu irmão!". _So now maybe after all these years__If you miss me have no fear__I'll be here__I'll be waiting_Enquanto isso, ali por perto também... "É, Remus. Acho que chagamos ao final feliz...". "Feliz sim... mas este é só o começo, minha cara... só o começo...", Aluado respondeu, beijando a namorada. _This could be the one last chance to make you understand__And I just can't let you leave me once again__I'd do anything__Just to hold you in my arms__To try to make you laugh__Somehow I can't put you in the past_"Sabe, às vezes eu sinto falta de quando você ficava brava e gritava comigo". Lily desencostou a cabeça do meu ombro, e me olhou incrédula. "Calma, só às vezes...". "Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo uma coisa dessas...". "É que você fica linda brava", eu disse, sorrindo. "Eu amo você". "Eu sempre soube disso", ela respondeu, rindo. Fiz uma careta e a beijei. _I'd do anything__Just to fall asleep with you__Will you remember me?__'Cuz I know I won't forget you._**_N/a_****_: Snif… Acabou-se o que era doce… Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo. Quero agradecer a todos que leram e..._******Espera! Eu pensei que os agradecimentos fossem meus! Bem vamos lá: Queremos dar um MUUUUUUUUITO obrigado à Helena, nossa amiga querida que nos incentivou. **_Fofis_****_, eu te adoro, viu?_** Sirius manda lembranças... À Bárbara, que nos incentivou muito também e que a abandonamos no meio do caminho... **_O agradecimento vai com um pedido de desculpas, tá?_** E à todos! Thelma, Gustavo, Nath Mansur, Aggie Chan (que sumiu...), Biba Evans, Luna-br, Irmãs Potter, Rebecca Livel, Ana Bya Lilian Evans, hokuto, Nathi Evans, Cherryx, Eloá, Pikena, Luiza Wolf, Mile Evans, Marmaduke Scarlet, Sandra, Je Black, Sarah Lupin Black, Gabi Potter, Witches, Milla Malfoy, Maryanne Weasley, Bia Granger, Laynier, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Mari-Buffy, Arthur Cadarn/Lemon, Mary-Snape-Lupin, E aí, Mah Clarinha, Debby Potter, Mayara, Renata maluka, Lilian Kyoyama, Nessa, lilian paralarli dos santos, Lily Evans Lied, Tássia, Mel Black (e seus papos marotos) e... só. Se esquecemos de alguém, mil perdões e obrigado. **_Ah, a música é I'd anything, do Simple Plan. Tem umas partes meio dah, mas á muito fofa, a música_**. **_Valeu pessoal, até breve! E reviews. Sem vocês eu não sei o que seria dessa fic..._********_Beijos!_************_Bia Black,_********_15 de Julho de 2005._**


	16. desculpas!

Olha, gente mil perdões. Fizemos tudo direitinho, e o bosta do fanfiction fez essa cagada com a gente. Embolou tudo no final! Bom, esperamos que tenham gostado, mesmo que os espaços não tenham aparecido...

Beijos.


End file.
